Return Forgotten Love
by mythcraze776
Summary: Phoenix is having a hard time coping with all of Jetstorm's constant working. As mush as she tries, she is coming close to asking herself: Will it last? Until things start to really get out of control.
1. Chapter 1

It was late…again. Four earth hours to be exact that she has been waiting; but being a femme of great patience she continued to stay for him.

It seemed like cycles went by as she tried to keep herself awake long enough for him to come home. After a while she would just stare up into the ceiling counting the tiles, then after; would watch the busy Cybertronian streets down below through the window, while drinking the mid-grade energon. At first it was from the glass, then eventually the bottle itself. Finally she came to thumb-wrestling herself then resumed to counting the tiles again being to tipsy to stand any longer.

Dressed in only lingerie for their 'special' night she began to feel the cold, and her 'buzz' slipping away. Sighing, she finally decided it was time to give up waiting. All the melted candles were blown out, the bottle thrown into the trash and her armour was put back on as she climbed onto the berth and gave another deep sigh in disappointment before drifting into stasis.

"Phinny…Phinny…" a voice whispered into her audio sensor. Her optics fluttered open to a grey faceplate with a blue visor smiling down at her. "I'm home"

Unfortunately the smile wasn't returned, all that was received was an annoyed glare as she turned onto her side away from him. "Please do not be mad. Understanding working is something I must be doing!"

"5th time"

"Pardon?"

"This is the 5th time in a row you've been late on our date night!" She cried without looking back at him.

"I know and sorry I am being. I know not seeing much of each other lately, but you must understand…"

"That you must work, ya…..I get it."

"But I'm here now" he rubbed her arm lovingly "We can still…." She scuffed her arm away from his servo twisting closer to the berth.

"I'm really not in the mood Storm." Her voice had suddenly gone groggy, with her head pounding from the effects of her drinking binge. "It's late anyway."

Trying to ignore the slight hurt feeling Jetstorm deeply sighed and nodded, "yes…your right; late it is." He sat down on the side of the berth, "At least I can be doing is dropping you off home on way to work in the morning." She said nothing in return. He laid down, at first gazing upward, then deciding to take the chance; rolled to his side snuggling up against her, wrapping his free arm around the upper half of her body.

She gave a small hint of resistance, but let him have his way. This was the first time in orbital cycles that he has touched her, and who knows when the next time would be? She couldn't truly blame him, but she still couldn't help but be slightly miffed; it seemed like whenever they had day planned just for them Jetstorm would always be called back to the guard and would never arrive back until late into the night. At first she though it was because they might have been shorthanded but as it continued they came to see less and less of each other. It even came to a point where she actually started to think that he was just trying to avoid her.

It was always one thing or another; too busy to talk to her in the hallway because he was in rush to a meeting, coming home too drained to have a decent conversation or to share a small drink.

She didn't understand, they both worked at the same place. No; she wasn't as high in status in the Elite as he was but one hello, one simple gesture to show that she was somehow visible to him was all she that she would ask for. She would constantly explain to him about it but it as usual it seemed it just would not sink in; as he would always reply "I need to be doing my job right now. Cannot multitask being too busy." Apparently, it was asking too much.

The walk back home early that morning was a silent one; nether said or neither made a gesture to start a conversation, nor seemed to be in the mood for one. He through a glance her way, but she continuously stared at the ground, as they walked the busy streets. He had to say something, and he knew sorry was not going to cut it this time. Too many times had he said that word that its meaning had eventually become...well… meaningless. He shifted the small pile of datapads held in his one arm though he wished more than anything just to drop them on the ground and to forget about them.

They came to the bottom of stairs the small building; he walked a few steps ahead before turning to his bird femme.

"So…" He flinched at the sudden small voice, looking straight into Phoenix's blank stare. "When are you done tonight?"

"Uh, not sure but it is probably…."

"Late?" Wanting to slap himself for walking right into that one he just gave her a small, nervous smile and shrugged.

"Most likely." She gave a small nod of her helm, feeling slightly bad for leading him into that answer.

"It's alright…its business first." she returned the same weak smile "We'll just have to wait until the next time were both off." She glanced to the ground. "As usual" she thought. She felt his servo slip under and cupping her chin, and raising her optics into contact with his. His face hardened; under his visor she could feel his optics had turned stern.

"And I swear on spark that it will be different this time." Removing the servo from her faceplate he took her own servo in his and held it up, "That is spark promise."

"Well…." She did not want to say no, but she had heard of this speech so many times before; it couldn't possibly mean anything different now. But deciding to remain optimistic she nodded. You never know; it really could be different this time right? Perhaps?...maybe?..."Alright, just let me know ok?"

His expression softens and smiled, "Will be doing." Releasing her, he tilted forward, lip components puckered out. Feeling slightly moved by the gesture (which had been lacking of late) she responded in the same manor. Finally a sign! As they inched closer only moments away; a distant voice called out to them. He turned away in time to avoid the disappointing and impatient sigh from Phoenix; who returned to looking back to the ground. He cried and waved back to the bot across from him until they left. "Well I better get…." He turned back; but only to empty space. "Going?" the sound of automatic doors closing above the stairway gave the hint. Sighing, he set off on his way.

She watched him from behind the lobby curtain; crossing the street until he was completely out of view. Helm hung low, she made her way to her own apartment ignoring the other patrons as they walked by.

Entering the furnished apartment she sat herself upon the 'living room' windowsill that overlooked the ever busy streets; wrapping her arms around her legs, and keeping them close to her chest as she watched the passer-byes down below. There could have been lots of things she could be doing today, but she had no motivation. It was just the usual empty feeling inside.

The one that she had been lately filling with high or mid-grade energon, depending on how much the emptiness would hurt. And as of right now; it was more overwhelming than ever. A trip to the fridge was made; a fresh bottle of hi-grade energon was taken out and opened as she sank into the couch. Raising the bottle inches from her lip components, a shimmer caught the side of her optic. Removing the energon away she looked over to the couch side table and realized it was the sun bouncing off the glass of a picture frame. She placed the bottle down onto the table and picked up the frame; the bots behind the panel of glass were almost unrecognizable to her.

A tall, handsome, blue mech was smiling to her, as his arms were wrapped around, hugging a smiling, happy femme who… has seemed to have disappeared. Her servo rubbed over the glass of the happy couple, envying them. Holding back tears she huddled her legs up into the couch, hugging the frame tightly to her chest with both arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at work wasn't any different than it was before; shifting through mountains of paperwork, running back and forth through offices. Overall it was exhausting.

Finally catching a break; Phoenix collapsed into her chair and relaxed as she watched other bots walk by doing their own line of work. Having no more running around to do but the small pile of files on her desk she decided; it was better to get them done now then later. She looked over the first file as a small crowd of mechs passed by talking loudly, or arguing, she couldn't tell which.

A quick glance up, she noticed the blue jet straggling behind with his orange and white twin beside him. Other than blurting out over the loud conversation she gave a small wave and smile to him, hoping that he might notice.

Jetfire saw Phoenix behind the desk, waved back smiling and mouthed with his lip components "Hello".

"Well, so far he's noticed" she thought. Keeping it up for a few more klicks Jetstorm still never noticed or even turned in her direction. He was too busy trying to be heard over the loud conversation between the mechs.

Having an idea to whose attention she was actually trying to get, Jetfire lightly elbowed his brother's chessie only to be shrugged off. He tried again whispering "Brother!" but Storm just gave a quick irritated glare.

"Not now!" and continued to shout into the group as they started to walk away. Jetfire gave her a sorrowful look and shrugged not knowing what else to do. He quickly sped up towards the others, disappearing behind doors.

Realizing it was pointless she slapped her hand down on the desktop, irritated and hurt. One hello; was that too much? Coming back to the file she thought maybe work would get her mind of it for a while, but it still haunted her all through the shift.

It was late by the time she had finished; leaving the building with a handbag full of what was left of the paperwork she headed into the illuminated streets.

The sky was dark and full of stars. How much she loved those shimmering lights. They brought back the memory of when she and Jetstorm would lay under them for hours in middle of some farm field on Moonbase1 ; and with only the sky as their witness was it the first time did they truly express their love for each other in intimacy.

She wrapped an arm around her self, while she watched the passing sky. "Why can't we go back to that? Have I done something wrong? …Tell me." continuing to stare at the sky, it wasn't until she felt a great force smacking into her centre did her mind come out of its dream state.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was…Jetfire?" The orange and white mech wiped the dust off his front plating.

"Ello Phinny, not be worrying tiz alright. I was heading for café while waiting for brother to finish. Like to be coming with me?"

"I…I guess"

"Come on, you looking like you need something anyway." He winked, making her smile weakly.

"Sure, why not." He placed a gentle servo on her shoulder and led the way.

He ordered two hot drinks, one plain, one smothered in whipped cream with an energon stick poking out. They sat in a booth by the front windows. Phoenix watched as small droplets of water started to fall from above on to the glass. She looked miserable; ear flaps lowered, head held up by an elbow with sorrowful expression he knew he needed to get those drinks over there stat! The sound of mug meeting table broke her focus on the now pouring rain. She gasped at the little mountain of foam floating in her given cup. "What's this for?" she looked up to his grinning face.

"You looking like you need one."

"Thank you." She took out the small energon stick and started sucking on the end of it.

"Tiz no problem, I know you and brother have been having…rocky relationship lately." He looked down blushing, stirring his foamless drink. He really hoped it wasn't a bad time to bring it up.

"I won't deny it; it has been a little 'rocky' since he's been starting to work these long late hours."

" Yes it has been odd. We usually work hours same, but lately he haz been getting more than normal."

She hugged her cup tightly, "Has…has he ever even tried …."

"Yes?"

" Has he even tried asking for some time off? I don't know any bot that could work for so long and not ask."

Jetfire's faceplate burned up, he knew the answer but he knew she wasn't going to like it. "Um…well...he….uh…" he rubbed the back of his helm, avoiding her gaze. "That is saying," he sighed "no…but you know how dedicated brother is." Seeing the damage already done; as she sank back into her seat, sipping with a saddened expression, he placed a servo over hers on the table. "It has nothing to be doing with you."

"Apparently not." She replied softly.

"Here, I be speaking to him later, now you finish drink." He tipped the bottom of her mug up as she held it to her mouth with a small giggle.

After a huge gulp of warm liquid she put the mug down, lightly smiling; unaware of the foam moustache that was left on her upper lip. Jetfire covered his mouth trying to hide a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You have a little something on your faceplating."

"Oh? Where?"

"Riiigghhhhttt," he took a napkin and aimed for the creamy lip, "here." He rubbed it gently making sure he got every last bit. "There, is being much better."

"Thanks again for that….for all of this. It's really is sweet of you." She smiled at him like she hasn't in a long time. He blushed.

"Again no problem. You've just been looking very down at work. You just needed cheering up."

"You have no idea." The rain echoed though the building as it landed. The faint sound of thunder brought her attention back to the weather. "I hope Storm isn't too long. It's brutal out there." She turned back to Fire who had apparently stopping paying attention and was busy listening to his comlink with a stern glare.

"Yes…..yes….again? Why can't you….I see…sigh…alright I be seeing you at home later then." He looked up to her, "It…it was brother…he…."

"I can pretty much guess." She crossed her arms, slumping back irritated.

"I'm sure it is….."

"I think I'm just gonna head home now Fire." She finished what little was in her cup and got up slowly. Jetfire raised quickly from his seat.

"At least be letting me walk you home."

"Thank you Jetfire, but you've done enough already I just want to be alone right no…."

"I am not option giving." His sudden order surprised her; it's not that she didn't want to him to but all she really wanted was to be alone. But still…it was nice to be around someone for once. Deciding not to make an argument about it she agreed. Huddled beneath an umbrella; the two headed homeward until they came to the staircase of her apartment. She turned to fire with a grateful smile, "Once again I want to thank you for everything! You just made my day, more than anyone has in a long time."

"I am glad you enjoyed. Now I will make spark promise to talk to brother tomorrow okie for dokie?"

"How many times have I heard of a promise like that?"

"I be meaning it. Believing it or not…he really does love you. You know he does." Phoenix looked away from his gaze. Confused weather to feel guilty or angry.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure if I even know anything anymore Fire."

" It will be fine, you must be out working things together. You'll see." With one last final smile he gave her a small good-bye hug and watched as she made her way up the stairs. She paused as she reached the top, in finally decision she turned back to him, "Hey Jetfire,"

"Yes?"

She paused in deep thought, and then smiled "We should this again sometime."

He smiled back "Sure, anytime." He walked away and vanished into the wet darkness. With a smile still upon her face; Phoenix entered the building only this time; she didn't need a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brother are you being done with work paper?" Jetfire poked around the corner of his twin's place of work.

The blue jet didn't look up as his kept pen scribbling across the datapad. "Almost, I keep at it and I will actually be done by off time!"

"That is good." Fire entered the room, rubbing the back of his helm, "So….are you to be busy tonight?"

Storm finally raised his helm from the pad, "Uh…no, not that I am knowing. I'm too tired really. Why, did you want to do something?"

"Not with me brother you should be ….you should be spending more time with…you know."

The blue twin gave his brother a confused stare. "Uh, I do not know what you are talking about broth-"

"A bot very close to you…...someone you have not been seeing for long time…"

"I still not knowing who you are-"

"A certain femme?"

"Uh….Miss Red Alert?"

Jetfire slapped his own faceplate, "PHOENIX! I am speaking of Phoenix! You know, your sparkmate!"

Storm jumped to Fire's sudden exclamation. "Oh o-of course I knew. I...I was just wondering if we were talked of same femme. Of course I need want to be spending time with my sparkmate." He nervously chuckled.

"Honestly brother if you not act clean, she soon will be ex-sparkmate."

"What? Phinny would never do that."

Jetfire kept his stern glare "I'm telling brother, if not fully care, you may lose her sooner than you think." Jetstorm took his sites away from his twin to the photo of a smiling, happy couple on his desk. The mech was embracing a purple coloured femme; her smile was hypnotizingly beautiful and familiar; like he had not seen it for cycles.

This must be what his brother meant; if he avoided that smile any longer it will soon disappear permanently, or yet be given to someone else. "Sigh, you are right brother."

"She been very leaky optic because of you not around. You need to be showing that you care still."

Storm rubbed his chin plating. "Yes, but starting where?"

"Starting with asking for off time, you should have loaded credits to spend by now."

Jetstorm looked up and gave his brilliant brother a giant smile. "Yes! Tiz what I should do!"

Jetfire smiled, "Good luck, just be hoping that Sentinel Prime is not being in one of his 'moods' today."

Jetstorm's optic ridges raised in realization; he did need to ask his supervisor for time off but if there was one thing Sentinel hated; it was when bots would ask for, what he would call 'slack off time'.

He gulped.

Sentinel grumbled as he shifted through the items in and throughout his desk. "*rumble* fragging thing, where is...*mumble*"

Today he felt particularly cranky…not sure why, he just did. He has been feeling this way for some time now, possibly dealing with paperwork was the most annoying part of the job, or maybe it was always telling all those mud flaps downstairs what to do, but ether way he found a solution to that. Rummaging through his bottom drawer he pulled out a bottle of bright pink liquid of High-grade energon and a small empty glass. Two drinks down the pipe later felt so good.

"Ahhh much better." He relaxed back into his seat.

"Uhhh Sentinel Prime sir?" a nervous voice called in.

"Whatheywhat?" with slight panic he quickly hid the bottle and through the glass over his shoulder. "Who is…I mean what is it solider?"

Jetstorm looked in, shuffling forward looking more than nervous. "I…I need to be asking of you…"

"Well spit it out then!"

Jetstorm gulped but straightened up with arms tight against his sides. "Yes sir…I…am needing off time sir!...please."

"Slack off time eh?" the Prime rested his arms, crossed on the desk. "And whys that?"

If it was possible for a bot to sweat; Jetstorm would have filled buckets by now with his nervous, shaking body. "I…you have been working tailpipe off me sir, I know I am need of break. So with respecting much I ask that you give off time!"

The prime said or did nothing or did nothing but stared at the jet with severe concentration. "hmmmm alright if you actually think you deserve such time off then go ahead."

Jetstorm's face brightened, "Really? Sir is meaning it?" Sentinel waved his servo in a lazy manor "ya ya, now get on with it."

"Thanking you sir! But how many days long?"

"Two."

"Just two? That is being it?"

"Yes. So make 'em count!"

"But only two sir is not…"

"Two days; take'em or leave'em." The jet sighed, it was better than nothing he supposed; well if he was going to make it all count he knew just what he had to do first.

"*Sigh* yes sir." Saluting he marched from the office; quickly looked back making sure he was far enough away from the door before taking off down the hallways. The other bots working around him stared as a blue and yellow blur whizzed down the hallways, slowing down into a room, with the sliding door finally slamming shut.

She couldn't have picked a sadder vid. Why oh why did she choose this one? It's just made her feel worse. Phoenix covered herself in her largest blanket, watching the vid in the darkness of her living room, with scattered ice cream tubs and an empty bottle around the couch.

She sobbed with a spoon sticking out of her mouth after eating her, what? 5th-6th tub?

"Oh Headlock," the femme on the vid cried dramatically "Why don't you love me?"

"But my dear Carnetta," the mech replied "I do love you"

"LIER!" Phoenix cried, throwing her spoon; colliding with a 'DONK' and a small splat of icecream left behind on the screen. "He lies! They all lie! Waahahahhaaaaaaaa!" she blew into a tissue loudly when a sudden buzzing in her audio sensor got her attention. "*sniff* ello?"

" Phinny? That you? It me."

"Oh…what do you want?"

"Good news I share! I have off time now, so we can be having 'sweet' night again?"

Phoenix frowned, "So what ; you can just blow me off again? *sniff* that's just what I need more empty promises! WWAHAAHHAAAAA!" she smacked her head against the arm of the sofa.

"What? Did you smack your head agai…neverminding. Trust me Phinny, different this time! Spark promise."

"Look Storm, unless you can provide proof that you will not for forget this time, I just can't take your word for it."

For a few nanoklicks her com was silent, "Don't worry, I know how."

"How's that then?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." And with that he clicked off. Phoenix wondered to what he was taking about all through the night and the next morning. It wasn't until she got home from work the following day did she find a small, square, flat purple box, wrapped in a blue ribbon in the front of her door. Raising an optic ridge she picked up the box, inspected it, took off the ribbon and opened it up. She gasped at mysterious gift inside; a beautiful necklace made from a Silver Star charm on a purple string. On the inside of the box's lid; was a glued folded piece of paper, she flipped and read it; her optics suddenly turning teary and smiled. The note was nothing but just one word, one beautiful word.

'Hello.'


	4. Chapter 4

'not over you' – gavin degrawl

He waited patiently at the apartment door. Whistling and rocking back and forth on his pedes. He watched the passer-byes until he spotted a familiar femme waving to him only a few feet away. He could feel the nervous chill run through his circuits as she came closer and closer and gulped. If this was his last chance then everything had to be perfect.

She wore her shining star necklace proudly as she walked up the stairs, gasping as Jetstorm took his servos from behind his back a revealed a large bouquet of purple and blue flowers. "Jetstorm there….I mean….wow thank you." She cupped one in her servo and sniffed it deeply.

"Just little something to seal deal." He handed the bundle over to her. They could hear a pair of femmes, from across the street starring at them with watery optics, sighing. "Aawww!"

Phoenix giggled, "I think somebot else likes your gift too." she winked

"Yes, but am having only one femme who gets to keep them." He pressed his lips components against hers, holding her close. She gave into his hold closing her optics, pressing back, allowing his glossa to message hers. The two observing femme squealed "AAAAWWWWW!"

"So is this meaning we can have 'special' night later?" he cocked an optic ridge with a cheeky smile.

"Hmmm…sure, I can give you another chance."

"Thankz you sweet spar-"he stopped as she pointed a digit into his faceplate.

"Only," giving a stern glare, "if you absolutely, positively PROMISE me that nothing will come up tonight, because I am serious Jetstorm; if anything becomes between and our night it's done."

Jetstorm could tell from her glare that she was not fragging around. He could not blame her. So to keep his promise; he had it officially (and metaphorically) stamped into his processor that NOTHING was going to ruin his reunion between him and his fire bird. "Crossing spark." He held up a servo, crossing his chest plate with the other.

"Good." Her expression softened. "Besides… I miss that nice aft of yours." She winked, reached around him, smacking the jets backend. His usual blue face turned a bright red, with a goofy smile.

The two femmes watching giggled.

For once it was silence through the lighted streets; they walked together as Phoenix held tightly to her loving jet's arm. The night was 'so far so good'; the dinner was wonderful, the dancing was sensational and now this beautiful moonlight walk made it all come together. She looked up into his blue visor; just as he turned to her bright optics, and that heavenly smile that he missed so much. That perfect, radiant smile.

Having no more control of his urge, he stopped walking. She wondered what he was doing until she silently gasped as he traced his digits over her edge of her faceplate with his free arm, gently yet quickly bringing it up to his and pressed his lip components deeply into hers. Again she gave into him, embracing what she waited so long for as his other arm brought her closer to him.

"I miss this..." she gasped.

" Me too…" he slipped his glossa further in, now hugging both his arms tightly around her waist. She brought herself closer; pressing all of herself up against him.

A ringing in his comlink interrupted his train of thought. He kept a close hold of Phoenix with one arm, using the other to press against the sensor. "Who diz?"

She stared at the ground impatiently, shaking her helm, and the night was going so well. If it was who she thought it was she knew what she had to do. She kept telling herself that this would be it; this would be the last and final chance…no matter how hard it was to accept. For ether of them. The sound of a click indicated that the conversation was over. He was slightly smiling, which she found odd. He released his servo from her back and took her own, kissing it.

"Not worry tiz only brother. He asking me if I pick up papers he forgetting from work office."

"Oh, so….what? Are you going to get them?"

He slipped a pair of digits under chin and lifted her gaze to him. "I am but quick fast I will be." He kissed her forehead, "You go get ready for night romance at home, and I will back before knowing."

Feeling relief she nodded her helm "You promise?"

"Yes." With a last final kiss he turned on his pedes, transformed and flew down the dim lit street. She waved until he vanished from view, and then made her own way down another street.

The stars above appeared to be brighter than before in her optics. She held her pendant in a servo as she kept gaze at the sky. "He means it this time," she whispered "I know it."

Storm speed walked down the hallways until he found the door he was looking for, the two half's opened reveiling two sets of everything from desk to file cabinets. The jet rushed around looking through file cabinets, and shuffled through piles of data pads on his brother's side of the office.

" Primus brother why you unorganized so?" he looked around once more before finding a pile of data pads on the desk and slapping himself for realizing them sooner. Snatching up the pads he ran through the door only to smash into something large and solid on the other side; causing him to fall back onto his backstruts. "Oooh" he rubbed his forehead and looked up to what looked from his point of view a giant Sentinel staring down at him with a irritated glare. "Oh mister Sentinel Prime sir! Apologizing but I was in quick rush to- "

"To break in and make a mess I see." Jetstorm was confused until he looked around the area which he landed; the data pads he had in his arms had scattered all around them. He also spotted the giant pink stain down Sentinel's front; seeing how the crash made him spill his drink from the now empty cup in his servo.

"Er, well not really sir. You see brother-"

" Don't go blaming your twin for this! As far as I know your both as troublesome as the other. Well anyway it just so happens I was about to call you."

" You- you were sir?"

"Ya, I have a big meeting in a few minutes. Possably one of the biggest ones of the cycle and the bot who was supposed to show up called in! Slacker. Now I need you to do it for him since you have already all the information."

"But you gave off time for me today!"

" Well now you're here, so suck it up and be ready."

"No Please sir I am being sorry! But I cannot stay, Phoenix and I –"

"I'm very aware of what you two are. I'm sure whatever it is it can wait till later, when you're done! Now I need to get more uh, coffee." The large chin mech marched out from the office. Jetstorms spark raced, this couldn't be happening! It should'nt be happening! He quickly rose from the floor and out the door.

"No, wait, sir! You are not understanding!" but the mech had already disappeared. His spark sank realizing what had just happened. He sank into his chair, flopping the pile of pads onto the desk. Why didn't he just say no? He hung his head, staring at the floor, "Phinny… forgive me."

"Lalalllalaa la laaaaa" she lightly sung as the scented candles were lit by the berth side table. She continued to hum as she shut the blinds of the bedroom window and undressed out of her armour. Rummaging through her closet; she found her sexiest lingerie. Purple, bikini string panties and a see-through lace material that covered her bare mid-drift circuitry, attached to a not-so-supportive, strapless bra, with a fluffy rim.

After cleaning the bedroom she moved to the kitchen taking out two of her fanciest wine glasses, placed them on the counter and opened up the fridge to take out the high-grade energon. "And this time," she smiled at the pink bottle, "I won't be drinking you alone."

Doing a playful dance while humming, and carrying the bottle and glasses into the living room, she plopped herself on the couch and poured the glowing liquid into the glasses almost all the way to the rim. "And last but not least; the sexy pose!" Holding one glass in her servo, she twisted her whole body onto the couch with one leg crossed over the other and her other servo on top of her exposed hip. "Perfect." Now all she had to do was wait.

She took a few sips of the drink until her comlink began to ring. "ello?" she chirped.

Jetstorm gulped "Uhh…h-hi hunny."

"Hey smexy when are you going to get here?" her voice echoed into his audio sensor. He took a large gulp.

"W-Well, I-I've hit snag a bit." He rubbed the back of his helm as she asked what it was. "Well…."

Outside the office door; the last of the late working bots were busy at their tasks. A femme was receiving files from another worker mech until a sudden screech caused them to look in shock to where the crying was coming from. The only source of the yelling was from inside the jet twins office door. The workers looked at each other in confusion, shrugged and continued on.

"Phinny please! I'm sorry but it's just boss bot is-….. please be understanding I-…..I know I've be making sparkpromise but I-" From under his visor his optic twitched from the pain of the volume from the crying screams through his comlink. "Phinny…."

"DON'T PHINNY ME! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE AND YOU"VE BLOWN IT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" and the connection was gone.

Jetfire walked down the hallway until he came to a familiar door. "192, tiz it" his fist was inches from the door but stopped as the sound of smashing glass was heard. "Phoenix? Are you ok?" Another sound of something shattering made his spark race. "Phoenix?" He whipped open the door to the darkened apartment. It was silent except for the small sound of crying. He went deeper into the apartment; he saw the pink liquid stain on the wall; like somebot had just thrown energon against it. Then noticed the broken glass at the floor below. "Phoenix?" he came around the corner into the living room and saw a darkened figure on the couch, with legs held to her chest, whimpering. A half empty bottle of high-grade was spilled onto the floor and another broken glass on the opposite side of the couch from him.

He walked slowly as if not to startle her, his face plate heated up once he realized what she was wearing...or what she was wasn't wearing. "Are you ok?" he spoke softly.

She looked up at him with tear filled optics, slightly surprised. "Oh Jetfire, *sniff* w-what are you doing here?" she wiped an optic.

"Brother telling me what happen, I came to see if you alright."

Her face turned sour, "Look, if you're here to convince me to get back with him it's not going to-"

"I am not doing such thing. I just come to see if you alright." He placed a servo on her bare back. "But..you know you should not blame. My fault it was that he went to work. If you need be mad at anybot it be me."

She keep silent, "I should but I'm not. You would say no to Sentinel if you knew you were on a date right?"

Jetfire took the question in shock and rubbed the back of his helm, "Well, I am supposing I would….I guess." She became silent, spaced out almost with tears running down her faceplate. Not knowing what else to do he hugged her tightly in his arms. "Be cherrie, is not end of cybertron you know. You are strong femme you'll get through."

She glanced up to him and gave a small smile, "thank you." She sniffed. He returned the smile gave one last embrace (ignoring her lack of cover) and stood up to leave. "Jetfire….."

"Yes?"

She looked at him with sorrow filled optics, "Can you stay a little longer please?" Having not the spark to say no; he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I help clean up the glass." And with that he dropped to all four and carefully picked up the pieces.

"Here," she kneeled beside him and began to do the same. When it came to the last large piece both servos came into contact. The two stared at each other, uncertain, then; ever so slowly their lip components pressed lightly together for a no more than a nanosec. Both's faceplate became warm.

"Well that was um…."

"Uh…ya" The two avoided optic contact but then turned back to each other deeply.

Within a nanokilck the glass that was once picked up was suddenly dropped and the femme was thrown back onto the floor as the mech climbed on top, lip components pressed and glossa exchanged. And the pleasure continued into the night.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Nether spoke a word that morning; sitting in the same booth they did a few nights ago.

Phoenix nether looked up or sipped her drink which she constantly stirred. Jetfire too couldn't look up and held his mug tightly in both servos. There was a long eerie silence between them that seemed to have affected the entire café. Nothing but the faint noises from outside and in the kitchen disturbed the silence.

"So…" Phoenix mumbled. Jetfire slightly jumped but replied in the same tone.

"So…"

"Last night was…um..."

"Uhhh…ya..." Both went silent once again. Phoenix closed her optics, finally looking up to Jetfire; she knew it was time to set things straight.

"Ok, so maybe…last night was a bit...unexpected for both of us. But i-it's was just a one-time thing right? Just a heat of the moment sort of thing?"

"Uhh ya! Ya! Definitely heated moment. All it was." The jet could feel his faceplate beginning to burn. "So…are we keeping this secret?"

"Well," she looked down again into her drink and sighed "even though I've broken up with him, I don't want to hurt him even more saying; I interfaced with his twin. No offence."

"None taken."

"Yes. I think it is better if we just kept last night between ourselves."

Jetfire nodded "Alrighty but what now and what if brother asking where I was?"

"I guess we just do the usual things we do. As for Jetstorm…to honest; tell him anything. I just don't care anymore."

"Phoenix, you should be trying to make amends with bro-"

"No. No more chances. No more excuses. My mind is made up and that's final. I had to; I couldn't take the hurt anymore."

Jetfire stared solidly at her but nodded as to agree. "I better go. I be seeing you laterz yes?"

"Sure." With a small smile and a nod he left his share of credits on the table and left leaving Phoenix alone, stirring.

"I had to…"she peered through the window seeing the orange jet walking down the street. "…I think."

Not a sound was made or heard in the darkened office building. All computers, monitors and such were down for the night, and all the bots gone home.

A tiny cybermouse scuttled across the hallway floor sniffing for his next meal. The sound of a small clank caught its attention; ears perked trying to locate the cause of the mysterious noise. Its tiny spark began to race in panic and zoomed away under the safety of a desk.

The light footsteps were almost non-excitant as the shadowed figure walked through the empty corridor. Its red optic was the only source of light as it scanned the each door looking for a specific one. It's main target.

The shadow finally came to a stop; it found what it had been searching for. It swiped the card through the keylock, there was a green light and the door opened; a sinister smile crossed the shadow's face as it walked in.

"Ahhh!" Jetstorm bolted upright on his berth, panting fiercely.

"Brother? Are alright?" His fiery twin poked his head through the door.

"Uh…Oh! Oh yes brother I am fine. Well…most." His expression saddened, Jetfire couldn't help but ask;

"Most brother?"

The blue jet just shook his helm, "Tiz nothing," he smiled. "Speaking; where you night last?"

"M-me? Uh IIIIIIII….was running!"

"Runnning?"

"Um. Yes. Training."

"But brother, we flyers not runners like other autobots."

"I-I knowing, thought different something would be nice. You know, slight change."

"Oh, I see," the blue jet twin sat up right on the side of his berth, staring sadly at the floor. " I have change too. But… not one I am happy about."

"About Phoenix is not brother?" Jetfire; feeling the small tug of guilt sat beside his depressed twin and placed a clam servo on his shoulder. Jetstorm nodded.

"I be trying to explain but….no point. She is gone." Now the guilt was really starting to 'push' on Fire. His twin had not been so upset since he had lost his favourite toy long ago when they were just sparklings. Storm was miserable for weeks, but who knew how long this hurt will last. It was one thing to miss a toy but a Love? When their gone…when she was gone; a part of him went with away too. "By the way, here are work papers you wanted me to get." He reached over to his berthside table, grabbed a pile of data pads, and handed them over to Fire.

Fire took and stared at them; the cause of what started his brother's misery. What had he done?

"Now you alright brother?"

"Oh yes…..yes I am." The guilt was becoming heavier. He had never had to lie so much to his brother, and the karma was taking its toll on him. He had to tell Storm the truth. He had to or he would explode! What was the worst that could happen? His brother would not speak to him for weeks? Or perhaps never want to see him again? Fire gulped, ether way he knew he needed to tell the truth. "Brother…there…there is something that I should be telling you."

"Yes?"

"I…I may have done someth-"

"Primus! You tell later! We're late for work!" Storm leaped off the berth and rushed around the room for his things. Fire made a small sigh from impatience but also; in a little bit of relief.

"Right."

The two flew jet style to the usual place of business, only to go inside to be surprised by a group of bot huddled around an open office door.

"What is going on?" Jetfire tapped a bot on the shoulder.

"Some bot has completely trashed Sentinel's office!" He replied. The twins looked at each other with the same surprised look.

"Strange. Why somebody do that?" Fire scratched his helm. Storm didn't hear nor answer the question; he was too busy staring at a familiar femme. Phoenix was standing on the tips of her peds trying to get a better look over the crowd but was failing. After a few tries she gave up and landed back down. She froze after she had noticed him as she turned to walk away. He gave a small smile, but an irritated expression was her only reply and then quickly walked away in the other direction. The orange jet caught his brother's depressed sigh and put a servo over his shoulder with a weak smile.

"Why we not have drinks tonight? It get your mind off you-know-who."

"Have best luck if that ever happens brother."

"Be coming on! Let have drink just you and me." Jetfire patted his backstruts.

"Well…..alrighty."

Close enough to wiggle through the last few bots; they peered passed the yellow tape that blocked the entrance to the room.

Trashed was the light term for this mess. Datapads, broken glass, a tossed desk and filing cabinet were thrown all about the room. What was probably getting the most attention was the writing among the back wall; it looked to be paint, capitilized, black coloured letters smears.

NO TIME.

"'No time?'" What meaning is there to this?" Jetstorm looked at his twin; who only shrugged in response. They backed away slowly after they saw the boss bot himself ranting about his trashed office to the Autotrooper; who was taking notes...or was it doodling?

Maccadam's once again was having a busy night; it wasn't unusual to have to yell over all the noise in order for another to hear you. Jetfire found that he didn't have to do that much yelling, his brother wasn't in a very talkative mood. Storm just slouched, sadly starring into his drink.

Fire looked around to find something to break the ice, "Hey….uhh….busy huh?"

"Ya, I guess." The blue twin did not even look up. Fire sighed at the sight of him, what else could he do?

"Did you not say, you are having something to tell from earlier brother?"

'Anything but that!' He cried in his processor. "Uhh, well, I um…" his spark started to race looking for a answer "Nothing! It-it was nothing."

"Oh"

Fire sighed with relief. Face it; he couldn't do it, not while Storm was in the state he was in.

"Hmmm, you know what you need brother?"

"A femmefriend who won't get mad at me?" Storm replied gloomily.

"Exactly!"

"What! I cannot do that!"

"Well not femmefriend say, just you know; flirt a bit. See if meeting someone knew. Those femmes over there look friendly." Storm looked up to a small group of femmes across the room that were waving and winking at them playfully.

"Well I guess, I can-" he faceplate froze, Jetfire cocked an eyeridge and waved a servo in front of his face, then looked to where he was starring. Oh Primus! Out of all the places on Cybertron what was SHE doing here?

Just entering the bar Phoenix quickly pushed her way through the crowds to find a seat at the front counter. Plopped on the stool and waited until the bartender came around and took her order.

"High-grade please." The bar tender nodded, but noticed her downed expression. He leaned on an arm on the counter and threw a rag over his shoulderblade.

"You alright there missy?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"I'm guessing a recent break up, am I right?" Phoenix nodded. "Figured, but this should be the last place to be for nice look'in thing like you to be at hun."

"I know but I think I'd rather be here than in an empty house."

"Point taken, you hang on there and I'll be right back" She gave a small smile as he walked away.

Jetstorm continually starred at her, "I should go over there." He mentioned to Jetfire, "I should go explain."

"IIII do not think such good idea brother, she might still be mad."

"Tiz good point. But I still feel- hey, who iz that sitting with her?" He spotted the large cloaked mech taking the empty stool beside Phoenix.

Phoenix ignored him, until the mech's deep voice worked its way over to her. "Hey there sweetspark. Alone are we?"

"Yes." She sipped her drink without looking his way.

" Me too. Need someone to chat?"

"That's nice but, I just got out of a relationship with somebot and I really don't –"

"Primus, I only asked to talk not for you to make out with me." The mech joked. Phoenix couldn't help but giggle a bit, and feel a little guilty.

"Right, sorry."

Storm glared and growled at the two chatting bots. Jetfire stared and started to become more worried as his twin growled louder at the sight of his ex laughing with the mysterious cloaked mech. "Now brother, err why don't we say hello to other femmes over there? They coming over now." Two of the femmes sat beside Fire while the other stood near Jetstorm and rubbed the top of his helm.

"Hey hun why so angry?" Storm took no notice, still intensely glaring at the unwanted pair across the room. Fine then, if it was the jealously game she wanted to play then he would play too. He smiled and turned toward the femme.

"Would you like a seat?" he scooted inward to let the femme sit.

Phoenix finished her drink and took out some credits, but the mech put his down before she had the chance. "Allow me." He emplied.

"Oh Thank you!"

"No problem. But listen if ya ever wanna, ya know, hang out, just let me know."

"Oh thanks but I don't know if-" Phoenix froze as she slightly turned and saw the blue jet flirting with a strange femme. What…but…how? The surprise feeling was then replaced by anger. She turned back to him smiling.

"You know; I just might take you up on that offer. What was your name?"

"Lockdown, and yours?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm," she turned her head to the right, starring into the full length mirror of her bedroom. "Still not enough polish on this side." Grabbing a brush, she dipped it into the small try of silver powder and gently stroked it across the right side of her faceplate. She turned her helm both ways until she finally decided that both sides were even. "There, much better." When she placed the brush down, she noticed the small shimmer of her neck.

She traced the pointed edged of the star necklace and sighed. Slipping her servo up the purple ribbon she undid the clip, looked at it one more time before putting it back into the box in which it once came. Then the box was slipped into a drawer and locked away.

Grabbing her bag, she left and locked the apartment, headed down the elevator and out the lobby door. Rummaging through her small bag, she doubled checked to see if everything was there, "Ok, keycodes, mirror, frequency code book….ooff!...Oh pardon me-" she looked up and paused realizing who had bumped into her.

"Sorry I-" Jetstorm replied the same manor.

"Jetstorm." Phoenix said bluntly but politely, turning her helm; making no optic contact.

"Phoenix." He replied in the same tone, also turned away with arms crossed.

"You look well."

"Thanks. You are also looking….good."

"Thank you." Still nether turned to face each other. Jetstorm bit his lower lip component; what he really wanted to say was how slagging radiant she looked! But he could only think of one reason why she would look like that.

``So, where is she?" she asked, still turned away.

"Where who?"

"You're friend from last night at Maccadam's."

"I should be asking the same." He finally turned to her with an annoyed gaze.

"For your information;" she looked over her shoulder, "I have in fact; a date with them tonight."

"Well then…be having fun."

"I will." Phoenix crossed her own arms and gave the same glare right into Jetstorm's faceplate.

"Alright then!"

"Indeed!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" and with their last burst both set off in their separate directions.

Jetstorm marched down the hall fuming, as while Jetfire was reading until the sudden stomping of his twin brother, caused him to look up.

"Brother?" he leaned forward from his seat in time to see Storm turn into their room and the door slamming shut.

"Oh boy." He moaned.

Storm crossed his arms as he forcefully sat on his berth, starring out his window, pouting. "Stupidmother-*mumble*whothinkingheis*mumble*whatshethinking!" with one final 'humph!' he lay back onto the berth and stared at the ceiling. He rubbed his helm from feeling a slight pain in his processor.

He lost track of the time as he continuously looked at the bare roof, until a bright blue, flashing light he saw through the side of his visor caught his curiosity. He looked over to Jetfire's berth side table, only a few feet away from his own, to see a single data pad's screen flashing on and off. "Silly brother. You left screen on again." Picking up the pad he tapped its surface the specialized pen and was about to hit the Off button until he noticed the small file logo on the opposite side of the screen; 'Journal- One new entry.' "That is strange," he cocked an eyeridge. "Brother never do day entry without telling."

It was true; the journal was a daily thing both twins shared, having their own separate ones of course, yet they would still share what they had written (obviously deifying the purpose.)

Tapping the pen in curiosity, he opened and read the latest blog, thinking it would be something he already knew, but as he read the more his spark began to race. He jaw dropped in a horrified gasp. "No…brother."

Phoenix waited patiently in the restaurants waiting area; she looked around all the seats in hopes of finding a single mech sitting by his lonesome, but to no avail.

"For you," a deep voice cooed from behind. She gasped in slight shock, turning only realizing that it was Lockdown holding a single rose.

"Oh, haha thank you." She took the flower. "You certainly look handsome."

"You don't' look to bad yourself darl'in." he winked. The waiter showed them to their seats, but not without a few glances that looked their way. Phoenix could see through the corner of her optic the mix of shocked, confusion and fear. Sure her date looked a little …..Intimidating but really there was no need.

He pulled and pushed in her chair as she sat; both ordered and drank medium-grade wine, tapping the glasses together, and ate their meals faster than expected. It was only wine left and a good time to find out more about her mysterious mech.

"You'll have to ignore the glares; I get them a lot." He sipped.

"It's alright. I tend to have the same problem once in a while."

"You? Now why's that?"

"Well….I'm…a techno-organic." She blushed. A thought at the back of her processor was screaming 'why did you say that! He'll probably freak out and try to ditch you now!' But to her surprise he only chuckled.

"What? That's it? If anything I think there just starrin' cause your one unique look'in bot. She blushed harder. "Really, I mean look at those pretty stabilizers of yours. Wh-what do you call 'em? Wings?"

"That would be it." She took a quick sip and giggled as he continuously stared at her with somewhat mischievous grin. "What?"

"Nothin' "

"Hmmm." She cocked an optic ridge, "So, why do they stare at you if I may ask?"

"Never said ya couldn't sweetspark. Let's just say they're not a fan of my….profession."

"And what is that?" She waited for a response, but all he did was put his glass on the table and lean back in the chair looking calmly at the floor.

"Nothing personal, but I don't think I know you well enough to give you that information."

"Why? You a cop?" she joked, leaning forward on her arms against the table.

He chuckled "Not quite, I'm more of a 'collector' if you will."

"What kind of 'collector'?"

"Can't tell ya."

"Then why would anyone find a collector so intimidating?"

He shrugged, "They have their reasons I suppose. May I?" he held up the bottle.

"Never said you couldn't." she held up her glass in between two digits as he poured.

"So what about you?"

"Nothing special just a secretary at the Elite Guard."

"Just a secretary? No no that's not a place for a femme with your skills,"

"How do you exactly know of 'my skills'?"

"It's a secret."

"Hmmm, you seem to be full of them; which is making me wonder if I can trust you at all."

"Most find that interesting about me."

"And by 'Most' I suppose you mean the other femmes you've encountered?"

His laughed boomed though out the diner "You got a good sense of humour there. I like it. But no, I don't see a lot of anyone these days." He filled her glass again even though it was only half empty.

"Then how am I supposed to know you if you won't tell me anything?"

The smirk across his face made her somewhat uncomfortable, "I know a way you can, questions is; my place or yours?"

"Ummm ya, I-I really don't think so." She drank.

"Why not?"

"Well for one ya haven't told me a thing about yourself and second I don't really 'do it' on first dates."

"Relax hun," he leaned forward in his seat, his face eerily close to hers. "You've got nothing to worry about." He poured her another drink.

"Hehehe, whooo, I think I've had *hic* a bit too much" Phoenix giggled; she could feel her faceplate burning as she stumbled, but was caught by Lockdown before she fell completely over.

"Just a bit." He held her up with one arm around her middle, leaning her against him while holding onto her servo with the other. He hoisted her up to get a better grip of her waist, "So this is your place huh?" She looked up, even though her sight was blurry; she could still make out the shapes of the building that seemed familiar.

"Mmmmhmm *hic*"

"Well then we better get you inside." Through the lobby and an elevator lift later, her giggle echoed down the hall until Lockdown halted.

"What is it?" she looked up to him but he didn't answer, he just kept looking in the direction of a doorway that seemed to be open, until they noticed the bits of charred metal poking out from around the frame. "What the pit?" she staggered a bit to find the number of the apartment; 192. "Oh my Primus! Wha-" The door looked to be blasted into, as she made her way past the shards she avoided the other obstacles of turned over tables and broken glass from the mirrors. "Who…who did this?" Lockdown silently made his own way in.

"Hmmm, looks like somebot swiped and trashed the place."

"But *hic* but I, nothings missing as far as *hic* I can tell." her legs gave and she fells to her knees. The mech walked over and helped hold her steady on her peds.

"Come on sweetspark, you better sober up before you make any calls. You can stay at my place tonight."

"Oh I don't want to im-*hic* impose or anything."

"Nah, don't worry. We can sort this mess out tomorrow." He walked her out the door until she suddenly stopped, rubbing her helm. She moaned as she could feel the energon wearing off, bringing a crashing feeling to her processor. "Here." With one swoop of his arm, he lifted her legs up over his arm and held her gently close to him with the other.

"But I…" she felt too weak to speak.

"Shhhh…..I told you not to worry about it. Now you take a nice stasis nap." With a small smile and nod, she rested her helm on his chestplate and slowly closed her optics.

Sentinel watched as the Autotroopers cleaned the last of the paint, collected their supplies and took down all the tape in his doorway. Now if only they could clean up the rest of the mess in this place.

"Your all clear sir," the last of the troopers saluted, "But I'm afraid there doesn't seem to be any evidence at all here."

"What? Nothing? *grunt* great, just perfect."

"Well there was one thing we found sir, by your desk." He lifted the strange object for Sentinel to see. His optics widened at the familiar object. "Does this belong to anyone?"

"Oh yes," the blue mech snatched the mysterious object from the trooper's servo, "I know EXACTLY who this belongs to."

Phoenix could feel that she was laid down on something smooth; optics slowly opening she could see it was a berth. Turning to one side, she used her arm to elevate the upper half of her frame, gazing around the surroundings. It had to have been his bedroom; but it looked so bare. Nothing but the single berth in which she was lying on, a giant screen upon the wall and the usual mech mess of random junk in a small pile in the corner of the floor. The only thing not there was Lockdown; she rubbed her helm which was still throbbing. A little bit of that mid-grade was still working through her system, her thoughts still scrambled.

The door slid open, "Well, morning there sunshine." The large mech walked in and sat himself on the edge of the berth as Phoenix shifted to a more comfortable pose.

" Hehe hello," she stretched the kinks out of her circuits, "How long was I out?"

"Actually not that long. Only dropped ya here only a few klicks ago."

"Oh, well thanks for letting me stay."

"My pleasure." He leaned back with one arm over her legs to keep balance, but made no other motion towards her. But the small glint behind his optic said he wanted to.

She didn't know how it happened but somehow she felt the same. All those times she would wake up; and there was nothing but an empty space on her berth where somebot was supposed to be, and yet he was here. Actually there beside her.

He glanced away, "Save the call to the Troopers till morning I'm sure th-hmmmm!" the nanoclick he turned back her way; she already was sat up on her knees, servos cupped his large chin and her lip components in lock with his. When they broke apart he laughed, "Now that's something I don't get to often." He pulled himself into the berth "If I didn't know better I'd say I think you might still be a bit tipsy".

"Just *hic* showing my appreciation."

"Allow me to oblige." She giggled as he brought her closer to his frame, his large servos almost engulfing her entire waist. He locked lip components with her again, but deeper, his servo cradling her head as she gently pushed back. His glossa slipped past her lips but she didn't mind and did the same.

She could feel him softly pushing her backwards; she slowly lay back onto the berth sprawling out on her backstruts, lips still locked, exchanging fluid. He moved down to her neck nipping at her exposed wires, while placing himself directly on top of the femme, making his way between the legs. He grinded his pelvic plate against hers; the erotic sensation provoking a soft moan to escape her vocalizer and the pelvic plating to slide back; fully exposing herself . "Oh…ohhhhh mmmm."

The tender , warm kisses moved down past her chassis and cockpit until he almost reached her open pelvic plate, then stuck out his glossa and slowly licked his way up again. "Mmmmm that's good." Phoenix mind was not all there but whatever was going on; she liked it. Mid way up the mech pushed a large servo between her legs and rubbed her hot port hard.

"Ohhhahhh ahhhhhhh!" Her faceplate became crimson as he made it all the way back to her neck. She rolled her helm to the side, with her back arching taking in all the pleasurable touching. The heat she could feel coming of his chessie was only more arousing.

" Mmmmmmm sweetspark; you are so hot down there." He took his servo away from her now leaking port. She stayed laid on the berth as he sat back on his knees and slid back his plating exposing a large, dripping cable.

"Oh….*hiccup*….wow. I-I don't think that's going to fit."

He leaned in close to her face with a mischievous smile, "Don't worry," he kissed her forehead, "I'll try to be gentle." She gasped as he moved upward; feeling the tip of the throbbing spike swipe across her port, "But no promises."

With a few relaxing gasps; she spread her legs wider, "Ok," she gasped "Go oooh oohOOOOOOON!" Before she could even finish; Lockdown had already pinned her down and started to thrust his cable into her tiny port, he grunted trying to make it all fit in.

"Unnngh! Ohhhh that's tight." The moans and pleasurable cries of the femme under him filled his audio sensors. The sweet noises made him arouse for more, and pumped harder he did. "Ohhh yessss. My rare fire bird."

"Nnnn! Hhaahaaaaaaa!... ohh P-primus!" the more he pumped the easier and softer it felt. Her burning insides throbbed and tightened around the intruding appendage. "Ohh th-thank you, thank you."

" UUuhhhnnn! Whats that?"

"Th-thank…ahhhhh… Thank you!" She moved along with his thrusting, with back arching and servos gripping tightly to the sides of the berth. "Ohhhh yyesss! Thank you soooo muuuch!" It was almost like singing to his audio sensors, her sweet toned cries and gasps where beautifully smooth and calm. He continued to kiss and nip at her neck, feeling the heat generate from her frame as there mixed lubricant spilled onto the berth.

"Ahhhhahhhh that's it. That's it fire bird, just uuhhhnn...keep singing." He thrusted harder, grabbing on to her waist as it continuously motioned, fondling her curves.

This was so naughty, but Phoenix couldn't help it; it felt so good. " Hahhaaaaa P-primus yes…that feels…so…oh f-frag!" she could feel herself about to overload, she whimpered and she bit her lower lip and scrapped her denta trying to restain from screaming passion.

Feeling her insides starting to clench spasmodically around his cable; the muscle car started to slam his hips down hard and fast, making it harder for her to resist the final release.

"Uhhnnn! You like that don't you my sexy lil'…."

Lubricant pulsing and sparks exposed from there chambers, the bird bot couldn't hold it in any longer "NAHH AHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her wail echoed through the room, backstruts sharply curved off the berth. A few pumps later he soon joined in the passionate release, slowing down; sparks returned to their chamber leaving both panting in exhaustion and in undeniable pleasure. She moaned as Lockdown pulled his throbbing cable from her dripping port and collapsed beside her, placing his servos behind his helm. "Now that," he panted, "was one pit of a thank you."

"You're welcome." Phoenix used the last of her strength to roll over to his side and laid her helm on his chesse. "But…just so you know…"

"Hmm?" he gazed down her and her up to him.

"The next time you try to drug somebot make sure their ACTULLY good and drunk before putting it in their drink."

"What are you-" he stared stunned as she showed him the small blue, oval pill that he had thought he slipped in her drink. "But…how did you?"

"I saw you trying to put in my drink but pulled it out when you turned away."

"But you were-"

"Oh I was drunk, until we got to my apartment. From there I was just buzzed." She flicked the pill so it bounced of his forehead bouncing off somewhere off the berth. He smirked, he has only said this to a few bots but; to find out what he was doing without HIM even knowing and still interfacing, well, that was just damn impressive.

"You sneaky lil glitch you." He placed an arm over her shoulders making her giggle with delight, knowing she had outsmarted him. "You are definitely one of a kind sweetspark." He gazed upward towards the ceiling.

"Thanks for noticing." She winked then rested her helm back onto his chasse, finally closing her optics, as he looked back down just as Phoenix fell into stasis.

He rubbed her helm gently, watching her with greedy optics and a smirk most bots have known to fear, "Yes bot….a real keepsake."


	7. Chapter 7

"So you are saying you have had these processoraches for some time now?" Perceptor stared at Jetstorm blankly in his seat, data pad in servo.

"Yes. Recently most. They be going and coming." Jetstorm wiggled in his own seat, but he knew if anyone could help, it would be the Head of project Safeguard to truly deduct what was going on with his frame and circuitry.

"And you appear to be having flashes of amnesia as well?"

He nodded, "It like 2 days before today; I be walking to place then…..it like… I go into stasis then…appear somewhere different without knowing how there I got!"

Preceptor chewed the end of his pen, looking over his notes. "Hmmm….I could conduct a scan of processor and see what I can theorize from you malfunctions. For now I recommend plenty of rest for recharging and to keep away from anything that may seem to stress you." The jet nodded. "Tell me, is there anything you can remember before these pains began that might have caused them?"

"The only thing….." the blue jet looked to the ground in deep and depressed thought. He really hoped he was wrong but it was the only thing he could think of,

"Yes?"

" My femm…excuse, ex-femmefriend had brokebond with me."

"I see. I then ask you to delete any prior memory of her to assure that your stresses will finally relief from your frame; if this is indeed the cause of the problem."

Jetstorm looked to the ground sadden; if ONLY it was that easy. He still couldn't process the fact that she was gone, and possibly in the servos of some other mech.

"Just try to keep yourself in a relaxing state and I will be in contact when I come to a theory." Perceptor ordered him to lay back onto the berth as the tech bot made a final scan over his helm. When finished Jetstorm left the scientist to do his work and headed home.

'Just be relaxing' he thought. 'No stress'. He repeated the same phrase over and over again and even tried to ignore all the memory he had of Phoenix, no longer trying to remember her address, her frequency…her smile, those silver stands of cable that came down the back of her helm and around her glimmering faceplate and that perfectly curved frame… no! He shook his helm, with spark shrinking. "No, I-I shall not be thinking of her anymore! I….I...Gaahhh!" both servos clasped around his helm as it felt like a wave of pulsing pain rushed through it. Only a klick later, standing alone in the street, moaning did the pain finally pass. Maybe Perceptor was right, maybe the memory where just too painful for him. But there where so many, it would have been like wiping away half his mind.

He was deep in thought all the way back to his home building, until he saw a pair of Autotroopers and Sentinel Prime standing at his open front door. "Sentinel Prime sir? Why you here?"

The Prime gave his casual glare but with a slight tinge of crimson in his faceplate. "Jetstorm, do you know anything about this?"

"About what sir?"

"Why the Troopers found YOUR brother's goggles in MY office that was mercilessly destroyed?" he dangled the familiar orangey-brown coloured band in the blue jets face. His visor flashed wide, it couldn't be.

"It-it cannot be! Brother would never do that sir. He haz no reason to do that. Crossing spark."

"Where you with him or see him during the night before I found my office in shambles?"

"I…..I uh, that is…i think so."

"You THINK so?"

Truth was he just couldn't remember if he even was with Jetfire that night. It was only in the morning that he saw him, but the rest…he couldn't bring himself to remember.

"I did see him that morning… "

"But not during the night?" Sentinel cocked an optic ridge suspiciously.

"He said he was out training."

"Training?"

"Yes."

" Hmmm…" The blue snowmobile eyed Jetstorm making him feel uncomfortable. The jet's attention was directed elsewhere when the pair of Troopers led out a stasis cuffed Jetfire; with a shocked and confused expression, turning to worry as he saw his twin mirroring his exact expression.

"Brother, I did'nt do it I swear!" the orange jet exclaimed.

"We found this sir." The trooper gave over a file filled with photos. "Apprently there some pictures of your uhh…vacation that were um….less then flattering." The other trooper turned away trying to keep in a giggle.

The Prime's cheekplates were now in full blown colour, "Care to explain this?" he shook it in Jetfire's face.

"I-I not knowing how or what even it is."

"Then whhhyy was it in your room?"

"We share room Prime sir." Jetstorm hissed. 'Whoa…..where was that coming from?'

"Well unless you can prove otherwise, he will be held responsible until further notice and watch that tone of yours."

Jetstorm was about to comment when a femme's voice echoed behind him "What is going on here?" He felt a slight ting in his circuits seeing the the purple bird bot ran up beside him in the corner of his visor.

"There's proof that Jetfire here was the one that broke into the Elite building that night my room was trashed."

"What? Why would he do that? Besides he was with- "she slapped her servos over her mouth when Jetfire shook his helm slightly with widened optics.

"With who exactly?" Both Troopers, Sentinel and Jetstorm looked at her with curious stares; Storms being a little sterner.

"W-was with…m-m-myyy friennndd… Jady! Yes! He was with Jadebutterfly that night."

"He was out training with Jadebutterfly?"

"Yes sir." She nervously smiled, she had no idea about what the training was about but it only took her a klick to think that that was possibly the fib Jetstorm told him. As for Jady; she was going to have to quickly com-link her to ask the fellow femme to play along.

"Fine, but until we can contact her to assure this; Jetstorm here will be in lockdown until further notice." Ending his statement the orange-beige twin was led away, but gave a small nod toward what Storm thought was towards him, until he saw Phoenix return the same gesture.

Jetstorm just glared at the floor; she wanted to comfort him but she could tell him when he wanted to be alone. "I'm sorry Storm," she turned to leave, "If you need any help with bailing Fire out just as-"

"I thought Jady was away…"

"What?" she turned back.

"Jady, last hear she was on earth she not? For vacation."

"Oh well yes but um…well she came back early…and well…"

"Fine"

"Storm I didn't mean any-"

"It fine! Just…just go!" His servos clenched. Where was all this coming from? Was it his processoraches acting up again? He choose not to look back to her, remembering what Perceptor had said about trying to ignore any contact, and the shocked yet annoyed stare she was giving him.

She crossed her arms and finally looked away, "Well if you're gonna be like that then fine, have it your way." Walking down the corridor he could hear her mumble 'Great…more problems and Troopers."

"What do you mean 'more'?" he unexpectedly blurted.

She turned her helm to him, "My place was broken into last night." She replied bluntly.

"What? When? Was it that mech you were meeting last night?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no I was with him all night. And strangely enough…nothing was taken." A ding from the elevator broke the little time of silence, making Phoenix disappear behind its doors.

'All night?' what did she mean 'ALL night?' Suspicion catching up with him he flew down the stairs, making sure not to be seen, spotting Phoenix leaving through the door. He had no idea what was coming over him; the compel to sneak and spy was definitely not normal but just to satisfy his own gut feeling he NEEDED to know who exactly this 'mysterious' mech was.

Silently behind her he followed, peeking over every corner until she turned down into an ally. Dead centre she came to a stop, he crouched in the shadows watching her look around for something. She faced his way scratching her helm as behind her a servo came out of the shadows slamming down on her shoulder blade making her jump. Jetstorm was about to jump forward until she turned around and giggled with a servo on her pumping spark. "Primus, scare a femme why don't cha?"

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to frighten ya," The tall mysterious figure emerged from the shadows. Jetstorm had to clasp the wall to stop himself from stumbling; he knew that voice sounded familiar. The mech was...he just couldn't believe… Lockdown? "But I have to admit that look on you faceplate was pretty funny."

"Hardy har har" she chuckled sarcastically. She fluttered her wings to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, and dangled there with one pede popped in the air. "So, wanna go to my place now that it's all cleaned up?"

" I was actually thinking my place again…you know for 'safety' reasons."

Something twitched at the back of Jetstorm processor when Lockdown wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, holding her close. Wait….arms? Didn't he have a hook before? It had to be a replacement in order to fool Phoenix, who obviously didn't know who or what the mech really was. But what would a bot like him be doing hitching himself up with someone else? 'It have to be trap.' He thought. 'I must do something.' Without another thought he pounced from the shadows and pointed fiercely at the couple, "Put her down!"

Phoenix looked back surprised, still clinging on to the taller mech's neck, all while Lockdown just cocked an optic ridge not at all phased by the sudden intrusion. "Storm? What are you doing here? Where you following me?"

"No…I just..."

"Oh, so this is the bot you left. Heh." The taller mech's sneer made the anger in Jetstorm boil. "You know if ya really gotta watch ya self jetboy. No one likes a stalker."

"You would be knowing…"

"What do you mean?" Phoenix exclaimed, but Jetstorm kept his hard glare so she turned upward to face the mech she was embracing. "What does he mean by that?"

"Nothin'." He took his gaze away from the opposing mech and smiled, "He's just blowin' some hot steam."

"WHY YOU LI-!"

"You go on birdy; I'll catch up in a klick." He placed her down, but she put a servo on his forearm with a worried look. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna have a spark to spark talk with him, that's all."

Not sure of what else to do she nodded and walked behind him, and could feel the muscle car watching her until she was gone from view.

Storm watched as well, he too would like to have this 'spark to spark' talk. "BE SEEING YOU, I KNOW WHAT-ACK!" before he could even blink Lockdown was holding him up by his throat against the ally wall.

"Oh, I know that you know me autobot, and I definitely remember you. And it's pretty clear that birdbot doesn't… I intend to keep it that way." There was slight amusement as the jet wriggled in his servo. "Now I suggest you leave us alone and find yourself some another femme to frag." With a flick of his wrist he sent Jetstorm flying into a pile of trash cans. "She's mine now. Tsk tsk shouldn't have treated a prize like that with such little respect." The blue jet crawled out on all fours, coughing and rubbing his now crushed vocaliser.

"You…hypocrite. You just see her as trophy!"

"Guilty, but ya know; now I'm seeing a whole different side of her…..well at least my spike is." Jetstorm could not find the energy to do anything but watch as the hunter walk away but paused and looked back to the distressed mech, "And scrap is she tight." The jet banged his fist on the ground as Lockdown winked then vanished into the shadows; his laugh echoing through the jet's audio sensors.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Warning: consists of rape and sexual themes. You have been warned!_**

****Poor Jetfire sat; slouched over the hanging berth upon the wall, helm in servos, in a cloud of gloom behind the solid thick glass walls that caged him. He sighed in boredom and depression, he swore over and over to the officials that he had no idea where that file came from or how his spare pair of goggles got into the office! But besides the two clues; there was no other solid evidence to prove that he was there. Unfortunately that did not make the officials any lighter on him.

The opening of a distant door stirred him away from his daydream state and listened carefully to the oncoming pedesteps, coming closer and closer. An Auto trooper passed by, no surprise there, but the bot who followed behind widened his optics. "Phinny? What you doing here?"

"I came to help bail you out." The femme smiled then nodded to the trooper, who took the signal to leave. She kept watch on the guard until he was out of hearing range at the end of the hall, watching. "Luckily I managed to catch Jady's frequency before they did and got her to play along for us." She whispered.

"That is good! Then I really am free?"

"Yes!...Besides the bail of course. I guess Jetstorm has been by already?"

"Actully…no."

She gave him a confused look, "What?"

"It true. Brother have not visit me at all." Saying those words really stung him, and Phoenix could tell from his expression that it did.

"Strange. Do you think-do you think he knows? About…..that night?"

"No. I not thinking he does."

"Should we tell them the truth? The Troopers I mean, that; we were together that night? But tell them not to mention it to-"

"No!" He slightly clapped his hand on the glass wall, making Phinny flinch. Seeing the small shock on her face he backed away and sighed. "To no offense them, but if one knowing for Troopers; they tend to have 'loosened lip components.'"

"Ohhh, I see." She stood silently for only a klick, and then looked right back up with a smile. "Just hang on, I'll post your bail then you'll be free as a bird! Uh….so to speak." and with that she turned and left with the trooper.

Jetfire waited until another white bot came, unlocked his cell and gestured him out of the building where Phoenix waited with the same smile. As soon as he was down the set of stairs she hugged him tightly, and he in return, both chuckling; while the single red glowing optic of a distant shadowed figure watched them from a building top.

" Thanking you ever so much Phinny!" the orange jet released her from the pleasant hold.

"No problem, really! Now, just one thing."

"What that?"

"You need to find Jetstorm and find out what's up with him. It might just be me but he hasn't been himself lately."

Jetfire nodded in agreement, "Mmmhmm, I do that. And I have question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I-is it true you're…with other mech?"

Phoenix looked at him with a frozen glance, "Uh, yes I am, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Do you not think maybe that is being reason of brother's peculiarness?"

"I dunno Fire. Maybe it is maybe it isn't but ether way….look; let's just talk about something other than Jetstorm please!"

There was something bothering her, he could just tell. "Sorry, so uh...how is this new friend anyway?"

"He's fantastic. A little on the rough side but he's charming, intelligent, and witty and he makes me feel…makes me feel….."

"Wanted? What brother couldn't?"

"I never meant that!" she exclaimed to an unfazed Jetfire, "It's just...he makes me feel, well yes I'll admit; like he wants me. To actually keep me close." She wrapped her arms around herself, in thought of actually being held by somebot, close and lovingly; something that she had been missing for a long time.

"I guess he must saying he is loving you alot"

"Ya, well….sort of, I mean…he doesn't say it as often as I like but, you know…"

"Phinny, tiz being none of my business; but are you sure he not just taking advantage of you?"

"Ok now you're starting to SOUND like Jetstorm. No he isn't." but she could'nt help but feel the slight ting at the back of her cpu, she choose to ignore it. Jetfire kept his stare, he wanted to ask what she meant by 'sounding' like Storm but he did not want to press the matter further, worried that it might anger or upset the femme. If she was happy with this mech, then he did not want to interfere, but still; he felt strange about it all.

"Again thanking you." He waved his final farewell, and she watched as he flew off on his mission.

"Good luck." She whispered sadly.

Wheeljack whistled cheerily, walking down the hall with a tray of spare parts from his latest invention that had apparently had another one of his famous 'accidents'. Passing a certain open doorway, spotted from the corner of his optic, he spotted the emotionless professor scouring through a pile of scans, data pads and blueprints. Quietly he snuck in, peeking over the shorter mech's shoulder plate. "Hey there Preceptor! What ya doing there?"

"Jetstorm has been telling me of resent malfunctions in his possessor that have been causing him great pain.`` The monotone bot did not look up to his partner, but instead shuffled through the pads.

Wheeljack looked over the exposed blueprints. "I thought these looked familiar, but why are you looking over the entire Safeguard plans?"

"Because it possibly could be connected, perhaps it is just a faulty circuit but I am unsure at the moment." He lifted one of scans high for the light above to see through the transparent film. "Strange."

"What's that?" He always loved it when Perceptor was being professional; there was just something about his seriousness that always seems to turn him on. (You all know what I mean w0)

"I do not see anything wrong, everything appears normal, but this data collected here says there is a glitch in…."

"In what? What's wrong?" he placed the tray on a side table and put his servos on the scopes' shoulders.

"The control panel placed in his processor,"

"The one we put in to stop Starscream's decepticon coding from leaking into their cpus?"

"Exactly, the coding must be slowly seeping in, causing the pains. And the stress and anger he has been experiencing is only increasing its speed into his cpu."

"Scrap. We better tell him to come in and get that fixed as soon as possible. Might be a good idea to call in his brother too, have them both checked out."

"Indeed, I will contact them immediately." He stood out from his seat, as Wheeljack's servos slipped off.

"Oh right… sure." The white, striped mech picked up his tray and walked out from the room. Only taking a few steps, when Perceptor poked his head out from the door way. "Alright, just a quick one."

"EEEEEEEEE!" In a flash Wheeljack dropped the tray and zoomed back into the lab shutting the door behind him.

Phoenix yawned loudly and lifter her limp body off of Lockdown's chest; who was still in stasis, and looked for her armour that was scattered along the floor. Reaching over the berth she grabbed her chest plate from underneath, reattaching it to her frame.

"And where are you going?" asked a deep groggy voice. She turned while still dressing. She didn't even realise that he had woken, with his servos resting behind his head.

"Home, it's about time I went back."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. If nothing was takin' from your place; only means they were probably coming for you."

"Thanks, but I'm a big femme now. I know how to take care of myself" she mocked while fitting her leg back into her 'boot'. "Besides I gotta head to work later in the week and all my things are there."

"I know, but still," a pair of bulky arms wrapped around her mid-section and pulled her back on top of his chest again. "It will be much better if you stayed here." Her sarcastic grin hid what little nervousness she felt the way he said those words. Shaking it off with a sigh, her upper torso turned to stare at him and rested her helm on her elbow.

"I'll be fine."

"I just don't want you coming back….damaged."

"If it's another round you want you'll get it." She cooed and slowly moved up to his faceplate. With a greedy grin he too moved forward, hungrily eyeing those lip components, with his own puckered when she suddenly stopped inches from the oral pleasure. "After, I go to work and spend a day at my own place." A quick kiss to the forehead and Phoenix leapt off the berth leaving behind a sulky Lockdown.

"Ahh geez."

She couldn't help but giggle at his response, walking down the halls of his camouflaged ship. Hearing no other sounds of movement she assumed that he went back into stasis. The sound of a beep behind a closed door she only just passed caught her audio censor's attention. She took a few steps back to the origin of the noise. Of course it had to be the one room that Lockdown had specifically told her not to enter. Maybe it was some sort of project he was working on? Every time she passed she would hear the constant noise of buzzing or screeching and sometimes what sounded like a blast from a gun, but true to her promise she never mentioned or asked about the room again. The beeping kept on, she looked down the way she came and wondered if she should wake him, but being rude was out of the question. What was the harm in answering a simple contact? She could just write the message down for him. "In and out that's it." She muttered.

She pressed a servo against the door, jumping back as it slid upwards. A small gasp escaped her lips, gazing about the entire room; two large berths were slanted upwards, and in the far back of the room were many shelves and wall hangings of different sizes. She looked closer among the objects; they were all mods, weapons. "What-what is all this." She moved her servo among one of the larger pieces, the feeling of moisture made her freeze and lift it away, digit tips dripped with warm pink energon. Horror crept through her frame, stumbling away from the shelf of what was now clear as 'fresh' taken mods. Phoenix franticly wiped the liquid away with spark racing. A flashback of their first night wiped by her cpu; "I'm more of a 'collector' if you will…" his voice grazed in her processor like metal upon metal. The beeping finally stopped, snapping out of her shock she turned to the large monitor as a mech's voice answered it.

"Hey bounty hunter, wounderin' if you took care of that 'problem' for me. I got ya credits so don't forget to get contact when the jobs done." The transmission ended.

Run, her inner self shouted, run now! She stepped backwards, ready to turn and bolt out of this place until a deep voice made her freeze in place. "I told you not to come in here."

The bird bot turned and backed away from her only exit, away from the tall mech that blocked her way to freedom, coming closer and closer. Trying to calm herself she stood as straight as she could with a stern glare "So, this is what you 'collect'?"

"I guess you would have figured it out sooner or later." He smirked, "As you see I have a thing for mods, and….rarities." he kept creeping forward the more she backed away.

"So, that's what Jetstorm meant. You just need my mods." She gasped as she finally bumped into the wall, spark racing faster as he leaned in closer, servo against the wall blocking a side.

"Oh no sweetspark. Like I said I have a fondness for 'rarities' and a flying autobot that's also part organic; that seems pretty rare to me. Usually I prefer to take the parts of a bot that I find interesting, the usual buzz saw, laser axe etc. You however, are an exception. I prefer my prizes in one piece."

"So I'm a just trophy then to you. "

"Tsk tsk, now don't go sayin' stuff like that. I gave you what you wanted didn't I? Somebot to care for ya, somebot to love. I think the least you can do in return is let me have my fun."

"You're a creep." She glared hard into his optics.

"Now you can't have everything in life there song bird." A servo gripped the chin of her faceplate, she tried to pull it away but his grip was too tight. "But I know one way I can return it," her courage began to shrink as she became pressed between the wall and his frame, servos fondling her curves. His pelvic plate rubbed up against her own, as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall. "How's about that 'other round' you promised me hmm?"

"N-n-n-no! Get off me!" It was hard to move she found; fighting against his grip with such small space. Terror embraced Phoenix as she could feel the heat coming from under the muscle car's plate; the sick bot was getting turned on by all this.

"See, now this is what I meant when I said you needed to put more fight into it." A dark chuckle escaped his vocaliser. Leaning over, gently kissing her neck making her struggle against him even more and while she faced away. "Now hold still." Shuffling both her wrists into one servo, held above her head, he reached down with the other releasing his throbbing cable.

In a flash of panic she wriggled even harder "No! Let go! Let go!"

"Shhhh…relax sweetspark. I bet you'll enjoy it. Maybe even… 'love' it."

She shut her optics tight, when a reflex kicked in and her leg came shooting upward.

"Guughhnn!" the grip on her wrists loosened, opening one optic; Lockdown was grunting over in pain. Looking down even lower she saw that her knee was right up in his crotch plate. Seeing the opportunity she needed; both wrists were yanked from under his grasp, causing his upper half to slide downward. Faceplate in the right position she rammed her elbow into it, sending the mech stumbling to the side; still holding his bruised pride. Wasting no time Phoenix bolted passed him, avoiding his attempted grab and through the doorway trying to see through the tears that were wielding up in her optics. But the time for crying was later, now was the time to escape this place.

"PHOENIX!" An angry cry echoed through the halls.

She refused to look back and kept running; she ran and ran until she found her exit. Dashing out of the ship (disguised as an abandoned building) she transformed and used all the might of her wings to fly away as fast as she could into the sky. She did not stop for a good several minutes, and thought to be at a good couple miles away; she finally took heed to landing on the top of a building, transformed once more and hid behind the small shed that was the entrance to the roof. Exhausted from the flight she leaned against the wall, sliding down with servo over spark until she was sitting on the floor. It felt like it was about to pound out of her chest. Gasping; calming down her spark rate the tears in her optics wielded up again but this time she let them through.

They poured down her faceplate as she bawled, 'He tried to warn you.' Her inner self cried 'Storm tried to warn you but you were too stupid to believe him.' How right it was; she was just thinking of her own feelings. It wasn't a new mech that she felt that she needed, but what she missed in her old one. The old, carefree, life loving Jetstorm that she had been so blind to, she pulled up her legs close to her frame holding them tightly, sobbing into them. It only took her till she was almost raped did she finally realize. "Pit do I make some good decisions, I'm such an idiot." she sniffed "Primus I'm such a selfish glitch. I never even considered what you felt." How could she possibly go back to him now? After all the things she said and done? There was no possible way he would take her back, but deep within her spark she knew she had to set things right, to tell him the truth…all of it. Even if he would never want to see her again; at least she could have the satisfactory of knowing everything that had been hidden from him was now off her chest.

Gathering the rest of her strength she steadied herself as she rose. Steady on her pedes she took off the roof top's edge, as the sun settled behind her and the darkness of night rolling in from the front. There were no stars showing tonight, the dark gloomy rain clouds saw to that. Rain pelted against her 'feathers' as she landed into the familiar street, brushing past the other pedestrians until she reached the home apartment of the twins. She ran up the stairway avoiding the busy and crowded elevators. On the floor of her destination she marched down the hall until she found the one door. Her fist inched towards the door; she reclined only at first until she worked her courage up again and knocked on the door. Backing away for while she waited; a small crunch was heard from under her pede. A small note in what she recognized as Jetfire's servowriting, it have fallen off the door.

'Brother Jetstorm,

Preceptor Professor contact and summoned us for up-checking. I meet you there.

Signed brother.

"Just my luck." She sighed, rolling her optics and slamming against the wall behind her. Should she wait there? It would be better definitely; then staying at her own place where that bounty hunter knew where she lived, shuddering at the memory of what that horrid mech tried to do to her.

A sudden creak of the door jumped her out of her thoughts as it opened to a darkened room. "Jetstorm? Jetfire?" no one answered but the sound of thunder. Cautiously she took small steps inward; with the lighting from outside the window bringing in the only source of temporary light. "H-hello? Is anyone here? Boys?" there was still only the eerie silence and the rain pelting gently on the windows.

"Now why did you have to go and do that?" a deep, groggy voice made a chill go up her spinal strut, she turned quickly with horror filled optics, starring into the glowing red optics that towered above her. The light from a bolt of lightning unrevealed the form of Lockdown.

"No…" she backed away. He closed the door.

"You know for a rare bird you're very predictable." The more she stepped back the more forward he came, his one arm now had a strange yellow covered armour, with a terrifying looking hook at its end. "It's bad rep for a bounty hunter when the bounty gets away from him." His expression was unreadable.

"Get away from me."

"I can't do that, you see I don't like it when my trophies get stolen, taken…or run away from me. Once I've taken them in; I never intend to let them go."

"I'm warning you stay away from me." He looked behind her quickly, careful not to back into the wall; falling for the same trick as last time.

"Sweetspark you've been a very naughty femme." He leaned into her faceplate "I think some punishment is needed."

With spark full on racing she saw the oncoming servo ready for the grab but rammed herself into his frame instead hoping to at least trip the heavy mech. The couch provided such luck; as the tall mech fell backward onto his back struts. Leaping over the fallen furniture and his legs she headed for the door only to have her ankle snagged by Lockdowns hook, burying deep into her circuitry. "AAhhhhh!" the pain was intense yet still she tried to use her arms to pull herself away. But the hunter was quicker rolling onto his chest, pulling out the hook, only to grab her good ankle with his servo.

"Nooooo!" she cried as he pulled her back chuckling. She used the floor and her sharpened digit tips to claw away but she still kept going backwards until she could feel him seated on top of her aft and a gag covering her lip components.

"Now where were we…oh yes…your punishment." Her cries were muffled as she felt his servos slither down her sides. She shut her tear filled optics; waiting for the torture to end when the light of the opening door caught both of their attention.

"A single figure stood in the middle of the doorway; shadowed by the room and light from the hall. A red glowing visor starred down at them silently.

"Hey bub, can't you see were in the middle of something here?" Lockdown asked bluntly. At first the stranger said nothing but glared at him with an irritated look. "You got something wrong with you audio sensors? I said beat i-"within a second of a flash the stranger dashed in front of the hunter with a swift punch to the processor, sending the mech flying backward and knock out sprawled on the floor.

Phoenix rose to her pedes removing the gag, unable to speak for being in sudden shock. "I…that was…thank you." She stepped forward to the shadowed figure, she reached for his shoulder to tap but he was faster; grabbing her servo and only his head slightly so she could only see the side of his red glowing visor. She gasped, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm not surprised that you do not know."

She was confused, but when the stranger turned around to face her; her jaw dropped. "Jetstorm?"

With hard whack with the back of his servo; the femme fell to the floor and blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning: consist of rape and minor violence: You have been warned!**_

* * *

><p>" Sir!Sir!" The auto trooper stumbled, running through the halls until he reached his superior's office. "Sir!"<p>

"Calm down, what is it?" Sentinel looked up from his work. The trooper was gasping, leaning against one servo on the door frame.

"Sir it's…" he panted.

"It's what? Spit it out mech!"

"It's the bounty hunter we've been searching for sir. You know, Lockdown."

"Yes I am very aware of who that is, now what's with all the commotion!"

"He's outside sir."

The Prime's jaw dropped and he shook his helm; thinking for sure that there was some rust in his audio sensors, "What did you just say?"

"It's true sir! He's hog tide right outside, gagged in all! It's like someone practically gift wrapped him for us and it came with this label; but it doesn't say who was responsible for this." The white bot handed the small piece of paper to the blue snowplow.

'_For you…'_

"And I suppose they put a ribbon on him too." The mech mocked in an unamused tone.

"Actually," the trooper turned, Sentinel almost fell out of his chair, optics boggling at the giant red bow the Trooper held coming back around. "Yes."

"Uhhh…ggehg nevermind that! Just get them to interrogation."

"Yes sir." The bot saluted.

~~~A drop of water fell from the ceiling into a puddle below; the sound of plopping echoed alone throughout the silent and darkened room.

He sat up against the head of the old rusty berth, gently stroking her helm that lay on his lap. He continually stared at her unconscious faceplate. He stroked a digit over the scar that crossed her cheek, and over her lower lip; so soft and lustrous.

"Ours," a small, whispering voice echoed at the back of his processor, "All ours." He leaned downward to take his temptation, but stopped only an inch away as the femme shifted, optics slowly opening.

The throbbing pain from her faceplate and helm made her moan, she reached up to rub it when her wrist felt strangely heavy and could hear the clinging sound of moving metal. Shaking the blurriness from her vision, she looked upward into Jetstorm's face; at first her spark pumped with relief, but something felt wrong. He seemed different. He had no expression starring back at her, his red visor…wait…red? It seemed that his entire frame paint had changed; his beautiful navy blue and yellow trimmings were gone and were replaced with shades of and eerie, dark, red and purple.

"S-storm?" her vocaliser was sore and cracked as she spoke, "what…is going on-"

He pressed a digit against her lip components. "Relax my love. You are now safe and away from them."

"From…who? Lockdown?"

"All of them." She flinched as his servo stroked back behind her helm. She shivered at his touch; it was so cold.

"Them? Who's- who's them?"

"You must stay still. Your frame will be needing to rest."

"Please Storm….what happened? Why do I feel so heavy?" she tried to lift herself up; again hearing the sound of clinging, but before she could lift her helm high enough to see the rest of her limp body, his grip tightened.

"I said; rest." Unsure and slightly frightened she obeyed and laid back down into his lap. "Good femme." His voice had become whispery and dark; it was frightening an eerie to Phoenix. This was not the Jetstorm she knew, it couldn't be. She kept still, though her frame was still too heavy and weak while he gently lifted her head removing his legs from under her. There was more clinging, he still kept hold as he moved off the bed and placed her helm on the pillow, leaning down to her with a creepy smile. "I am going for bit, you will stay here. I will be here for you shortly."

"Wait, what do you mean stay here? Where is here?" she started to panic and spark started to race, "Jetstorm what have you-mmmfmmmm!" her helm sank into the pillow with his own lips pressed her down into it and as quick as it came; he gently removed them, leaving her stunned.

"I will be back." He slowly walked away.

"Jetstorm….Jetstorm wait….Jetstorm!" she cried, desperately trying to lift herself but her body was still too weak to move. She watched helplessly as he blew her a kiss before leaving and closing the old creaky door behind him, and then there was nothing but the small echoes of falling droplets of water and her panicking gasps. Where was she? What was going on? Looking around the room there was nothing to be seen but bare cracked walls, except for one that held an old, rusty, fancy bordered mirror and a small, single drawer table beside the berth with three candles that where lit. There were no windows; the only source of light was a single, dim bulb that dangled from the ceiling and the only exit was through the large, old, crusty, metal door the jet had left through.

Feeling helpless she gave into her bodies' retreat and just stared up at the ceiling, she had no energon left in her; she did indeed need a stasis nap to recharge. Then, maybe after she could get some answers. Well, this was certainly not how she wanted to get back together, but then again; interfacing with his brother, then dating Cybertron's most wanted bounty hunter maybe this was life saying she wasn't meant for anybot. Maybe it just wasn't supposed to be. Before long, the tears poured down her cheek arches, the empty feeling growing inside once more.

~~~"I want information slag it!" Sentinel banged his servos upon the table top, her faceplate turning crimson. The bounty hunter just ignored him with closed optics, leaning back in his seat and servos behind his head.

"Sorry, I only gather credits not info. You're barking at the wrong bot for that."

"Don't you give me that smart talk! You obviously must have some information on your past decepticon 'clients'."

Lockdown chuckled darkly "You would think so wouldn't you? Want any help catching them Sentinel? I'm sure the Guard would love to hear how you 'caught' Blitzwing and those Seeker clones."

The large chinned bot scowled. "I don't suppose you can tell me who gift wrapped you for us?" he sneered. Lockdown's grin disappeared and sat up forward with a warning glare.

"Nah. But when I find out who; I'm gonna knock the slag out of 'im."

"Well you'll have plenty of time to think about it in your cell. Private." The blue mech nodded to a nearby bot.

Bent over, arms resting on knees the hunter stared blankly at the opposite wall. Didn't seem to be much else to do anyway. There was a small tap on the glass looking out of the cell; he looked up cocking an optic ridge as a shadowy figure kept to the side to remain unseen, appearing as if they were starring back. "Did you want something?" Lockdown said bluntly. The stranger said nothing, but leaned down and slipped something small and silver under a small crack in the corner of the cell. Getting up, he walked over; still unable to see who the mysterious stranger was and picked up what looked like a laser cutter. "Huh, well thanks there strang-"when he looked up from the devise he saw the shadow had disappeared. "Hmm, alright then." Without a second thought he activated the beam of red light around the lock, realising himself. "Now, I wonder what kind of modes they keep around here."

~~~"Phoenix," Jetfire knocked at the door "Phoenix you being home?" after a few moments with nothing but the reply of silence the orange and grey mech shugged. "Hmmm, not I guess."

"Brother." A familiar voice called from down the hall. Fire turned to see a happy blue jet walking towards him with open arms. "How good of it seeing you." The twin smiled back.

"Glad you are in spirits much higher than before brother." Jetfire's expression quickly turned to worry, "I must be telling you, afraid bounty hunter haz escaped!"

"Oh Primus! How did it happen?"

"Not knowing, but badness bot stole many modes before fleeing. All bots are to be warned."

"So…..you are here to see Phinny?" Storm's visor narrowed.

"Uhh….yes." His twin's stare started to make him nervous. "To warn about hunter. Brother, are you okie for okie?"

"I wondering; nether was at work today. Why are you telling Phoenix first and not me? Your own brother?"

"I….sorry, I did not know you would be taking offense not telling first you. Just telling her cause she is close friend that's all."

"and…how 'close' would that be brother?" Storm's face was now up into Fire's; who was confused to why Storm was questioning him and giving him such hard glares. Phoenix was not kidding when she said he had been acting weird lately.

"Um just…..you know friendly? Bro I know you and her are split but we can be staying friends you know." Suddenly the blue jet had a huge delightful look on his face.

"Of course I be knowing that. Listen, I might be away once in while but why not I meet you home?"

"All…..alrighty. Oh! And not sure if you saw note last day, but mister Percetptor wanted to see us for up-checking on our processors. Why you not telling me you get aches?"

"Oh it tiz nothing, besides now are gone! I feeling much better. Later to see you then!" a turn on his heel and the disturbingly happy jet walked away. Jetfire watched cautiously, waiting a few moments before heading down the same direction. Maybe he was just over re-acting; perhaps Storm really has just gotten over it?

"Ya, tiz probably it." He shrugged, besides if anything was really wrong you would think his own twin would know.

~~~She laid on her side in stasis. The quite made it easy to do; she dreamt that she was away, far away from it all….Jetstorm, Lockdown, Jetfire, friends, work, and the city. Nothing but the open space where she felt safe, love was non-existent and that none of this happened. But deep down she knew it had and that very though started to drag her out of peace of mind and darkness seeped over her isolate place.

There was the sound of pedesteps coming from a distance on the opposite side of the door. A muffled bang woke her; sitting up on her side. The door was still closed, she hoped that the steps would lead away instead of become louder and closer. She pulled herself more up the berth, realizing she had more strength then before, but there was still something around her vocaliser that made it hard to move. She felt around it; what was supposed to be the black, sleek, smooth metal was the hard, cold and bumpy feel of a collar. Her chest started heaving feeling the bumps of a chain flowing down. Despite the terror inside she looked down and gasped. The collar linked downward splitting at the bottom leading both ways to the cuffs on her wrists; which both also consist of a separate link that led down to her ankles. One still had the deep cut from her tussle with Lockdown; it no longer hurt but bits of frayed wired stuck out. Her optics narrowed following the last of the chain off the berth side.

The door opened with a loud creek, "Morning sweet bird." The fake Jetstorm smiled. She didn't reply, only starred with tearful optics and an angry expression. "What is wrong love? It is only me." He went to stroke her face but she flinched away.

"No….it's not."

"How are you meaning?" he cooed, sitting on the edge of the berth.

She shifted, huddling away to where berth met wall. She couldn't tell if he was just being coy or serious. "This…it's not you. The Jetstorm I know wouldn't be doing this. The 'real' Jetstorm is sweet and thoughtful and selfless."

The red jet made no remark, only smirked and visor narrowed; as if to give a devilish glare. "He also easily stepping over and unable to stand up for self, but no more! Can you not see? I am changed. I am changed into bot that can do all that inner self haz wanted to do and for you. All I did for you."

"What are you talking ab-wait…..you mean….the wreckage in Sentinel's office; that was…"

He nodded and slowly leaned in "That over- working cog helm was keeping us apart. So I take matter in own servos."

Phoenix was trying hard to keep a straight face, "Look Jetstorm; though it was nice of you to think of us, what you did was still wrong." It must had been something she said; but suddenly his stare turned cold and stern, crawling uncomfortably close. "Wh-what?" she huddled her legs close to her chest, backstrut and wings up against the wall.

"Why you not woundering if brother was with me? They did find belongings that where his there."

"I…..I don't know…h-he said he was out with Jady-"

"LAIR!" The cry echoed loudly, she huddled her limbs closer in fear of the burst, slightly shaking. "You know well where brother was that night. Fact you two must know each other very well after what you be doing!"

"S-Storm it wasn't like that..."

"Quite!" his hard grip pinched her faceplate, making tears show in her optics. "I read brother's journal on that night. I know everything. You take him after dumping me? What is it being eh? Got confused him with me?"

"S-s-s-storm, ow…..please…..."

"Glitch. I loved you." He gripped her faceplate into his. Her tearful optics brought out a horrid feeling deep within. He liked it. "And always will." His voiced smoothed, and grip lightened, kissing her forehead. "I brought you something….." realising her chin, he opened his front subspace and pulled out a purple ribbon with a Silver Star charm. She stared at the familiar trinket while rubbing her sore and slightly dented chin. She never realized it before; it was the only thing missing from her apartment the day of the break in. "My little love token to you. I feel like you needed to be wearing it; being that we are together again." Calmly he undid the clip and smoothly slid his servos up the sides of her vocalizer; connecting the two sides. The star clinked against the chain.

Phoenix froze as he slowly felt its way down the ribbon between digits then slid the servo up her chest and stroked the silver cables that fell from her helm. Together; is not the word in her cpu. If anything she wanted to run. The bird bot's spark started to race, he gently pulled her helm closer to his own, pressing his lip components straight into hers. "Mmmm!Mmmmhmmm!" squeezing her servos between his hard embrace she pushed away but he would only pull her in tighter. "Stop..mmm!…..stop it right now!"

"Loosen up darling." His became deep and whispery "I always wonder how chains could be kinky….now I know." She screeched as he pulled the chains around her ankles, dragging until she was flat on her backstruts.

"Wh-wh-what are you? No! Storm! Please don't!"

He sat on top of the struggling femme, pinning her down to the berth and could feel the heat rising from below him. He could hear her spark pounding; as he love nipped her shoulders and neck. So perfect; his beautiful femme was all his; to share with no one. He would never give her up…..but she gave him up. An angry flare from deep within burned his possessor. She gave him up and gave herself to another; how could she do that? Their love was eternal and yet she went giving away her frame…his frame; to others like a whorebot. "Traitor….." he muttered.

"W-w-w—what?"

"You like having fun with other mechs huh?"

"I...I don't under-"

"Then why don't you play it now with me?" he sat back upon her hips and undid his crotchplate. Panic surged through her circuits, no…not this, not now. Her frame wriggled viciously under him, desperately trying to push him off.

"No! Please Storm this isn't you!" He ignored her cries, pinned her arms down and kissed down the squirming frame, reaching her port. She closed her optics and turned her helm away as he parted her knees, putting his own frame between them.

"Open it my love." She shook her helm with optics still fused shut, "I said; open it." He felt up her wings with an angry growl, "It will be just like old days."

"No it won't!" she cried "The one back then was the real Jetstorm! The 'real' one I loved!"

"Shut up!" a servo smacked across the femme's faceplate. "If you won't I guess I shall be opening it for you." Feeling his digits removing her plating; she screamed and struggled harder. Her frame froze when the first thrust came, but it was not a soft entry. He rammed it in viciously, scraping the outside of their plating together. "OOhhhhh ahhhh slag…yes" A thrill of arousal tingled down his frame to his spike, the power was so overwhelming. The erected cable pulsed as it was pumped deeply and sharply into her port; causing the rubbing metal to fly sparks.

The burning sensation form the harsh thrusts started to hurt her, she moaned from both the soreness and the unwanted appendage coming in and out so fast . She wanted him to stop; struggling to free her trapped wrists but he was too heavy for her to push off. "Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! Ow! No! Ow! Stop! AAAAHHNN!" Lubricant spilled down her thighs as he went on.

"Oohh nnnngghhhh. Primus I love you!" he grunted. "And you will…aagghhnnn! Love…me!" Feeling her insides closing in on him; ready to overload he picked up his pace, slamming down harder on her now poor burning port; "This uu-uuuuhhh! Make you realize who you're real mech is- AAHHHHHH!" His denta grinded.

Her spinal struts curved at the final pumps, overloading her circuitry "N-N-NoohhhOOOHHHH! AHHHH NNNNNAHHHHH!" Both bots wailed reaching overload. He continued to move his frame until there was nothing left in him and pulled out the lubricant soaked cable. After a few satisfied sighs he moved from between her legs. Phoenix whimpered with optics tear soaked and shut tight, shivering, curling up and away from this monster who had seduced her.

Wiping the drool from the edge of his mouth he slid off berth and stood by its head, staring blankly at the shivering, weeping bird femme. She winced at the servo that gently touched her wing wrapping her tainted frame. "Lesson learned. Now I must correct you other mistakes."

Her voice cracked weakly between falling tears, "O-o-o-other mi-mistakes?"

"Yes…..I tried to make brother Fire disappear with framing; after finding out about your treachery. But then you freed fellow traitor, now I must be rid of him…..so he can't take you away from me again."

"What!" she turned to him, his expression was emotionless "You can't! Not to your own brother! It wasn't his fault! I'm the one who started it!" she froze as he scoped her chin into his servo, forcing her optics into his under the red visor; afraid if she moved he would hit her again.

"Yes. But he went along and you have already been punished my sweetspark. Do not worry; soon both of them will be gone and lost in memory."

"Both? Lockdown? How are you-?"

"Bye for now, I'm sure both us will miss him in time, but for now you rest and I will fix." A quick kiss to the side of the helm, he realised her and headed for the door.

"NO! DON'T DO IT! DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME, BUT LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!PLEASE!" she screamed wanting to jump at him but her frame was still too tired and the chain would probably stop her before she got to the doorway.

Before the door completely shut he poked his head through the crack with a taunting smile. "Oh and do not think of comlinking. Frequencies cannot be reached down here." He made a kiss gesture with his lips and finally closed the door. The sound of clinking from a lock was heard and again everything was silent.

Anger and sadness swelled in her spark. She huddled her limbs close wrapping her wings tighter around herself trying to desperately ignore the throbbing soreness of her scarred port, and Primus what of poor Jetfire? He was in danger now because of what she caused. "Oh Primus," she sobbed. "What have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Brother!" Jetfire called into the apartment. "Brother? Are being here?" Taking the non-existent reply he slumped into his favourite beige recliner, next to the giant window that viewed the city buildings and pressed a digit to his commlink.

Only the shrilling of static echoed, but he kept holding on; hoping for a breach while watching the passing air traffic. "Phoenix coming on! Where are you being?"

It had been what? Two-Three days since he last saw her freeing him from prison? She couldn't possibly be avoiding him. Or was it his twin she was trying to avoid? He just didn't know anymore. If there was one position he hated being in more than anything it was between friends; or at least two bots that should still be. Maybe that's why all this was happening?

Wanting to hear no more of the screeching he turned off his comm, shut his optics and leaned his helm back with a sigh; staring blankly at the ceiling. "Just there is no knowing what to do." He rubbed the side of his helm as if he had a sharp pain inside. Time felt like it went by slowly, his optics started to flutter until he finally slipped into stasis.

'BBBUUUZZZ!' the orange jet sat up forward, jumping the sudden ringing in his comm. "Ello? Phoenix?"

"I have info on that bounty hunter that you Elites are looking for." The reply was deep and quite as they spoke. Almost as if they were whispering. Jetfire listened carefully, "Who is this being?"

The voice ignored him and carried on, "Come to Chipspark Street tonight. Second empty lot. Don't be late." There was a click and communication ended.

"No! Wait! Who this? What info you have?" Jetfire still cried into his own end, but with no answer he sank back in his chair. "Strange. Well only one thing to be doing now." He quickly changed frequency. "Brother?"

"Yes brother, what is it?"

Jetfire jerked his helm at Jetstorm's fast reply. "I got call anonymous to whereabouts of hunter! We must meet information bot tonight, second lot on Chipspark Street."

"That is great! I meet you there."

"I will call backup."

"NO!"

"What?"

"I mean *ahem*" his voice calmed itself "No, we should not yet. Should check to see if is sure thing first."

The change in tones didn't click with Jetfire this time. Before was only slightly strange and he tried not to take the blue jets bizarre behaviour seriously. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but this time…this time he KNEW there something was wrong. Brother's intuition or not. "Ya…sound good. I meeting you there." He explained bluntly.

"Okie for dokie!" with a click the frequency ended. Fire slowly took the digit away from his helm and raised out of his chair; walking to the other side of the room. A small sized monitor screen was sitting on top of a small table; he sat on the stool in front of it and typed in a few codes.

Wheeljack was soon facing through the screen; it was no surprise that he had burn patches scattered among his faceplate. "Uh hello? Oh hey Jetfire! Look I'd love to talk but um…I've made a bit of a mess and I gotta clean it up and…."

"That is being alright Mr. Wheeljack sir, but I wondering if there?"

"Oh….uh alright hang on I'll transfer you over."

The orange jet shifted impatiently in his seat until a glasses wearing mech answered, expression was the usual blank. "Yes Jetfire what is it that you want?"

"It is brother sir. Wondering….did he come in for up checking?"

"No. I have tried to contact him but he has been unresponsive. I was hoping to ask if you have seen him. From the seriousness of his previous condition…"

"What condition? The processor aches?"

"They were not just processor aches Jetfire. He obviously did not tell you that they are much more serious than that."

Jetfire felt his brow furrow "How serious?" he asked darkly.

"The only conclusion we have from the lack of responses is that the decepticon coding has now seeped even more into his processor. Has he been acting strange lately? Most likely in situations he would feel stressed?"

Jetfire could not look back at the scientist; only stare deep in thought at the floor. "I am not knowing about stressed situations but yes to strange behavings."

"Please explain specifically."

"It is like, he is unusual happy but will be in rage when I speak of….." His optics widened; that was it that was the answer. "Phoenix. Then he would be all happy again."

"Ah yes, the ex-sparkmate. I did believe that could be the problem." The jet looked back again but was nerved by Preceptor's darkened glare. "Jetfire, I am afraid to say that your twin, if he still remains unrepaired, now has the decepticon coding talking over not only his processor but his very being."

There was nothing the jet could say; not that he could say anything.

Preceptor could tell that he was hurting inside. What he lacked in his own frame was no excuse for him not to see it in others. "I know that you and your brother are deeply connected in ways I do not understand, but you must realize the dangers both of you are in until Jetstorm has been cleansed of this new virus."

Fire gave a small nod, understanding the consequence.

"Listen closely; it is my conclusion that Jetstorm is still unaware that you know of his condition. I strongly recommend you keep him like this until we come and retrieve him."

'Great' he thought 'first guilt and now brother is fugitive!' he held his helm firmly in servo, leaning against his elbow, again; starring at the floor. His processor began to wander trying to get a break from all the realization when he spotted it; a small stain in the carpet.

Perceptor paid no attention to the jet slowly moving out of sight and onto his kneecups; observing the stain closer up. It was vibrant against the dull grey. "It is wise to try and lead your brother astray from your knowledge of him and from Phoenix. Being his stressor; she will most likely be his main target and cause for more spreading of the coding. She must be brought to us for safety before his….in a term 'Infected self' decides to do something drastic."

Jetfire touched the pink stain with a pair of two middle digits; it was still slightly moist. Bring them closer to his face he sniffed the mysterious liquid, optics widened; when a small shine caught the corner of them.

"Jetfire? Did you hear me? You must find Phoenix before something happens to this femme."

"I'm afraid Mr. Preceptor," the jet replied softly, "It might be too late." He picked up a small purple chip of metal off the floor; a small spot of pink energon dripped of its side into the stain below.

* * *

><p>A small chill made its way up Phoenix's spinal strut making her shiver in her stasis. She lay with limbs curled tightly inwards, ignoring the chains that still bounded them, and wings wrapped around it all like a shield. Afraid. She figured she must have cried herself into stasis, the small flakes of dried pink fluid still stained her cheekarches.<p>

Her optics struck open with a silent gasp to the small breeze. Could it be? Was the door actually, accidently left open and unlocked? Without a second thought she sat up and twisted her upper frame to see if it was true. But the small hope was dashed seeing a blue servo just between the last of the small opening of the closing door. She vented deeply leaning against the wall, hearing the door finally click shut. He was here. She didn't even hear him come in or almost leave. Did he….did he touch her again while she was in stasis? Her spark only panicked for a klick when she thought that he couldn't have. It was possible he probably wouldn't enjoy it as much if she wasn't screaming in his sick arousing.

The real question was; did he do it? Has he finally offlined his own brother? All the guilt swelled inside her very being. She clutched her frame, keeping back more tears and avoiding screaming out.

A glance of dancing light caught the corner of her optic from the side table. A new trio of scented red candles where lit and began to drip down the same corner as the previous ones. Carefully placed on the opposite side was a large bouquet of the same purple and blue flowers he gave her on their last date in a baby blue vase. She gazed blankly at them, it was like they had no meaning anymore, and she turned her attention to a small folded note in the middle of the table. Picking it up, she read the familiar writing, each word deepening her anger.

_Dearest,_

_I know you will be missing the outside world and how you loved its natural beauty. So I will bring you a sample of it each day. Allow them to indulge your love for me. For us. _

_Do not worry my song bird; the passing of brother will only hurt for a little while but in end you will realize that it was for best. Your caging is only a temporary placement, just until you realize how perfect we are. Please see soon._

_Your love forever and for always,_

_Jetstorm XXXXX_

Sitting on the edge of the berth, she pulled out a single, blue flower head and stared at it in the palm of her servo. The bird femme glared at the bloom hatefully. She then burned the note in the candle's flames until it turned into black smoke.

The chain link clinked noisily as it dragged across the floor as she came off the berth and walked to the decorative, yet severely tarnished mirror. Through the small cracks and bits of rust she could just make out the image of herself. She wiped away the tear stains only to see the real damage underneath. One cheek arch was dented inwards; where she was slapped, while a digit traced the scar on the other; received after the fight with Lockdown. Phoenix held the bud tightly, causing a petal or two to drop. Her sight followed them as they slowly floated down to the ground like autumn leaves, gazing down her frame; it was clear the extent of abuse did not just stop at her faceplate. There were harsh grip marks on her upper arms, numerous dents varying throughout her wings and frame, the cut on her ankle that still throbbed with slight pain and….well… she already knew what other damages that had been done.

If he wanted to her to love him back; it was clear that he would go to any lengths to get it. With a turn on her pede she stood in front of the single drawer table, feeling the warmth of the small source of light. Over in her helm did the phrase '_Please see soon.'_ Taunt her like a ghost unseen. After a pause she hovered the flower head over the small burning flames; watching the petals slowly disintegrate into ashes. "No…I will never see."

* * *

><p>"Is plan set?" Jetfire whispered into his comlink. The silence of the empty construction lot made a shiver go up his frame.<p>

"You're all good fire buddy." Wheeljack replied "We have the treatment ready for patient; you just have to lead him over to us before he realises something's up."

Jetfire made an unseen nod, "Can be doing. Informer shall soon show hoping, but I am not seeing any bot. Not even brother."

"Hang in there Jetfire, if your brother is as unstable as Perceptor says; then who knows what that bot is thinking of pulling on ya. Keep on your pedes at all times and remember the secret word if ya get into any real trouble."

"I will." Clicking off the orange jet looked around his bare surroundings; there was nothing but a pile of large, thick pipes in one corner and a small bit of structure on the further side of the fenced area. Why would they pick such an open area to talk? More important; what information could they possibly have? Becoming board he placed his servos on his hip armour, tapping his digits in a rhythmic beat while lightly rocking back and forth on his pedes. The moon bases and stars were exceptionally bright tonight, he wounder if it could be a sign.

* * *

><p>As the jet star gazed, a red and purple mech peered around the corner of an ally watching him intensely. "It will be sad parting dear brother." The dark, eerie voice chanted, "but you are wall I must be taking down. Permanently." Sinking back into the ally, with a sudden shake of the frame the visor returned to its usual blue.<p>

"But…must I offline own brother?"

It changed to red. "Yes! If he remains, he will find me and steal my Phoenix. And I can't have that. Not when she is close to loving me again."

"But how am I knowing she is?"

The red optic mech chuckled, "She will be having no choice."

The blue visor Jetstorm shuddered, "This seem wrong though. Why did I do that to her?"

"Because she betrayed my love and had to pay price! We sacrificed many things for her and she goes and flirts with other mechs! She did not respect our strong bond! But I will make her see.."

"No!" Jetstorm grasped his helm between his servos, switiching from red to blue and back, fighting against the infuriating pain inside him. "I…..graah!...will not…hurt…ahhh…anyone!" His thoughts scrambled painfully in his processor, his knee cups weakened and fell to the ground on them. He looked down still fighting until the pain left, and his frame returned to its fiendish looking, dark colours. The red visor brightened the ally with an evil smirk, his vocilizer now sounding like a dark echo; like two bots spoke at the same time. "Oh yes you will…you will be thanking me later."

* * *

><p>Jetfire kept his glaze into space while slowly strolling the area until CLANK! He fell back onto his aft and rubbed his helm where it had impacted something. "What in pit?" He looked around, thinking he had accidently crashed into the pile of pipes when he was not paying attention but when he saw them they were at least a mile away. Dusting himself off he felt the air in front of him when there, he felt it; something large and metallic was in his way. He pressed both servos against the object to see how big and from the feel of it continuing upwards; it must have been huge.<p>

Jetfire backed away from the invisible, metallic thing and looked around again for any signs of Jetstorm. Was this doing? And if so what was it?

"Well this is a surprise." A deep, soothing voice startled Fire who looked back. Lockdown just stood there starring at the surprised mech, clutching the sack that lay over his shoulder. It must have been filled with all the stolen modes from the Elite building. "I have all the Elite's booty and they send one little bot after me? Hehe, ether your supposed to be tougher then you look or you oil guzzlers are going soft on me." The hunter sneered.

'A up-setting!' the jet thought. Now it was clear, the reason why Jetstrom had not shown to see the informer was because he WAS the informer! He set up his own brother to take on a bounty hunter; who apparently was to take HIM down.

"If you wanna fight kid; better make it quick," he pressed a button on his oppiste arm and suddenly the invisible red and black ship was in plain sight. "But if you just surrender and hand over your modes quietly; then it'll be like nothing happened and you can leave in, well, sort of one piece."

Jetfire gave a hardy glare, taking a circuit-su position; a servo laid flat in front and one fist close to his helm. "Not likely. YOU surrender quietly or will be bringing in by force!"

The hunter only made a small shrug and sighed, dropping the sac. "If you want it that way, then you have better bring you're A game." His servo disappeared and came back out as a chainsaw.

"The 'Safegaurd' project will never be surrendered to you!"

Lockdown scoffed at the young bots threat, "You think I care about that lil' trick you and that twin bro of yours can do? Nah, but your single modes on the other hand, that I something I'd like to have." The brute of a mech charged forward.

"Come get it." Jetfire kept in position until the chainsaw was finally swung down and quickly shifted out of the way. He flipped in the air, crouching when landed and pushed with all weight in his pedes and like a bullet; punched his shoulder blade into Lockdown's mid-section, knocking the bot back.

"Oooffff! Alright then," he sneered "Now were getting somewhere." He charged again, holding nothing back.

In the nearby ally the red Jetstrom watched in awe as the two mech fought each other viciously. His smiled beared sharp denta as the battled raged on. "That is it, finish him and once you do, the Elite will be here to arrest you and then there will be no other bot that shall interfere."

Lockdown rammed the saw into the ground hard where Fire once stood. But the mech was already in the air and landed on the hunter's backstruts, pushing him to the ground. Before he had the chance to bring himself up the jet whacked his pede at the back of Lockdown helm, knocking him out cold.

He vented fiercely, grasping his knees to keep from falling from all his wounds. They should be here before he woke, or else he didn't know how much longer he could have taken more beatings. With a heave he leaned back with servos on hips "Ok brother," he whipered, optics switching in every direction. "I am knowing you're here. I sense you"

"Looking for me brother?" The orange and white mech jerked his head to the ally, where a dark coloured version of what looked to be his twin stood with a mocking smile and hands behind his back.

He nodded "Brother, you are not well. Please be coming with me so to be making you better!"

"Lair!" the possed jet cried. "You just want to know where Phoenix is!"

If it wasn't for the similar frame like his own, Jetfire would never had guessed this was his twin. "Yes that is being true too. I…we must know where to find her. Please, med bots have cure to help you. If you are caring for Phoenix you will stop with what you are doing brother!"

Jetstorm sneered, "Oh sure, I show you where and then you come and steal her away from me again! No 'brother' I keep her safe."

"I do not steal anything from you! And you are not keeping Phoenix safe you are imprisoning her! why this rage? Unless….did you do something to her?"

"No. Never…..not yet and I know what you did when me and her where breaking."Jetfire's widend and jaw slightly dropped. Jetstrom nodded. "I know what you and her be doing that night. You really have to be careful what you write in your journals dear 'brother'." He inched closer with every step.

"It is not what it be sounding like. It….it was a once time thing. No meaning."

"TRAITOR!" with quick movement he pulled his servos behind his back, causing fire to fall backwards, sat on him and thrusted down a metal spike towards Jetfire's spark chamber.

"No!" Fire was just as fast as his twin; grabbing both his wrisits and pushed back, but his previous wounds had somewhat weakend him. They struggled; both matching the other's strength. Suddenly Storm's visor turned blue and he fought to bring the weapon back up. Jetfire was confused, what was going on? But he only had time to wonder for only a few klicks until it returned to the same sinister red and began to shove the spike into him once again.

The spike draw nearer to his chest when sirens where heard, coming in their direction. Sparing no chance Jetstrom dropped the spike and bolted into the shadows of the ally.

"Brother!" Fire called after him. "BROTHER!" but no return. He dusted himself off and waited until the mix of troopers, Elites and medics arrived. Wheeljack ran up to the young fly bot and slumped Jetfire's arm over his shoulders. Leading him toward a pair of med bots.

"You alright kid?"

"Ya….I guess. Did you get Hunter?"

"Nah sorry, but he scatted out of here while you were scuffing it out with your bro."

"How did you…"

"Heh, ya left ya commlink on after you said Safegaurd. We heard what your brother said….I'm sorry he came out like this."

"He is still there." The jet mumbled. He remained still as the medics checked him over and started to seal some of his cuts.

"What?"

"Brother…I saw it. He is still stable in some part of processor. He still has little good left in him. I knowing it!"

Wheeljack gave a motion of a smile at him, "I have no doubt Jetfire. I have no doubt" he placed a servo on Fire's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The emergency lights brightened the lot but they did not reach the top of the nearby building strustures. As a shadowed figure stood watching the bots below with a narrow visor, glowing red with rage.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning!- Consists of hot robot slash -Rated M material (18+)-You have been warned!**

* * *

><p>Jetstorm's pede steps echoed through the darkened stairway, making way down the numerous flights of steps. The red and purple mech growled behind his denta, gripping the wrapped silver box he held in one servo but was careful not to squeeze too hard to cause any serious damage. "You pathetic bot." he scowled in his mind. "You let traitor slip away!"<p>

"It was not right!" a vision of a blue blur called from the back of his processor. "This is not what we wanted! Tiz too cruel and deranged, must be stopping this now!"

"And what then? If we realise what is soon to be ours it will leave and never comeback. Is that what you are wanting?"

"I…..no but"

"Then be shutting it! Do not be such protoform. She loves us still, she is just needing….boost in knowing it."

"But…she is being so upset."

"It will pass over, she just need time for more thinking. She shall give in time, and then we can escape somewhere together."

The blue vision shuddered, "Not knowing….what if she never realizes? What if…she really no longer loves us?"

"Praying to Primus that she does weaker self." The redish-purple mech growled "If not loving us in this life…then perhaps she will change mind in next." He could feel the blue aura trimmer in horror as they reached the bottom of the staircase that faced a giant, rusty metal door.

"You…you can not be doing that!"

"It depends," he sneered. "It will be her choice to make."

* * *

><p>The sharp, claw-like digit was starting to become dull. Phoenix tried to jiggle it in the small keyhole on the ankle cuff. "Come on…..come on!" she growled with frustration, jamming her digit tip deeper into the lock. She sat on the floor in the front end of the berth, knee brought up to her chest as she continued to fiddle with the restraint. 'Click' the small sound rejoiced her spark as the cuff loosened itself. Just then the creaking of an outside noise echoed into the room.<p>

Before the dark Jetstorm completely opened the door, she gasped and snapped the cuff ends back together again, leaning against the berth end with knees brought up to her chest. She gave him a hard glare as entered with a smile or a smug; she couldn't tell which nor cared.

"Glad to see you up," he sat on his kneescups between her and the open door and placed the wrapped box on his lap. "Feeling better I am hoping." He reached a servo out to pet the back of her helm but she swiped it away with an irritated grunt. Jetstorm's visor narrowed but kept his new found temper under control. He noticed a smashed blue vase and a pile of scattered flowers on the floor in the corner of the room; as if they were thrown. "I guess not. Too bad, was hoping to give you present for your realization."

"Realization for what?" the purple femme growled "That you've gone completely nuts! Cause if that's it then I don't really feel like celebrating!" There were no tears to hold back this time, just rage. Why in the pit was he doing this? This was not the Jetstorm she knew, and not even the one from before her unwanted seduction ether, this was a whole new Jetstorm, a…..evil and sinister one. It almost sounded like he had two bots in his vocaliser speaking at the same time. It sent shivers up her spinal struts. He gave her what looked to be a worrisome look and reached his servo out again softly sliding it down her upper arm, with a jump she slapped the helping servo away again, "Get away from me!" and pressed herself more into the berth's end, glaring at him with burning optics.

The mech made no other motion towards her or her action. He just sat there looking at her with blankness in his hidden optics. Phoenix waited for him to do…something but he did not. Slightly afraid that he might attack her again; she huddled her limbs close, ready to react quickly despite the low engeron that was left in her frame. "Calming yourself dearest," he smiled "Why can you not seeing love we once had? Despite now; why do you refuse it? Why is it your not seeing that I am still loving you and yet you turn away?"

"Because YOU are NOT the one I loved! You are nothing but an imposter!" The anger burning in her circuitry allowed her to rise to her pedes, pointing an accusing digit into the mech's face; that still remain emotionless towards her rant. "The one I cared for was caring, brave and selfless. YOU are selfish, ignorant and a coward! Your nothing like him and I HATE YOU!" She made her statement final; ripping off the star charm necklace from her neck and through it to the floor in front of him.

His lack of response irritated her very core; she turned away to the side table and just stood in front of it facing away from him. She hugged her chessie with an arm and covered her optics with the other's servo. "I liked you better when you ignored me." She muttered through the small tears that leaked their way through.

"But I…I never ment to…" a pair of arms gently hugged her from behind; she gasped but didn't pull away. She didn't know if it was just fear or was just too tired to fight back. "I never ment to be hurting you like that Phinny." The softness of his voice surprised her, peeking in the corner of her optic she saw through the mirror on the wall an almost forgotten picture.

There was Jetstorm, with his beautiful navy blue and yellow trimmings holding her lovingly. She vented tearfully woundering in her cpu; was this a prank? If it was; she had to admit…she liked it. Turning around Phoenix faced the mech looking up into his sky blue visor and the gentle smile she so much missed and adored. "I always had spark for you," he cupped her faceplate in his servos "I am sorry I was making neglected feeling for you. I swear I did not mean it."

Through tears she smiled weakly, embracing her servos over his, "I know that now." She sniffed.

"I am sorry Phinny. So so sorry." She allowed him to rest his chin over her helm, still caressing her. Jetstorm looked back into her smiling face and brightened optics with his own. How he did miss her, he stroked the side of her face until he felt the long scar the crossed her cheek arch; the scar that he made. His smile faded as he looked down the rest of her frame, at all the damage he had done to it and the heavy chain that bound the bird bot to the floor.

"Storm?"

"Oh…." He voice weakend, "What…what have I be doing? Thi-This is…oh primus."

"Jetstorm it's all right." The femme stroked the panicking mech's helm, but it did not ease the jet.

"No…no it is not! Oh Phoenix I am SO sorry all for this!" He clasped her fists into his hands, "I must be getting you out of here, I-I need to –UGGGHH!" A sudden crack of severe pain slammed over his processor, he grasped onto his helm, stumbling backwards bent over and shouting in agony.

Phoenix didn't know what to do; she quickly stepped over to him while trying to avoid tripping over her chains and wrapped an arm around his back and the other to his cheek arch "Storm? Storm! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The mech finally stopped yelling, but was still bent over and did not respond. "Jetstorm? Are you alright now?...Storm?" she bent over to see his face but his servo was quicker as it grabbed the wrist from the servo upon his faceplate firmly. She gasped and backed away as her arm would let her from the smirking face of the imposter Jetstorm. In a flash he pressed her back against the wall with his frame pressing against hers, holding back her wrists.

"I'm fine love," the possessed bot cooed, his frame fading back to its deep red and purple. "Good to see that you finally come to sense."

Phoenix panted trying to wriggle out of his grip "Not for you, you degrading crankshaft! There's only one side of you I like and you're not it. So just go BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

A cackle escaped the imposter Jetstorm's lips, "Silly lover, if not noticing; I AM him and he is me. You cannot truly love a bot when loving only his one part. Be giving in now song bird," he inched closer to her face. Phoenix turned her head to avoid his gaze but a firm grip held her helm in place. "Let us be together." He whispered before pressing his lips deeply into hers. His glossa slipped into her oral cavity as she screamed into the violating kiss, pushing and kicking him to back way but he ignored the mere pain and continued with his pleasure.

Phoenix struggled with her tormentor until she felt the glossa between her denta; without a second though she bit down hard. The mech let out a muffled screech, yanking out his newly marked glossa. "Gaaahh! You little…..!" he wiped his mouth before he finished, but put his anger instead into the tight grip already around Phoenix's faceplate.

She returned the same harsh glare, ignoring the pinching pain, both servos pushing against the arm that held her.

"Apparently you need more thinking time my dear," he growled between his denta "Just be remembering; I can tell your level of energon is low, and stasis will not alone help you this time. You will need to re-energize with real energon soon and until you final submit to ME you will not receive a single cube until you do!"

Phoenix refused to reply to his sneer, she just watched helplessly as he reached into his sub-space and pulled out the necklace she threw before him. She did not look at him nor did she move from the wall when he took his servo away and slid the ends behind her helm connecting the clip to the chain end. When he was done she thought he would just turn and leave in a grunt but instead yanked the chain the connected to the cuff around her neck; forcing her to stare back. "You belong to me…..be getting used to it." A glare finalized his threat then turned and left, slamming the door closed behind him.

Fury rushed through the femme's circuitry, her cpu was too scrambled to think straight while she tried running to the door but fell to her knees when the last of the chain reached its limit and the ankle cuffs tripped her; refusing to go any more then she wanted. Her servos in quick response; hit the floor before her faceplate did. She looked up with a red face at the door that was only but a few inches away, "NEVER!" she cried.

The weeping bird bot sat back on her legs and cried into her palms. After a few good klicks she wept her tears and used the berth to help stand up, planning to lay on it. As she was about to sit down, the wrapped box caught her attention, she sneered, "Hmph….probably just more flowers." But giving in to her curiosity she removed the silver paper; underneath revealing a lacy white box. "What the frag is this?" she mumbled. Carefully she took of the lid, almost about to cry in disgust as she inspected it contents; it was a fancy and lacy pair of light blue lingerie. "That…..sicko! He can't really think…..what am I saying? That...thing is the bot I once loved." She moved the box out of her way as she sat down on the berth. Yes, it was him…and it wasn't.

The Jetstorm that caressed her ever so lovingly proved that he was still there, but how to get rid of the other? There was no way she could figure it out locked up in here; where ever here was. Phoenix needed a way out so she could seek help, but how? She pondered deep in thought, looking around the bare room hoping to find something that could help until her gaze came to the exposing garment. "Hmmm." An idea clicked, it was not going to be easy, but if the only way out was to give him his way; then so be it.

* * *

><p>"There ya go! All fixed up and ready to go." Wheeljack backed away from the berth wiping his grease covered servos in a rag.<p>

Jetfire didn't move for he was too deep in thought. All he could think about all night was how he had to find his poor, sick twin and make him well again, before he not only becomes a decepticon in his mind, but on the outside too.

"Jetfire?"

He shook his head; he didn't want to even think of that horrid idea. No, he WILL find his brother and Phoenix. That was the other problem; if Jetstorm already had her, where could he have hidden her? He would'nt just keep her in any place that Jetfire would know of.

"Jetfire."

The other option was that she was already….no, he erased that possibility from his memory bank, refusing to accept it.

"Jetfire!"

"Huh?" the orange and beige mech finally looked up from his trance and at Wheeljack.

"Oi, thought I lost ya there for a klick. Are you alright?"

"Yes, as well as can be anyway."

The scientist patted the bots shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"And with this," Perceptor interrupted his way into the room, carrying a servo-sized, green, grid covered screen . "We will be able to track the location to where he is hiding."

Both Wheeljack and Jetfire stared in fascination at the new device. "You can track brother's signal?"

"Not Jetstorm's but Phoenix's. When still in stasis we had a certain chip placed in her circuitry in case she was to go missing at any point."

"Oh ya I forgot about that. And where she's being hidden we'll find Jetstorm!"

"I will also point out Wheeljack that you left a burner on in the chemistry lab again." Perceptor gazed at him bluntly.

Wheeljack scratched his helm, "I did?"

BOOOOOOMMM!

"Oh…heheh..I guess I did….excuse me." The science bot raced out of the room.

Jetfire looked oddly as Wheeljack fled then backtracked towards Perceptor. "So then where is Phoenix being?"

Perceptor took Jetfire's question in effect and tapped a digit on the portable map, after a few taps here and there a very faded, red blinking dot flashed. "Hmm, strange. Something is blocking the signal."

"Are you ableing to get still hold?"

"Yes, it is faint but doable. I just need to enhance and adjust a few things," his fingers raced over every inch of the portable device. Jetfire watched eagerly over the other mech's shoulder. "Hmm, I still can't seem to get a clear transmission. I will take this back to the lab and see if I can make a more stronger sensor, meanwhile I suggest you call Sentinel Prime and tell him of the situation."

The young jet nodded and sped off out of the building and into the streets.

* * *

><p>The femme paced back and forth in slight nerves, avoiding tripping over the chain link that dragged across the floor, and rubbing her arms to keep them from chilling. With the lack of a blanket and the candles gone out the only way to keep warm was to keep moving. "Ok ok just calm down. It's just Jetstorm…in a creepy…possessed sort of way. " she muttered to herself. "Remember just act aroused, it's not like you haven't done it before…except back then my ex wasn't a nutcase." She shook helm, "Focus if this works….well…" The echo of pede steps were heard from the outside, in a klick she speed over to the berth and threw herself over it "Ok now… sexy pose."<p>

Jetstorm opened the door struggling to keep hold of a box and another vase with new flowers. He stood stunned at the opening; seeing the femme laying on her side, half curled towards him head resting on an arm, with a small smile. "Hi" she said.

"Hello…what is this?" he asked with a sly grin, placing the bouquet and box on the side table. "No screaming? No refusing? What has become of you love?"

"I... gave some thought on what you said." She cooed twiddling the star charm between her digits. "About how you still love me and how I don't return it," she pulled herself up slowly till she sat upon her kneecaps, reaching and wrapping her arms around his neck, looking deep into his red visor. "And how we really do belong together. You and me." He wrapped his arms around her waist as she inched closer to his lips and pressed gently into them. "You were right." She whispered. "I do still love you."

He embraced her tightly pressing her frame into his, swiping his servo up and down her backstruts, and hungrily giving back into her sweet kisses.

She cupped his faceplate in her servos, massaging his oral cavity with her glossa, releasing a small pleasurable moan. "I love the present you gave me." She gasped before pressing her lips against his again.

"Glad you are likeing, but why change sudden of spark?" he nipped her lower lip.

"I told you, you were right;" she pulled away, rubbing her servos along his chest. "I can't love only one part of a mech without loving the other."

A grin spread over his face "Good. Seeing how easy to admit true feelings?" he stroked her cheek with a finger. He released her waist, swooping his arms under her legs and grasping her back lifting her up to his chest. Phoenix kept her arms wrapped around his neck as her moved her off the berth taking the bird bot's place; sitting on the edge and gently placed her on his lap. "Tiz good thing you have, cause I bring these just in case." Storm reached for the box on the side table, removing its lid revealing a full load of energon cookies.

Phoenix's mouth almost watered at the site of it, she forgotten how hungry and drained she was. Jetstorm broke a piece off and held it to her lips. She opened them around it but was denied when the dark mech pulled it away playfully, "Who do you love?" he smirked.

'Just play along' she thought. Smiling, she took the other half of the cookie out of the box "You of course." She used her most seductive voice and slipped the half into his mouth. Hoping that sharing her only source of energy will convince him. He chewed the piece slowly while still smirking.

"That's my femme." He slipped his own piece between her lips; that closed down on his digit, and slowly dragged it out, feeling the suction of the oral cavity. Phoenix savoured the flavour of the cookie; it was like eating a cloud. He took out a full one this time, letting her take small bites from it as he held it between two digits. "Being too bad we have no drink to go with." He cooed as he fed her another. "It would have made this more romantic."

'Romantic, sure.' She thought, rolling her optics in her processor."Deffinetly my darling." She pushed another cookie into his own and snuggled against him.

The possessed mech put the lid back on the finished box and rubbed the servo up the femme's leg, rubbing his olfactory sensor into her exposed neck cables, kissing them. "Why not be trying on gift now my sweet song bird?"

"I would but it's kinda hard to change when I have these on." She slid her digits along her neck cuffs chain line.

"Hmmm, good point…but questioning if you to be trusted?" he glared.

"Don't you believe I love you?" she traced his faceplate with a servo.

"Oh I know you do, but I am not entirely sure YOU know you do. I do not want you to be away from me again."

"Aww come on hunnny, you know I won't. I love you too much to do that to you…..please?" Her optics glistened innocently, hugging his neck tighter and whispered sweetly in his audio sensor "It'll be worth it." She kissed the side of his helm.

He sighed deeply, but was aroused by the passionate kissing "Hmmmm," he chuckled, "Alrighty then." He opened his subspace and pulled out a key. The jet unlocked the cuff round her neck, the necklace now shining on its own, then the wrists, the chains falling noisily to the floor. Then he paused to see if she would try to move; but she stayed seated in his lap. Taking her relaxed frame for granted; he tipped her back a bit more, lifting her leg straight in the air, kissing all the way up and reaching the key into the keyhole without even looking. The long line of chains fell completely to the ground with a clang. The two bots pressed lips against each other one more time before she slid off his lap and took the white lacy box from the side table drawer. He watched with a big smirk from cheekarch to cheekarch, leaning back on his arms; watching her as she stripped off her armour slowly, driving his arousal even more and slipping on the blue underwear. She placed her armour to the side of the berth.

Thin blue stockings, with fancy laced black tops were held up by black trimmed garter belt underwear. Her shoulders and arms were bare and her midsection was barley coved by a lacy corset with black trimming around its edges, with white laces crossing down her front and a thin ribbon bow in the middle of her chest. A long opaque, shimmering scarf draped over both her wings. "How does it look?" she posed with arms up and behind her helm.

"Very…. Seductive." Jetstorm said licking his lips.

"Good." The bird bot strutted towards him and pushed his shoulders down into the berth climbing on top and sitting on his hips. The mech just laid back with servos behind his helm smiling up at the flirty femme. "You feel tense." She moaned sliding servos up and down his cockpit.

"Perhaps we can be finding cure for that."

"Just maybe." She cooed lowering her chest down to his, sliding upwards of his frame until her own flatted on top of his, hugging it with her spread limbs. 'Click' "Huh?" something cold curled around her ankle, she looked back down to see that Jetstorm snuck a shackle back on the damaged pede.

"Just a precaution." He dangled the key in front of her before putting it back in his subspace. "No need to be worrying, but I want to be testing your loyalties."

"That's alright….I'm not going anywhere." 'Yet.' she thought stroking his helm as the other servo reached down and rubbed his pelvic plating. A small moan escaped his lips, letting her lift the plating away and felt her digits run over his exposed heated cable.

"Oooohhh yes. That is...ugn!...so tantalizing. Ahhhhh!" His faceplate started to heat up as her fist ran up and down the length of it.

After he leaked a little with her sliding down his frame "It's about to feel a whole lot better." Before he could ask what; she took the tip of his cable between her lips and sucked it gently, working her glossa all around it.

"Ohhh! Ahhhh. Oh primus…t-that feels s-so. ahhnnnn! Amazing!" He could feel his leaking slit pour into her massaging mouth as she moved more of the throbbing cable in. The jet held her bobbing helm with a servo while clutching the edge of the berth with the other, holding back a pleasurable whimper.

Phoenix just shut her optics tight trying to keep in mind that it was Jetstorm, but every now and again the thought of him being evil would pop in the back of her mind and almost cause her to gag on the long slick thing that she had shoved down her throat. She heard a loud groan and felt him arching, but then his servos held her face and lifted her helm up. His cable still leaked as he pulled her upward, seeing his burning, crimson cheekarches. "What-what's wrong?" she panted, wiping away the fluid on the corner of her mouth. "Was that not good?"

"Oh no angel," he panted deeply "T-that…you were fantastic. I having no idea but….I do not want to be satisfied fully just yet."

"Oh…no?" she sat on hips uncomfortably.

"Nope. Thinking it is my turn to pleasure you. Being besides….those silky wears you are having are not meant to be staying on long." She gasped as he felt his servos slip under the small corset, and massaging her chessies. "Then again armour is not most comfortable thing to be wearing while 'facing ether." He cocked an eye ridge and smirked.

It took a moment to get his hint, "Oh! Uh right. Let me help you with that." she leaned in unlatching the locks of his armour and slid them off slowly until he was bare. "There, much better. Now you were saying about my turn?"

"Of course." He pulled the scarf that draped over her wings off, sitting himself up, he wrapped it around her back pulling the ends; drifting her closer; sitting on knees between his legs. Burying his olfactory sensor into the corset right in front of him; the ribbon placed itself between his denta and pulled the ribbon until it came undone, loosening the crossed lace. She lifted her arms overhead as he pulled the loosened corset over her helm exposing her upper half. "Mmmmm. My sweet." He hugged her waist pressing his glossa inbetween the chessies.

The two voices that came from his vocaliser drove shivers down her frame, but she did not show it and just rubbed his helm with small moans while she could feel his servos rubbing over her aft trying to press her closer. "Ohhhhh. Ooohhhhh that's good. Oohhh Twister." She panted.

"Mmmmm you haven't called me that in long time." He muffled.

"No I haven't have I? Mmmm ohhhh…after that one night…mmff… you defiantly deserved that name."

"Indeed I did." His servos worked around the bands of the belts that held her stockings, "Tiz time I was deserving it again." The belts unhooked and dangled from the underwear; which Jetstorm slyly slipped down her thighs to her knees. "Now my lovely femme, allow me to thank YOU this time." He shoved his lips hungrily into hers.

Surprised; Phoenix squeaked but played along when realized what he was planning to do. Breaking away, the mech crawled behind her; she turned to face him. Without notice he slid the underwear down from her knees and around her ankles, but because of the chain, the garment just slid down the chain line onto the floor. Returning the penetration to her oral cavity, his lips held tight while his arms worked their way around her legs; picking her up around his waist and pushed their nude frames against the rusty head rest among the wall. Her backstruts rubbed against the headrest and servos parted her legs. He placed himself between them, sitting on his kneecups and hovering over her. "Like old time is not?"

"Oh yes," Phoenix mewled. She braced for what was coming but didn't except him to look so intimidating in the shadow he casted over her with his visor glowing eerie red.

"You are now seeming tense darling." He voice deepened with suspicion, "Not nervous are you?" he played with the star that dangled from her neck "Hope our love isn't making you uncomfortable?" he glared.

"N-no! Of course not, I just….realized it's been awhile since…yoooouuu…" her mind raced for an excuse, "…. And… me have been together like this."

"Hmmm, yes...it has been long hasn't it? Well then let us be making up for time lost." He shifted her frame up his lap closer to his hot throbbing spike, slipping into her port, making her gasp and backstruts to press against the headrest. "I will be gentle." He whispered into audio sensor before nipping the soft wires in her neck. The bird bot threw her head back with a pleasurable cry as the mech fondled her legs around his lap, pulling her closer every time the heated spike plunged into her in a repeated fashion.

* * *

><p>'No!Wait!' the blue aura at the back of Jetstorm's processor cried, 'This-this is not being right!'<p>

'Why is it?' the dark aura taunted 'Cause she enjoys me more? Going away until we ar-are OOHHHH! F-finished!'

'She not loving you! She loves me!' the very idea of his evil, demeaning part penetrating Phoenix with the frame he had taken over made him cringe.

'T-too bad GGNNHH!' he moaned 'I think she liking me more…Oh sweet primus!' "What do you think baby?" he huffed on the outside, feeling lubricant spill down the inside of his thighs.

"S-s-so oohh! amazing AAAAAHHHNNN!" the femme wailed clutching the pillow under her, faceplate bright crimson with moans and gasps pouring continually through parted lips.

'Stop it!'

"Mmmmm l-like that don't you?"

"OOHHHH! Yes! AAHAHHH O-oh my T-Twister!" Her back arched as his came up and hard through the soft wiring.

'See? ' he thought to his other older self. 'You never been getting this good of..GGAHH... r-reaction before. Face it…she liking ME better!'

'Not true! She loving both of us as one, but we are both knowing she is wanting me!' the blue aura shook with rage.

'OOOHH….YES. Tiz true weaker self. But I-I am stronger and...UUNNN…can give her more pleasure then you have in all life cycle! Which is making me decide; I'M taking over this frame now!'

The blue blurr gasped, 'What! You cannot be doing that!'

'I am. Goodbye weaker self. Do not be worrying….I'll be fragging her for both of us once in while. When we become decepticons together.'

'Decepticons! No! That is being it! Get off of he-'

"OOHH OHHHHH P-PRIMUS!" a femme's voice screeched.

'Oh, seeming like she close to being done. Good-bye.' the red blurr echoed.

The blue blur felt something tug him back into the darkness, disappearing. 'NO!'

* * *

><p>The purple and red mech felt the insides of her port around his pulsing spike starting to clench, "UUUUUUNNN! Oh Phoenix! I-I love you AAAAHHHNNN!" He panted heavily, giving the final heaves.<p>

"I-I-I…love…you toOOOAAAAHHHH!" The overload was too much, her back arched and head flung back screaming to the ceiling, until the thrusting stopped. She collapsed into his arms, helm resting on his chest. Jetstorm held her well heated frame close, kissed the top of her helm and switched places so he could lay his helm back into the pillow; resting their shaking frames, panting heavily.

He stroked her silver hair cables looking down at her while his other servo slid over the curves on her exposed side. "You," he panted "were astounding. After this we shall be leaving from this city."

She looked up, "Where...where would we go?" she found herself drained once again, too tired to move.

"We will join the Decepticons."

Phoenix's head jolt up, "W-What! But…why?" her spark pounded.

"They will be looking for us here, it will be safer with them and will be serving a greater cause….together. Sides then you can be see your father whenever wanting. That is not being problem is it?" he gave a small warning glare.

"Uh…no…..that's…that's fine."

"Good." He reached his neck down, pressing his heated lips into hers. "We leave after rest. Recharging well my sweet song bird." He hugged an arm around her shoulders, and drifted into stasis.

He couldn't be serious! But from what she could tell from his relaxed state; with an arm behind his head and eerie smile…he definitely meant it. She could bolt now; the door wide open ahead, but she was still too weak from the interfacing, plus the shackle upon her ankle was also an obstacle. She would have to wait until enough energy returned …and before he awoke. "Right…you too." She muttered; resting her helm down on his venting chest and slowly shutting her optics. Escaping would have to be put on hold..…for now.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Life lesson #1= don't piss off the crazies!**_

* * *

><p>"Sir! You can't go in there!" the secretary called out to a teal coloured mech. But the aged bot ignored her and continued to march his way down the halls. Fuming through his oil factory sensors; the mech made way like a speeding train down the hall of doors until he came to the very end, kicking the doors wide open with one swipe of his pede.<p>

"WHAT THE FRAG IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He burst through the doors, shouting angrily at the small gathered crowd inside.

Jetfire, Sentinel, Wheeljack, Perceptor and a couple of troopers looked at the infuriated Kup; his facial plating burning red as if he going to explode like one of Wheeljack's inventions.

"What are you taking about?" Sentinel cocked a ridge.

"I'm talking about the fact that the femme, that is considered as my family; has been kidnapped AND I'M THE LAST TO KNOW ABOUT IT! "

"Calm down Kup," Wheeljack gestured toward the old veteran, "We didn't mean to keep you out, things just got a little…..complicated."

"What do you mean 'complicated'?" he scowled, as his denta bit down hard on the ci-gar, nearly falling from his lips, almost as if he was about to bite it in two.

"W-well," The aged mech's intense glaring made the scientist extremely uncomfortable….and a little afraid. "W-w-w-we can't seem to find her or Jetstorm's signal for one a-and well….."

"HOW IS THAT COMPLICATED? And what that Jetstorm kid have to do with this?"

Wheeljack took a few cautious steps back before clearing his voice "Well…..you' re well aware that Jetstorm and his twin were both re-constructed to fly with the help of decepticon coding right?"

Kup nodded with crossed arms, slowly calming himself, "Wasn't the smartest thing to do in my opinion but go on."

"Heh, well apparently that coding was to be kept under control by a small devise specifically made to stop the 'bad' coding," He air quoted with his digits. "From taking over their processors, making them believe in the Decepticon cause and turning them over from the inside out."

"Sooooo? What's that got to do with this?" Kup tapped his pede impatiently. Hoping sooner or later this chatterbox would get somewhere.

"Ahem. Jetstorm…unfortunately…..has become under this influence and…has….taken...Phoenix...as a…result." The scientist gulped and backed away all while Kup's face plate became a darker shade of crimson; heating up like a burning kettle and energon pulsing through his systems at high speeds.

Before Wheeljack sprung an oil leek; Perceptor stepped between them explaining futher, "It was activated by a stressor which caused this coding to seep deeper into his subconscious and has now taken a life of its own. Since it was the caused stress that has established this leak of coding it has now programmed itself into Jetstorm to now believe he has only one mission; to either destroy or conquer over the stressor."

"That's all nice science talk but what the pit does this have to do with Phoenix?" the elder mech huffed.

"S-since you are not aware being of events past Mr. Kup sir," Jetfire interrupted nervously. He treaded cautiously to the steamed Kup. Though he tried his best not to show it; he was very intimidated by the war veteran. "Phoenix and Jetstorm have some conflicted of coupling while back, eventually causing Phoenix to be dumping brother."

"And? What kind of proof is that?" Kup's optics leered at the young mech.

"A-After this happening brother had been acting strange."

"This is true" Perceptor stepped in once again, "Jetstorm had come in after this event, complaining of prossesor aches. It was after a few scans did we manage to find what was really happening to him, and that he was starting to feel the effects of the virus."

"So...if this thing or whatever was due from a sudden cause of stress, and this break-up thing happened only recently then…that would mean…" The cy-gar almost fell from his lips as realization struck him.

"Yes" Perceptor nodded blankly, seeing Kup's reaction. "His entire focus is now completely on Phoenix and unfortunate at this moment he has succeeded in capturing his source of stress."

"Well…why can't you find them? We need to hurry it up before that bot does something drastic!"

"Don't you think we already thought of that?" Sentinel huffed, leaning against a dashboard.

"Don't you talk to me like that solider! 'Member I was the one who trained you in all the things you know now!"

Sentinel did not rebuttal but simply looked away with a sneer, mumbling something under his breath.

"We are trying Kup," Wheeljack jumped back in, slightly less unfazed by Kup's enraged appearance. "Perseptor here has increased the power on this device here so that we can find them." He gestured a hand showing the holographic device the periscope had before; showing a gridded map of the city.

"They are faint, but I can almost lock onto their location." He fiddled more with the nobs, allowing the map to be more in focus.

Sentinel was becoming annoyed; what was all this coding gibberish. The blue mech decided it was his turn for some answers. "But if this whole coding nonsense's is only to dismiss what caused it in the first place, and he has her won't the ..uh…effects or whatever were off or something?"

"Uh…it's not as easy as that Sentinel." Wheeljack cocked an eye ridge. "He's not done his mission yet."

"What do you mean not done?" Kup chewed on the end of cy-gar with great impatients.

"Well, he does have Phoenix, but the virus tends to make sure it stays that way by destroying anybot that; in his paranoid processor, believes might interfere with his goal."

Kup spluttered and jerked a thumb at himself "If he was to get rid of anybot that could stand between him and Phinny he would have definitely come after me. After all I am..er..was her guardian."

"This is true." Perceptor replied. "But he does not know of you in his new paranoid state of mind. Therefore he does not see you as a threat."

"Not yet! So then what has this young'in done to get his brother's circuits all tangled?"

Jetfire optics widened in surprise, as everyone else had suddenly turned on him. "Jetfire," Wheeljack tried to use his calmest voice.

The orange jet started to sweat, all the surrounding bot's optics felt as if they were burning through him. "I…I….." How would Kup take it? He could pound him into powder if he wanted to.

Sentinel already had issues with Phoenix. It wasn't bad enough she was techno-organic; but if he said that he slept with her he would call her a slut or tramp and that would only give him an excuse to lower his and possibly others thoughts of her or even the panicking jet.

"Spit it out boy!" the veteran leered.

"I….tiz Phoenix and me….had loving night…. once." He never felt his cheek arches burn so much, he must have looked like an over boiled kettle.

The gasped and shocked stares came quicker than he anticipated. Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head with an unsure expression.

Perceptor as usual said and did nothing but stare blankly, unfazed.

"You….did WHAT!" the teal mech looked as if he was about to keal over.

"Primus Jetfire you couldn't go for a normal femme? I mean…what happened? She got you and Jetstorm mixed up that or something?" Sentinel sneered, but was quickly turned into shock when Kup shoved his faceplate into his, glaring eerily, as if he was seeing straight through the big-chinned mech's head.

"What was that solider?" he growled in a low tone.

"Well…I….I…to say,"

"Normal femme? Did you say hmm? WHAT WOULD YOU NOW ABOUT NORMAL YOU MUDDFLAP!"

"Gentilbots, please!" Wheeljack wiggled his way between the two mech's, pushing Kup away with much strength. "What happened between Jetfire and Phoenix that night is to their own person business, but this does explain why he's after Jetfire and why it is dangerous for anyone else helping him."

"Then what are we supposed to do huh?" The veteran growled, "Sit here until he decided to come out of his little hiding hole?"

"I for one am not up for that," the blue mech scroffed. "I already have enough problems searching for an escaped bounty hunter! Wait…I bet it was him that dropped him off at the station!"

"Correct, but I do not see why he would attack Lockdown unless….Jetfire, is there something you have not told us?"

"Well…..I have been knowing after over breaking with brother she went with new mech but I not knowing who."

"Primus above," the corner of Sentinel's mouth twitched in disgust "I knew she was a filthy half ling but I didn't know she was also a EEEEP!" Before he could finish a blaster was aimed straight into his face, with an angry Kup's digit inches from the trigger.

"Don't…you…. DARE…finish that sentence."

"AHE-ah-ahem" a quick reacting Wheeljack coughed. Kup only hesitated for a second before removing the blaster from between a scared frozen Sentinel's optics.

"Ungrateful…" the rest was muffled.

"I am afraid this is more important Sentinel. Unfortunate, we do not have much time." Perceptor explained, twisting the nobs of the holographic map. "Now that Jetstorm is aware that we know of his condition, he will do whatever it takes to stop us from finding Miss Phoenix."

"W-what meaning, 'whatever'." Jetfire stuttered.

"If we take too long or make neither an organized or timely plan I am afraid Jetstorm will feel like he will have no other choice but to take drastic measures for making sure we never find Phoenix."

Kup stood straight, his gaze darkened, "You…think he might…"

The scientist did not glance away from the map, "Only if he sees no other option. I have almost tracked down their final location."

We must make a full plan before taking any sudden actions. Or there will be dire consequences if it we fail."

* * *

><p>A quite yawn escaped from her lips, lifting her heavy head and rubbing her foggy optics. A chill ran through her frame, bringing back realization to where she was. There was a small shift from under her; Phoenix looked in slight panic to the mech still in deep stasis and sighed in relief.<p>

Now was her time to move.

Quietly, she gently slid off the red Jetstorm; her thighs still sticky from her false act. Trying her best to limit the sound of the remaining shackle around her ankle, the purple femme looked over her shoulder; the door was still open and just outside in the shadow she could see the staircase leading upward. 'Make it count' she thought.

She lifted her damaged pede, curtsies of Lockdown; onto the berth and began to pick at it keyhole with an extended claw. Carefully and calmly she kept at it, looking back every few kicks to check that the mech was still asleep. Within a few twists of her digit; there was a quite 'click', the cuff unlatched and slid off falling to the floor. Optics shooting open Phoenix dove for the cuff before it could crash to the floor. She looked back hastily, watching Jetstorm; but to her relief he was not disturbed by her sudden movement. Gasping for another breath of relief she placed the shackle carefully on the stone floor.

As she had planned the day …or...night before; she took off the blue and black laced stockings that still remained from the 'special' underwear and reached for her carefully placed pile of plating by the berthside table. Quickly as possible she dressed herself and made her way over the chains covering the floor.

Stepping out of the small, isolated room felt like a breath of fresh air; she no longer felt so claustrophobic and imprisoned.

Looking up into the eye of the circulation of stairs there didn't seem to be any signs of any other doors or windows, just a dark shadow that engulfed the stairs as they went up. Clearly she was starting from the basement, but with her wings damaged; flight was no longer an option. She will have to make the long trip up by foot, at least until she could find a way out of this building.

Looking down her frame she could tell that it wasn't in the greatest shape. Her legs ached from the lack of movement from the past couple of days and her scared ankle; with bits of wire hanging out was going to make the trip painful. But if it meant escaping with her life; then hopefully adrenaline will be enough to keep her going.

With a firm grip of the rail for balance the femme made quick pace up the first flight of stairs. "Ahhhhh" she hissed as the pain shot up her leg but she knew what would happen if she stopped. Four flights later; the pain no longer bothered her but it the limp was still there. Tried and exhausted her vents worked over time and still no door or window in sight. "M-Maybe.," she panted "I can…" she held a digit to her audio sensor while heading for the next stair case.

* * *

><p>Jetfire flinched as his audio sensor began to buzz "Ello?" There was no answer but the loud shriek of static. "Hmmm…"<p>

"….ello?..." a tiny voice replied

" Ello…whodiz?"

"Fire I….: that static blocked any clear response.

"Phoenix?...That being you!" the other bots rose from their seats at the mention of her name. Kup ran to the younger mech side, leaning in to hear.

"Kid? Is that you?"

* * *

><p>She stopped in her tracks hearing the familiar voice. "Kup? Yes! Yes it i…" static interrupted yet again. "Slag it!" the bird femme looked up over the railing. Thank Primus, she was more than half way there. At the top she could see a faint light revealing the ceiling; that had to be the exit. So close, just a few more flights, and hopefully she will be able to cast better signal. "Almost there, I just need to get a little high-"<p>

"Phoenix?" a voice echoed from below.

"No!" her sparked raced. He must have just woken up and unfortunately, unlike her; he could fly. With new found adrenaline she pushed herself ahead, afraid to look down, almost tripping up another flight.

"Phoe…..no!" She could hear the sound of rushing pedesteps. "PHOENIX!" the angry cry could have made the building vibrate.

"Hello? Hello!" she panted, running as fast as limp would let her.

"Phoenix!" Jetfire called through, "Where are you?"

"I….I don't know. You need to hurry! Jetstorm gone crazy and ..."

* * *

><p>"Knowing we are! Phoenix must be getting to safe place and for us you must wait." Jetfire voiced echoed through the muscle car's radio.<p>

"Waiting might not be an option there Fire." Phoenix huffed.

"Getting to safety then, we will come to you." The radio turned itself off, a holographic map flashed from a small camera in the dashboard and small red dot blinking indicated only a few blocks away. The engine started.

"Not before I get there first." The vehicle chuckled darkly and took off into the darkened streets.

* * *

><p>He could hear the panic in her voice, but he thanked Primus that they now knew she was still online.<p>

"I'll try but that mig- AHH!" her voice cut off.

"Phoenix?"

"Kid? KID?" Kup yelled into the jet's audio sensor, but there was no response. "What happened?"

"Cut off we've been"

"Did you get a lock on that Perceptor?" the teal mech turned.

"Yes, here is the location, you must head there immediately."

"But what about a plan?"

"I am afraid it is far too late for one. Drastic action must be taken immediately or dire consequences will be taken."

"Then what are we seating around for? Let's move! ON YOUR FEET SOILDERS! MOVEMOVEMOVE!"

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" Phoenix screamed leaping back and released her commlink as a red figure jumped over the railing and landed in front of her, visor glowing an eerie blood red.<p>

"Where you going love?" the possessed mech taunted with a menacing grin. "I thought could I be trusting you."

'No' she thought 'so close!' only two flights and she would be home free. The mech drew closer, only one thing left she could do, "GGRRAAAHHHHH!" With what little strength she had left she slammed her frame into his knocking the surprised jet to the ground.

Hearing him moan from whacking his head on the concrete floor she bolted upright and started to run up the stairs again.

"RAAA!" Jetstorm roared and took off after the femme.

Mid-way up the steps Phoenix looked back to see him only inches from reaching her shoulder. Stopping suddenly she lifted her elbow as he came rushing forward and smacked it into his faceplate causing him to miss his footing, shifting backwards. But it wasn't enough as she hoped to keep him down, as he only fell to a knee, reached and grabbed her ankle. She screamed as she fell up the stairs, trying to pull away from the grip but it did not loosen.

He managed to rise to his pedes and pin her arms and waist, lifting her high enough off the ground. "Serious talk we are to be having." He growled struggling to keep hold of the wriggling bird bot.

"No!" she grunted while the possessed Jetstorm began to walk them back down the staircase. There was no way she was going to be stopped like this; she wriggled harder against her captor until an arm managed to wriggle its way free and again elbowing high on the mech's face, cracking his visor.

"GGAAHH!" she dropped to the ground as he grasped his damaged lens and bolted upward through the last of the stairs and saw the door with a wide window. Hearing a loud scowl she turned around and gave one last final punch knocking him clear down the last stairway. "I'm sorry" she whispered weepily and shoved the door open.

Sky, actual open air. She panted looking up into the starry night, embracing the open space. Looking down the building ledge; she could see construction all around.. and the city only a short flight away, glowing in the distance.

In the first time in what; days? Weeks? She smiled, and a small giggle released itself with small tears leaking from her optics. A low moan backtracked her mind, looking back at the open door she rushed to it nd slammed it shut, locking the latch. Through the window she expected to see a glowing red visor heading straight at it but there was nothing but shadow.

Heaving heavily, she slid down the door and fell to her knees. Head leaned against the door as the forgotten pain and wornness of her frame came rushing back, zapped of all energy. Her vents continued to work overtime, trying to cool the over worked frame down. Embracing her moment of final peace she looked up again to the stars and closed her optics.

"Just waiting for me aren't ya sweetspark?" a deep voice intruded her mind.

Optics shot open she gasped at the figure that casted over her. Lockdown looked down at her with a grimacing grin. "I knew I'd find you eventually."

She had no energy to move anymore, or was fast enough to avoid him scooping his arm around her arms and waist and lifting her to his chest. "Oh, you're in bad shape there birdy, but we can fix that." He headed for the edge of the roof.

No matter how hard she squirmed or moved all energy was drained, she couldn't fight back.

CRASH! Both bots turned, the door was shot into splinters and washed over them like a wave. A red-purple bot stood in the door way; his otherwise cracked visor glowing brightly and angrily. "Put….her….DOWN!" it roared.

Lockdown only raised an optic ridge and turned to face Jetstorm, Phoenix still in arm. "So….you're the lil' slagger that knocked me out and took my prize." He scowled.

"Perhaps you are not hearing…..be putting ..the femme…down."

"Ya I heard ya, but it's not gonna happen, you know why? Cause I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to me."

Phoenix could do nothing as she was suddenly cuffed and dropped to the floor; wincing from the stones that scraped her plating.

"Bring it you elite wanna be." The hunter gestured with his good hand.

Without a second thought the jet blasted full speed forward, ramming into Lockdown. Phoenix only watched as the stream of dust rushed across the roof until it vanished at the edge of the building; revealing the two bots locked in contact. Lockdown had one pede against the edge stopping himself from going over and Jetstorm locked under his arm. Reaching more downward the taller mech somehow managed to chuck the younger mech back, sliding across the gravel.

But the jet came back, for the longest time both bots fought each other effortlessly but Lockdown's use of his modes started to gain the upper hand. Jetstorm got a lucky shot in punching the taller mech square in the jaw, knocking him out. Jetstorm looked over the limp frame…or…what he thought was a limp frame until a blast shot him straight in the chest smacking him against the wall near the broken door. The red mech could'nt move…he was..too sore, a dark shadow casted over his dented frame.

"It's called 'playing possum'. Something I picked up awhile back. Nicely done kid but too bad. Now, I think I'm just gonna take all your modes, oh and your lil pretty birdy too."

WHOOSH! Phoenix gasped as a large red swirl of wind slammed against the bounty hunter chest finally tossing him over the building edge. Pulling what little energy was left she stood up and looked over the edge to see the hunter only drive away in vehicle mode. He must have had use some sort of mode to stop his fall.

Just as she turned a pair of servos embraced her neck, quickly tightening while lifting her off the ground. "Gaaak! Gaahhhh!" her legs kicked faintly in the air, while hopelessly with her cuffed servos she tried to pull her neck out of the enraged mech's clutching servos.

"Phinny, To be avoiding this I tried, but if won't be taking my love you will, then never again will you love anybot!"

Gasps escaped the lips as she could feel her consciousness slip away.

"No! What you be doing! Stop!" The blue aura cried.

"I saying; if she not love us, she loves no others!" The outer Jetstorm replied watching the femme struggle until her optics slowly closed and servos fell away limply from his own.

"No! Tiz not our choice! Was never our choice! Now let go!"

"NEVER!"

"Brother! Stop!" Storm looked to his side and saw his twin staring at him with horrified optics. "Down put you must!"

Before the red virus could object an agonizing pain overtook his frame "GGAAHHH!" Phoenix's limp frame was dropped as he kneeled over, grasping his frame.

Kup raced to Jetfire's side, twin blasters at the ready and aimed with a number of troopers and wheeljack; who held a syringe of green liquid.

"What the frag's going on with him?" the armed mech asked in shock.

Jetstorm's frame was switching from blue to red at an alarming pace, griping his helm and moaning from the mental battle inside his processor finally falling to his kneecups.

"Fire!" Wheeljack called and handed the syringe to the young bot as he turned. "He's your brother, I think you would want to do this."

The orange jet nodded, he needed to do it, it should be no one else but him. He paced over to his brother , kneeled beside him. "Brother I am sorry but is for own good." He placed a calming servo on his back before quickly sticking the need through the soft plating and Storm went silent, falling to the side.

Nodding to indicate clearance Kup rushed over to Phoenix, unlatched her cuffs and carefully picked her up bridal style. "Primus….Phoenix…" he looked her over with sorrowful optics.

"The medical patrol is here; they should be up with the gurneys and klick now." Wheeljack mumbled softly as he looked over jetfire, keeping his servo on his stasis ridden brother. "Look at it this way," he patted his back "Now we can fix him up, he'll be his old self again."

"Yes…" Fire softly replied, "but…not thinking that life will be same. Bots will think brother freak once hear."

"No one will hear of this jetfire, will make sure."

"Again then, I not think he caring much….as for how damaged he made Phoenix. And Phoenix…..how damaged will she be on inside after?"

Wheeljack said nothing. When the medical bots arrived he helped the sadden Jetfire up; as they placed and strapped Jetstorm onto the gurney, as well as Phoenix and pushed them away, with Kup at the femme's side.

"I don't know Fire. I don't know." He led him to the broken exit door. "All we can do know is wait."


	13. Chapter 13

The nurse leaned against the door frame, looking through the window with an expression of pity and sympathy. The doctor came in from behind, making her jump as he tapped her shoulder.

"My apology nurse. How are they doing?"

"Fine doctor from what I can tell. The mech fell asleep a few cycles ago. He refuses to leave her side." She looked down to the datapad that he carried "Are those the stats?"

"Indeed." He handed it over to the femme.

She scrolled through the charts; her expression did not change but worsened, reading on. "Are you sure this is correct?"

He nodded "Yes, we tested twice and both came up the same."

"I see, are you sure we should tell the mech? According to the records; they are not related nor have any family lines connecting to each other."

"Well from what we've read from her file, he was her guardian when she was a sparkling until she became of legal age and the only family she has."

"Parents?"

"Mother is deceased and no one's seen or even heard of the father. Nor is there anything about any other relatives."

"Oh dear," the nurse looked back into the window, starring at a sleeping Kup; sitting beside the berth, upper half laying over, and head deep in stasis in folded arms. "I don't think this will make things any easier. Such a horrible thing to happen to somebo-"

"Shhh!" the doctor muttered "What has happened to this femme has been asked to be kept as Classified by the Guard. Not one word gets out of this building."

The nurse nodded "Understood sir. Shall I wake him?"

"Not quite yet, he has been up most of the night watching her, give him a few more klicks of rest. He's going to need it….the both of them."

* * *

><p>Everything was a dark shadowy blurr. A voice could be heard through the blackness but it was unclear.<p>

Consciousness reviving the blurs begun to take shape and move, the voice becoming clearer but all that he could make out was "He's coming to."

Jetstorm blinked his optics under his visor, moaning from the sudden pulsing in his helm. Squinting did little help with his vision but eventually the blurs before him took form into familiar faces.

"There you are." The face that looked like Wheeljack said happily. Jetstorm still could not feel anything in his lip components to respond. "For a klick there we thought we lost you for good."

"Brother! Well are you? You being better?" Jetfire leaned in almost head-butting into Wheeljack.

"I…." he could feel his vocaliser re-booting slowly "am." Taking the chance he slowly rose from the birth, feeling the warmth of other's servos on his spinal strut helping him as he dragged his legs over to dangle over the side, hunched over. Looking down he saw that his frame had returned to its normal shade of navy blue and yellow. "Wh…what happen?" he rubbed his throbbing helm.

"We got most of the virus out and replaced your control chip to contain the rest of it. It should never bother you again." Wheeljack patted.

"You remember what happing last before turning into…er….badness bot brother?"

"I….I am thinking twas after arrested you were….and..and then I see Phoenix with hunter and then blackness was everywhere. Not thinking straight, could hear other voice in processor."

"That was when your condition became critical." Perceptor wrote down on a datapad.

"I….I suppose. I remember now nothing, I…I remember seeing brother and Phoenix an-…Phoenix!" he gasped, looking around franticly. "Where she?!"

"She…" Jetfire paused "She at hospital."

"Hospital!? She hurt?! How bad!? What bad doings did I made to her?!"

"Now just calm down Storm," Wheeljack held him back with a servo on his chest. "The last we heard she was doing…fine."

"Fine? Tiz all? I needing to see if she alright…I need to be seeing her ahhh!" he cringed trying to leap off the berth only to fall to his knees, realizing he had no feeling in them. Wheeljack and Jetfire quickly grabbed either side of his arms and helped him back onto the berth.

"Whoa brother! Not fully healed you aren't." Jetfire could feel his brother's spark rate pulsing at an alarming speed through his servo.

"He's right, your systems will needs a few more moments of recharge before they start to function properly again."

"But…Phoenix I…" Storm knew he was right and that his frame ached and felt very weak, but there was still that piece of motivation deep within him that kept nagging to 'Go! Go! Go!'

"We know Jetstorm…but you need to let yourself heal first. Plus…I don't think it's such a good idea for you to see her just now or…maybe… if you don't see her at all."

"But I….must apologize. I cannot go without saying so."

"I know, I know how you feel Jetstorm but-"

"Please." The mech tugged on Wheeljack's arm with a sorrowful expression.

Sighing, the scientist patted his shoulder, "If it means that much to you, we'll go to the hospital just too quickly check up on her."

Jetstorm nodded, "Thank you. I supposing we be sneaking in now everybody think I am freak monster."

"No, we did not allow any of this onto the press. The Elite has made certain that anyone involved in this case will be silence and not say a word about any past events." Perceptor finally looked up from his notes. "You will also not be trialed. Despite Sentinel Prime's disagreement, it understands that you were under a non-contagious decepticon coding virus that spread over your consciousness and had no choice but to follow it. It was one of the risks we had warned about when we first put the coding into you and your twin."

"But what about…." Jetfire stopped and looked at his brother, but Jetstorm knew what he wanted to ask.

"What about what I do to Phoenix?"

"Nothing can be said at this time for from what we last heard she is still in deep stasis and will remain so for a while."

"I think it be better if I see her now then soon." Landing pedes back to the ground he held the berth for balance.

"Why brother?" Jetfire clutched his arm, steading his twin.

"It better if I apologize to her when she not seeing me then having her see sorrys said by monster who put her in sate she in."

Neither one of the other mech's knew what to reply, only watched as Jetfire held tightly to Jetstorm as he slowly tried to regain control of his numb legs. He should be waiting for his frame to regain its strength naturally, but knowing what he had to do was all the adrenaline he needed to push forward.

Wheeljack watched with a blank expression but in his mind he was quite impressed with the young bots stamina. "Alright, let's go." He opened the doors for the others to exit. He should be telling them to stop and to rest before his suffers from any after pains from moving to early, but it would be nothing compared to what Jetstorm was going to feel later.

* * *

><p>Kup grunted when there was a shake of his shoulder; the teal mech looked up from his arms seeing Phoenix asleep, bandaged and attached to wires on machines. Not exactly the first thing he wanted to see when he first woke up.<p>

"Sir," he turned to the nurse standing beside with a clipboard. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to talk to you and seeing how you're her only known family member I think it's vitally important to tell you that."

"Yes, go on." The veteran rose from his seat.

"Well, we've finished all the tests and….who is that?" Kup looked at the nurse to see to where she was gazing. Through the large window their looking in was Wheeljack and Jetfire standing in the background and Jetstorm, standing front and center starring at Phoenix with a face of distraught. Kup felt his energon boiling in his circuits but kept silent.

"What are they doing here?" he muttered.

"I can have them escorted out if you wish sir." The nurse hugged her datapad.

"No need, I need to speak to one of 'em anyhow." Ignoring the nurse he marched causally past her and out the door. Jetstorm did not look away from the glass as the nurse followed. "Do I need to ask on why you're here?" Kup directed at Wheeljack.

"Only to check up on Phoenix and Jetstorm wanted to say-"

"I sorry" Jetstorm turned away, he couldn't stand the site anymore, seeing the femme wrapped in endless amount of gauze and bandages, her neck covered by a thick foam brace and a disturbing number of wires hooked up from her to the machines. What had he done? "I sorry for everything. I should be going to brig for I be doing. I just…wanted to be saying so so she don't have to see me."

"Well I won't disagree with the jail part…but…they told me about your lil' virus contamination problem so….I won't press any charges."

"Thank you. H…How bad are damages."

"You really wanna hear them kid?" Kup bit on his cy-gar.

Jetstorm nodded.

"Alright well besides the multiple bruising, and ripped ankle; which was not caused by you, she has a couple of dents here and there, rust spots, an injured stabilize-er wing, is very low in energon and her neck has almost been crushed in completely, among other things. Needless to say; she's in pretty bad shape."

"I….I" Jetstorm's lips froze…nothing could come out.

"Like I said, I won't press charges but….I think it's best if you leave."

"I understanding."

"No…I don't think you do."

"Sir?"

"Jetstorm," the elder mech looked gravely down on him, taking out the cy-gar between two digits, "If you love her, I think it would be best for both of you…if you never saw each other again."

Jetstorm looked back into the mechs faded blue optics, and then turned back to the window, putting a servo on the glass. "I will go then." Nodding Kup turned back to the nurse and Wheeljack put a servo on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Gazing one last time, he turned on his pede Jetstorm walked silently away with Wheeljack and Jetfire following behind.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kup asked.

"Well…sir like I said we did all the tests and well, there is something crucial that we should tell you."

"And?" Kup leaned in as the nurse quietly explained. When she was done he looked to her with shock, his legs buckled and he sat in the nearest chair "Are you sure?!" he looked back up to her.

"Yes, we did it twice. It's positive."

Kup rubbed his helm in his servos. "Thank you...nurse. That will be all. I'll…I'll be the one who tells her when she wakes up."

The nurse nodded with a pitiful face and turned away, her pedes echoing and left Kup alone, tossing his cy-gar to the side chair, staring blankly at the floor, slouching. 'Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.' He thought. How in sweet Primus was he going to break this to Phoenix when she was already so broken? He rubbed his face into his palms sighing.

"Sir? Where you planning on telling her when she woke up correct?" he looked back up to the nurse, who apparently only went as far as the door to Phoenix's room.

"Yes?" he looked to her in confusion.

"Well…I'm not certain if right away is a good time but if that is your wish then…now's your chance."

Kup could not comply at first what the young femme was getting at until he stared into the glass wall behind him; the purple femme's frame twitched, and was showing signs of slow movement. Inhaling deeply, he removed himself from his chair and popped the cy-gar back between his lip components. His denta grinding against it as he entered the room. The nurse remained unnoticed as she gradually walked away. Taking the chair placed beside her berth he took her limp servo between his. It still felt cold, almost like touching an ice cube despite the room being heated.

Another one of her new 'treatments'. Once they found her; her frame was warm because of the supposing running she had done before but as soon as they brought the unconscious femme into the operation room it froze up like she was just inside a cooler.

The long lost basement they found back at the abandoned site where she was being held; must have been extremely cold and with nothing to produce warmth her circuits became stiff and slow. But that was the least of their worries compared to the other damage.

He felt her digits slightly wiggle under his palms, "Hang in there kid." He squeezed them gently.

"K….Kup?" came a small wheezy voice.

"I'm here." The mech rubbed her arm, watching her optics flutterer open.

"Are you…..is this.?.."

"Shhhh, take it easy. Your still a little dizzy from the meds." Primus how long has it been since he last talked to her? For a klick there he almost didn't recognize her voice. Or maybe that wasn't it; he raised the femme since she was a sparkling, he couldn't forget.

It has been years since the Great War but there are just something you cannot forget, and he knew the sound of a broken bot when he heard them. The usual chipper tone in her voice was gone, sounding more like an aged music-box; only carrying its usually happy tune for a few seconds before slowing down, only to hear the rusted gears inside grinding against each other, no longer able to make the beautiful music it once played.

"Where…where is.."

"Nowhere near here I promise you."

"He's not in prison is he?"

Kup was surprised by the unexpected question. She sounded…almost worried Why on Cybertron would she worry about where that mech was? After all this?

"U-uh…I…he." What answer was she looking for? He couldn't tell the wounded femme wanted to hear. She sounded worried when she asked but was that towards Jetstorm or toward her own safety?

"Not exactly. But don't worry; he won't be able to harm you again."

Phoenix only laid back further into her pillow and glanced up at the ceiling, having no sign that she heard him. There was no feeling left in her frame; she just felt…numb, unable to speak or to move. But the lack of feeling did not terrify her. This time it was in her terms.

He couldn't tell what the femme was thinking; lying silently in a coma state. Stroking her servo he looked back out to the window even though there was no one there. The news had to be told eventually just….how should to tell it? In fact, should he even tell her at all? The mech broke from his trance and looked to the still femme, "Phoenix I….I have to tell you something."

Her gaze slowly left the ceiling and into his own optics. They were so lifeless, voided by their usual bright and fun blue glow, so….broken. "Yes?"

His spark ached and pounded against his chest, optics held tightly shut. He should tell her. Just go a spit it out! But all he could do was just stare, his lips trembling to speak but no sound came out.

"Kup?"

He just couldn't do it. "Y-You'll be able to be outta here in a couple of weeks."

"Oh that's good." Her brow furrowed; seeing Kup quickly look the other way. "You sure...that's all?"

"Yes." He nodded. "That's all. While were on that matter I think it will be best if you stayed with me for the next little while. Just fo-"

"No."

The sudden refusal caught him off guard. "What?"

"If it's all the same to you; I want to be at my own place for a while."

"But-"

"Uncle Kup, please," Phoenix shivered, the cables in her neck burned as she cleared her throat. "I don't want to argue. I just…want to go home." Her helm rolled; facing the ceiling once again, denying any tears to show through.

The veteran sighed, "Alright…..alright. But if that's the case then I'm staying with you. Someone needs to keep an optic on you until your back on your pedes."

The femme didn't deny nor did she respond. If anything she re-closed her optics and seemed to drifting off into stasis.

Kup watched silently, patting her servo. His conscience chewing at his spark.

* * *

><p>"Brother?" Jetfire knocked his knuckle on the bedroom door again. "Brother? Please be coming out. Work or sun seen not you have for weeks."<p>

Still no answer came. Finally filled with impatiens, he swung the door wide.

He had come to terms that he could not possibly understand what his brother was going through but he did know when enough was enough. Jetstorm had avoided everyone; neither spoken to nor had completely refused to see anyone entirely. He was afraid; but of hurting Phoenix again? Or others? Jetfire wasn't sure but he was not about to let it take over his brother's life.

Jetstorm was seated on the end of his berth; knees hugged tightly against his chest and helm buried between his knees.

Nothing in the room looked like it had not been touched in ages, nothing was moved but on the orange jet;s side of the room. He never thought how unsettling it was to see ones room so clean…and seemingly inhabitant.

"Brother, slump breaking you must! Hiding is no answer or option! Outside you must be being. Friends are worried."

"Worrying I hurt them too…." Came a low, whispering sob.

"What? No! They worried of good being! They knowing if you are okie for dokie."

"No!" the blue mech bawled, lifting his hidden helm; revealing dried and fresh tear streaks down his cheekarches. "I not am! I needing to be in place for crazies!" he grabbed his wildly shaking helm. "Making then stop brother! Nightmares haunting thoughts of mine every night of hurtings I have done to Phoenix!"

Jetfire grew open optic at his twin's sudden seizure and ran to the berthside; hugging and pulling him tightly, closer to his chest. "Saying no such things brother! You no monster or crazy! You are being you! Virus is cause of all this troubling but is now gone!" He petted the sobbing mech's helm. "Can only be moving on. Nightmares will pass, you know Phoenix is now safe and sound. Please, resting, then we trying work tomorrow yes?"

"Primus….Phoenix work with us. I cannot go. I-it-"

"I be sure that she and you work different shift always. For good of both of you. Sound of good plan?"

Jetstorm remained unresponsive for a brief moment, shivering calmed and looking up into his brother's optics. He quickly nodded before lowering and pressing his helm deep against his brother's chest.

* * *

><p>Work was harder to get back into then imagined. It wasn't because of the lag he felt; getting up so early that orn, or from being so out of sorts of his schedule but….just being surrounded by others. They weren't safe, he wasn't safe. He shouldn't be here or around anyone, he was a danger to them all. Spark exhilarating; he quickly looked around both ways for the nearest exit.<p>

A servo landed on his shoulder. "Brother...are you being alright?"

"I….I um…"

"Jetstorm!" A too fimilar face emerged from behind a doorway. "I need you to run a few things for me."

"Um…yes Sentinel prime sir." He sighed as the large chinned mech dumped a pile of datapads into his arms. Since the incident; Sentinel had been edgy around Jetstorm when first coming through the doors, but within 2 cycles; already his obnoxious personality take over again. Acting as if the whole thing didn't happen.

Jetfire was glad for that, though it did cross his processor that he was possibly still steamed for his trashed office.

"Good. I need them by Friday."

Jetstorm slowly nodded and turned away back towards his office, flipping through the files; when one caught his attention. "Uh sir,"

"What is it?"

"This…this file it say-"

"Uh gimmie that!" Sentinel swiped the datapad from his servo. "It uh…must have gotten mixed up into that pile by accident. I'll make sure it goes to in the right one this time."

The blue jet watched blankly as the snowplough marched back down the hall.

"Brother? What wrong?" Jetfire cocked his helm.

"You suring that Phoenix work different shift?"

"Yes brother, why you asking?"

"That file, it…."

"Yes?"

"It say Phoenix quit."

Jetfire's mouth gaped for a moment. "I…I swear I am not knowing of this!"

"It..it ok." Storm gave his brother a small smile, "It for best I sure am." Without giving Fire a chance to speak he turned quickly on his pede and rushed into the shared office, closing the door. Taking in a deep sigh; he slumped into his chair not caring where the files landed as he slammed them down carelessly onto his desk.

It hurt so much. Everything hurt so much.

He gulped back tears, pinching the bridge of his oil sensor. After managing to clear his mind; he shifted through the data files that still remained in his desk, until his glance drifted in sights of the picture frame on the corner of his desk. The happy couple; that what was once his life, smiled at him, his spark wincing in pain. Taking their lying stares no longer he grabbed the top of the frame and smashed it down onto the desk top, causing bits of glass to fly through the backing and fall around the shattered frame.

A small shard flew; swiftly cutting his wrist on its way up. Jetstorm flinched back his arm and looked at the wound. It wasn't deep but it was enough that energon managed to seep through his plating. He stared…only stared; as a small drop ran down from the cut. It felt….so good. Almost as if part of his pain came out of his arm. Relieving almost.

He gazed at a large piece of shard that lay beside the face down frame, he picked up, looking it over.

* * *

><p>The door lock clicked and opened to the empty apartment.<p>

"Managed to do some repairs while you were away." Said Kup; helping the silent femme through the door with a gentle grasp of her arm. "Everything that's been broken has been either fixed or replaced. Now," he led and sat her onto the couch. "How about some nice oiled tea hmmm?"

Striding to the kitchen; he opened and peeked through each and every cupboard until he found a box of teabags. "Here we are." The mech placed the kettle on the stove, opened the fridge and took out a plate of strange looking mini wraps. He sniffed it; cringing at the foul odour that came through the plastic wrap. Whatever it was…or used to be it was beyond its expiry date and ended up being scraped into the garbage.

Dumping the plate in the sink, he scoured the fridge again for something for them for them to snack on but there was nothing even decent that looked even remotely edible or filling. Eventually he gave up on the icebox and moved back to the cupboards "Looks like we're gonna need to restore on some food too. I'll make sure to go down to the market as soon as-" he paused. Only now did he realized how eerily quiet it was. "Phoenix?" When there was no reply he crept to the living room. She was still sitting there, unmoved, staring into a picture frame. Of a couple. "You….you alright kid?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly, her sight not leaving the frame in her servos.

"I mean…do you 'think' you're going to be alright?" The teal mech sat beside her, reaching an arm around her shoulder. At first he retracted it, feeling her flinch at his touch for only a klick, but after that moment her shoulders calmed and allowed him to rest it.

"Yes," she finally looked up to him with a small pitiful smile. "I'll be fine. I just need to….try and get back into things." She placed the frame face down onto the glass table in front of them.

"You know when you were a sparkling, and I was looking after you?"

Phoenix cocked an optic ridge, "Yes?"

"And everytime I turned around; you would go off and hide somewhere? Half the time I would spend cycles trying to find you."

She gave a small giggle, looking at the ground.

"But no matter how many times or how long it took, I always found you. And each time; you would never throw a fit or yell but were always happy that I had."

"I remember, but what does that have to do with anyth-"

"And every time I did find you I would always say; 'No matter what, no matter how long, when there is a strong love that stays within either of our sparks; we will always find each other."

The femme didn't know what to say. Only to stare blankly into the smiling elderly mech's face.

"As long as there is even one mech or femme out there that loves ya kid. You'll always be found. Either if you're lost physically or…..even mentally; I'm always here for ya."

"I know." She leaned her helm against his shoulder, allowing his arms to wrap around her in a gentle hug. "Suppose I should be finding myself again….especially if I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"Um," he released her frame from his embrace, "Actually kid. I thought it best if you didn't work there anymore. So...I called up and said you quit."

"WHAT!?"

"Now now calm down slag it." Kup patted her servo, "I…just think it's best if you had some more time off. And….."

"And what?"

"Nugh…..nothing. Just don't judge me too hastily."

The purple femme sighed, "Of course I can't," she muttered. "I...I know you only do what is best for me."

Kup stared blankly into space, avoiding her stare. *Ahem* "Uh ya kid…so let's see what we got left to snack on at least."

She chuckled lightly, nodding, pulling her servo from his as he rose from the couch and into the kitchen. Looking into one of the last bottom cupboards he had yet to look into, there was a half full box of crackers. "Well, I think our fine dinner tonight will be peanut butter crackers. What do you say to that?"

"Hehe that sounds very exquisite!"

He chuckled, reaching into his sub-space for his knife to cut the package open. He paused when something felt as if it draped itself over his digits. Pulling out his servo he now saw that his digits had become entangled in the star necklace's velvet purple rope chain. The star charm was slightly dented and scratched.

"_ sir." Said the doctor._

"_Yes?" Kup sat up straight in his seat in the hospital waiting room. Hoping of news._

"_Here," she handed the mech a little plastic bag with a star charm necklace inside. "This is the only belonging we found of your nieces."_

"_From where they found her?"_

"_No sir, she was wearing it when we got her here. We had to take it off during surgery."_

"_I see…" he gazed at the trinket blankly._

"_I'm sure she will want it back." The doctor smiled "It is a beautiful charm."_

"_Hmmmm."_

"_I'm sure she'll want to know that she has not lost your gift when she realizes it's gone."_

"_Yes…well…thank you doctor."_

"_Anything else I ca-"_

"_Thank you." He slumped back into his seat looking the necklace over. The nurse stood flabbergasted for only a short while before returning back down the hall to her duties. _

A thumb traced over the edges of the star. He knew for a fact that he did not give her this…but he did have an idea of who did.

If she was ever to be well again; everything from her recent pass had to be hidden away or should she forever be haunted. But he knew; not everything could be covered. He still had no clue when or how he was going to tell her what the doctors had assured him. That time had to be soon….before she found out herself and should forever have her spark shattered more by another she loved. Primus he would never forgive himself. Ever. But how?

"Hey, has a scraplet eaten your leg or something?" came a taunt.

"Watch your glossa missy or I might put something' special' in your half of these blasted things!"

She chuckled.

It was nice to see her smile again, even if it was a little one. He would tell her, he WILL tell her. But for now, as he put the plate of peanut butter covered crackers on the table he just wanted to see her smile a little while longer.

"Thanks for staying with me." She munched.

"Anytime kiddo." He mumbled, hiding the necklace behind his backstruts, slipping it into the waste basket behind the arm of the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wow...been awhile since I got any writing done. Welp here you are. What I could squeeze out of my brain. it's not much but I hope enjoy the drama!**_

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…the pink is nice but the blue has more to it." The corvette looked over the plating delicately.<p>

"And more numbers." Phoenix inspected the price tag that dangled from a string.

"Oh pffft! Credits are no object when it comes to style." He waved her off and started for the checkout counter.

"Um for YOU maybe. Some of us pay rent and bills."

"I still don't know why you refuse to come to my place to stay. There are more than enough rooms and I'll have someone to talk to when Wavey's out. The help are just no fun when it comes to conversation."

"Imagine that." She rolled her optics. 'Still; thanks for talking me into coming out of the apartment Tracks. I really needed this."

"Anytime love." He smiled triumphantly, swiping the plastic card through the machine. The femme folded the purchases into a large bag and handed it to Tracks; casually swiping it off the counter. "I can see I was doing you a favour too." He poked her belly "Sitting around has certainly 'gained' up on you." She slapped the digit away. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what happened; but it was for the best. He may be stuck up, obnoxious, self-absorbed and…...well he was a lot of things but he was also a good friend. If she was to tell him what happened he would never leave it alone; asking if she was alright, possibly taking things to his own servos. "Helllooooo?" a voice echoed. And..she just could'nt handle that. The less people knew the better. She just wanted things to be normal again. "Anyone home?" he tapped the top of her helm.

"Hmm?Oh uh ya well…" she looked around the food court.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little pale."

"Ya, I've just been feeling a little flu-ish lately."

"Flu-ish?" the corvette slightly backed away. "How so?"

The femme rubbed her stomach; feeling it squirm under her servos. Wait. Squirm? She must be delusional as well. "Ugh, well for one my stomach has been killing me lately. I guess it's from all the weight I've been gaining and I've also been getting these mood swings like no tomorrow."

Tracks raised an optic ridge then looked to her belly. "I see…let's go to the café shall we?

"Sure." She nodded. It didn't take very long them order and sit; Tracks kept going on and on about how so much easier it would be if bots only stopped eating all the 'fat' and 'greasy' scrap. "Says the one eating his 3rd eclair." She smirked.

Glaring was the only response, wiping away the small smudge on the bridge of his lip with a napkin. "So...how long did you say you have been feeling like this?"

Phoenix looked up from the pie slice she had barely touched, "Hmm? Oh I don't know…about a couple of weeks now? I thought I would wait it out but now….I really think I should see a doctor." The corvette nodded silently; glancing from his fork, twiddling between his digits and back to her. Something wasn't right, but he knew what she was hiding. Question was….when, how and WAS she going to tell him? I mean; how long was she dating that Stormjet? Jetswerve? Whatever his name is for a long enough time? "Soooo…" he put down the utensil. "This 'flu'….has it been making you feel…oh I don't know….'sensitive'. Almost making you feel sick to certain smells?"

"Uhh ..kinda ya. Why do you ask?" she looked at him suspiciously; eyeing the smirk behind his servo.

"Oh….no reason."

"Hmmm…." Eating a small bit of pie.

White digits tapped against the table top nonchalant as he waited for her to slowly finish; but the excitement building up inside of him would not settle down. Digits quickened their pace , shifting his optics back for a quick glance to see if she would show any signs of telling; but all she did was still repeatedly eat away at the pie slice. He bit his lower lip failing to conceal the excited and sly smile the slowly crossed his face. It was too much to bare! He had to know. Why wouldn't she tell him? They were friends after all and there was simply no way she could hide it for long. "Ok! I can't take it anymore!" he blurted leaning over the table with only his servos gripping the edge stopping him. "When is it or they due?!"

The femme looked up confused and wide optic with surprise. "Whens….what now?"

"Don't tease! Tell me! I already know."

"Already know what?"

"Primus come on! You clearly have all the signs." The corvette crossed his arms back into his chair irritably. "The headaches, the mood swings, the sensitivity to some smells-"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying I know you're-…wait," Tracks glanced over her confused expression. "You…you really don't know do you?"

"Don't know what!? What are you talking about!?"

His smile curled further up his cheekplates.

"Tell me!"

Tracks continued to say nothing,smiling and pretending to ignore her.

"Spill it or this fork goes through your servo."

"Alright! Alright! Primus, the violence with you. Fine if you really don't know then I'll be more than happy to say the news first…*ahem*…..Congratulations! You're fragged!"

Phoenix's cheekplates burned up quickly. She was pretty sure half the patrons around them were staring at them by now. "What are you talking about?!" she whispered angrily.

"I mean your preggers. Sparked. You have a little one or more growing inside you. Do you need a dictionary?"

"N-n-n-no…your lying. Stop it it's not funny!" Spark pounded against her chest. It wasn't true. Her servos gripped the edges of the round table so much the tips of her sharp digits dented into the surface. "Don't say such things!"

"Whoa…relax will you? Why would I lie? I'm your friend darling."

The femme shook her head violently, clasping it between her servos. It was nothing but the flu. She refused any other thought. He looked over her looking like was about to have a spark attack. "Are…are you alright? I'd thought you would have taken the news well." He gently placed a palm on her shoulder, holding back a silent gasp, surprised to feel how violently she shook. "Is…everything alright?"

Teary optics looked up; it was enough for him to understand. "What happened?" he leaned in with a grim look. Phoenix looked around quickly. "I need to go home."

Not the answer Tracks was looking for, but from her present state it was better to ask later. "Alright. Come on."

"Uh…I-I need to stop at the drug store first."

"That's fine, whatever you need."

"Well….actually.."

* * *

><p>"Ugh." He was indeed out of shape, grasping to the rail for dear life. "Too…many…stairs…" the old mech huffed. "Fraggin' broken elevator." The last stair was drawing close, in one last stretch he made it; thumping down and laid back panting. "Pant…I'm…uugh….too old for this!" A good few klicks went by before Kup regained his consciousness and made his last few victorious steps down the hall to the apartment door. He jiggled the doorknob to find it already unlocked. 'Huh, Phinny must be home already.' He thought.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU!?" a thin piece of plastic smacked into his face.

"Not…even..in…the door yet." The plastic stick slowly slid from his forehead; leaving a small red mark and fell into his cupped servos. It didn't seem to be anything special …until he noticed the plus sign at its end. "oohhh…slag." He sighed. This was going to get ugly. He opened the door fully and was in no surprise when seeing Phoenix standing there; fists clenched, wings flared, denta bared and tear-stained face.

"How….how could you NOT TELL ME?!"

"I…..I wanted to really. I just…wanted to find the right time….

"I went to the clinic today…..you told me it was nothing but a bug but apparently the doc says different. I'm a month pregnant Kup. A MONTH! HOW LONG WHERE YOU PLANNING NOT TO TELL ME!? UNTIL I WAS IN LABOR?!"

"Phoenix…I never…I just didn't want to .."

"What? Hurt me?" tears weld up in her optics. "Well you have. I would have preferred for you to tell me then to figure out this way." She collapsed back into the arm chair behind her; bawling into her servos. Saddened by the display the old mech sat on the arm of the chair and hug her tightly from the side.

"I'm sorry kid. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The multi-coloured mech knocked on the door. "Jetfire? Jetstorm? You guys in?"<p>

The door slowly opened, an orange and white helm poked out with a worried look "Hello mister Wheeljack sir. Please be coming in." He moved along with the door, allowing the scientist a wider access.

"Uh thanks. So," he turned to Jetfire, "What was the emergency? You sounded panicked over the comm."

The jet looked down tapping the tips of his index digits, "I…I think it's brother…"

"That virius isn't acting up again is it?!"

"No! No! It…it just…he been so down. He never talk anymore and away far from everyone."

"Oh. Is that it?" he sighed. "He might just be depressed Fire. Can't say I blame him for feeling that way. I would too. It will just take some time for adjusting. Things like….well…what happened just don't go away that easily."

"I-I knowing so but….w-what if it gets…bad?"

The mech raised an optic ridge "How ya mean? Like uh drinking? Drugs?"

"N-no. None of those. But…." He slowly closed the door.

"Spill it out mech."

"I. I saw energon on brother's berth. It was still wet. Like it was spilling from today's morning."

"What? Like he cut himself? Jetfire I doubt Jetstorm would be as stupid as that. It could have been from an accident for all ya know."

Jetfire scuffed the tip of his pede in the carpet. "I suppose. But…what if it not? Maybe it was because of coding again?"

"That why you called me?"

The jet nodded.

Wheeljack patted the younger bots shoulder. "I'm sure it was nothing. But if it is something you'll need to call either a professional or a doctor. Where is he now?"

"In room."

"Alright," he headed down the hallway. "Last one to the left?" Jetfire nodded. Lightly he tapped his knuckles against the door. "Jetstorm? Its Wheeljack mind of I come in?"

There was no answer for quite a while until a small, barely audible voice came through the door. "Y-yes. Come in."

He poked his helm through the doorway, Jetstorm standing at the other end of the room weakly smiling and servos behind his back. "Hello mister Wheeljack sir."

"Hey there Storm. You doing alright?" he made his way in. The room was the typical young mechs; plating and a couple of comic pads here and there on the floor. Still cleaner than his lab. "Been a couple of weeks. You hold'in up alright?"

Storm nodded, seemed fine other than the black rust rings forming under his visor. "Yes, I am alrighty. Why you here?"

"Oh uhhhh I…just…wanted to drop by to see how you were doing. Welp. I can see everything is fine here. I'll see ya around." The white mech started to close the door.

"Alright, be seeing you."

"Ya…oh before I head out," he re-opened the door, "Take it easy kid. I might not know how you're really feeling right now, but if you ever feel like talking; ya know where to find me and your bro."

"I..I will."

"You'll be fine. Just give it time." With an unseen smile Wheeljack vanished behind the door. Unable to see Jetstorm dropping and shoving the army knife from behind his back; into the berthside drawer.

* * *

><p>Tick, tock, tick, tock…..<p>

The clock was the only thing heard throughout the living room. Everything else seemed still in time.

All three bots sat silently; Phoenix was sitting back into the armchair, starring down at the floor and servos resting over her stomach. Kup was leaning forward against his knees, sitting across from her, he too looking down nervously. Tracks sat pedes up on the couch across from both of the silent bots, looking form one to the other sadly. "Um…so….What have you decided to do?"

"Hmm?" Phoenix looked up suddenly, surprised by the sudden break of silence.

"The sparkling. Are you…..are you going to keep it or..not?"

The purple femme looked back down, avoiding the questioning gaze. "I…I don't know. I-I guess I should since I've had it for this long but….knowing….how I got it. I-it …I…I don-"

"Easy femme," Kup reached, rubbing her servo. "Take it easy. Panicking won't solve anything."

"Oh you mean like keeping someone's pregnancy a secret?" the corvette frowned.

"You keep out of it whorebot!"

"She's my friend you rust pile!"

"Just stick to putting that clown make-up on."

"Why don't you just go back to the dump where you belong you liar!"

"PAMPERED BRAT!"

"OUTDATED SCRAP HEAP!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Phoenix growled sending both mechs back into their seats.

"Sorry." Kup sat back into the cushions.

"Right" Tracks fixed his seating position "Sorry. Well….it all comes down to you Phinny."

"He's right sweetspark." He puffed his cy-gar. "The decision is all up to you."

Phoenix looked at both of them, then glanced down to her belly; rubbing over the tiny bump. Primus what was she going to do? She'll admit to having thoughts of having sparklings…but not this way. If she did keep it or them, wouldn't that mean she would need to find a new place? It was hard enough to afford the place she had now, especially now that she no longer had a job. Which was another problem. Who would hire an expecting femme? Her mind raced with questions, feeling the concerned glares from either Kup and Tracks. Suddenly; they stopped; she was missing the main point. This could be an opportunity; a chance of a new life. An ability to move out of this city….away from the memories. Who knows when she would be able to trust another mech or femme again? With sparklings on her mind would be too preoccupied to think of depression or any horrid thoughts. "…I…I'm going to keep it."

Both mechs optics shot wide open in surprise. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kup asked sternly.

She nodded. "Yes. I want this sparkling. I will find another job before its due and I want to find a new home. Away from all this."

"Now are you sure about this?" Kup leaned in. "Cause once you have made up your mind there is no going back and….well…if it's a mech…"

"I don't care what gender, or what they will look like; I don't want them to suffer because of me and not having a chance at life."

The corvette and veteran looked to each other and back. Tracks gave a small smile and sat on the arm of the chair giving her a one arm hug. "You're a strong femme Harpie. You'll be a fine mother. And I'm going to help you!"

"What are you gonna do? You can't even change your own kid's diapers without having a spasmodic attack!"

"At least I don't smell like one!"

"My olfactory sensor says different."

"Your olfactory sensor went out when you got out of the war!"

"You're welcome ya over dramatized glitch!"

"I AM NOT-"

"So glad you two can get along." Phoenix smirked.

"Should he know?" Kup shifted.

"Should who know?" she asked.

"You know...him."

Phoenix paused, then rubbed her chin.

"No!" she looked up at Tracks; arms folded with a scowl. "He hurt you, he deserves to know!" he stroked her wings. "Trust me it will be better that way."

"I..I guess."

"For once...I agree with the made over idiot."

"Thank you...wait- whatdidyoujustcallme?!"

"I call 'em as I see 'em."

"LOOK YOU OVER ST-"

"This...is gonna be a long night." she pinched the bridge of her olfactory sensor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SURPRISE! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**A bit short but this was all my muses would let me produce.**

* * *

><p>"Well miss Phoenix I certainly look forward to working with you in the next few days." The tall jet smiled calmly standing out from his chair and extended a servo.<p>

"And I to you ." Phoenix smiled, shaking the friendly gesture. "And thank you for letting me start even though I'm…well you know."

"Of course." He smiled. "It doesn't hurt to have a little extra. And I'll be sure to give you a fair amount of hours before your expected leave." Without releasing his grip from her servo he raised the clasped pair, helping the femme from her seat.

"Again, thank you but I don't that will be for a while." She patted her flat stomach.

"I see." The black and white mech nodded. "If I want my business to really expand I'll need some extra servos around here."

"Well if you want any you know my frequency." Phoenix smiled. She waited until Brightside made his way past and opened the office door. Not leaving the room himself he held the door open with an extended arm and gestured his other for Phoenix to pass.

The friendly courtesy brought a warm and pleasant feel to her cheekplates. There was a good chance she was going to like it here.

"Have a good day!" she waved closing the glass door, bell above ringing; notifying her leave. "Sigh." Well, that was one more thing off her mental list for the day. Now what was next? "Let's see," She glanced to the sky, counting off her digits, "Applied to new apartment, helped Uncle Kup out of a pool doughnut. How he got in it I will not question aaannddd…hmm…oh! Medic appointment! Scrap I almost forgot!" The street light changed just in time for her to speed walk down the block, shuffling the strap of her purse back over her shoulder; feeling it slowly slip from her speed. "Beep Beep." Her audio fin clicked. "Hello?"

"Ah! There you are!" Came a mech's familiar annoyed voice. "Where have you been? Have you been to the medics yet? How is the sparkling? Primus, please tell me that there is nothing wrong! There is isn't it there?! Is that why you're not answering me!?"

"Tracks," she replied bluntly, "If you'll actually calm down for a click I will tell you."

"SPEAK FEMME!"

"I've been busy at an interview so my com was off. I'm on my way to the medic's now."

"Well why didn't you say so?" he suddenly chirped.

"Because you were too busy freaking out and trying to turn my audio into static!"

"Oh pish! Details. Now you hurry along and call me as soon as you are done!"

Her optics rolled while reaching into her bag. "Yes mom." She pulled out a card, glancing it over. 'Bye. Primus." Lifting a digit off her audio fin. "tracks I love ya but there are days where you are just too much off a spazz case."

"I can hear you….."

Phoenix froze opening the building door mid-way. Only did she now realize her com-link was left on.

* * *

><p>It looked nice; the flower arrangements along the park grounds, tiny bugbots buzzing around them. Yet the bright colours and cheerful chatter of sparklings and bots alike did nothing to his mood. Jetstorm just sat silently watching the passer-bys, though he took no real notice to what they were doing. He didn't even feel like he was fully awake; which seemed odd considering the amount of recharge he had been able to catch up on.<p>

"Brother! I be bringing your favourite; boltberry ripple!"

"Hmm?" he looked up into Jetfire's bright optics, carrying two ice cream cones in either servo. He quietly took the cone with rust coloured swirls mixed in white as to Jetfire's white and yellow; that he ate happily ate beside him on the park bench.

"It good to be seeing you out brother." Fire sadly smiled, starring down his cone. "You be having us worried for good long time." He looked up gasping in shock; starring back at him was a bright visor Jetstorm with a small smile across his face.

"I sorry for worrying you brother. It just been hard to….adjust. You know?" It took a klick for his words to seep through the orange mech's slight shock, but soon enough he found his arms wrapped around his twins neck. "Uh...brother?" Storm steadied his cone before it toppled over Fire's back.

"It…it just good to see smile on you. I guessing session with mister Rung helping yes?"

"Ya kind of." Slowly be pulled away.

"I am glad." It was good that his brother was responding well from the past few months, yet….he could feel it. A small ting of pain at the back of his spark. Perhaps, maybe it was just whatever was bugging him left, lingering until he fully recovered. Or maybe…it would be the remains of what he did, forever haunting. For his sake of his twin he certainly hoped not.

"Jetfire? You okie for dokie?"

"Huh?"

"You look busy minded."

"O-oh! I uh, he didn't realise how spaced out he must of looked, pondering about his brother. "Tiz nothing. Dreaming in day is all."

"Oh…well if that's all." Jetstorm continued to lick his melting treat. He was lying. He could tell. He couldn't blame him but he couldn't tell him the truth. It would only make him worry more and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Fire anymore the he already had. Playing dumb so far had helped turning things back to 'normal' and that's how he wanted to keep it. The only way he could tell himself that everything was fine.

Jetfire rose from the bench bringing Storm along with him by a servo. "Come brother, I think it time to go home."

Nodding, the blue mech followed munching on the remains of his empty cone.

It was usual business along the streets and stores. Bots carrying numerous bags with various labels, sparklings sitting along the curb in front of the sweet shop; munching down on their bundles of candies. Which no doubt they spent their entire allowances on.

The brother's walked silently along, paying no attention to the two young mechs starting to bicker over who traded more to the other. They passed a few store windows, either merely passing a glance or stopping to admire the displays. It seemed the things were back to the way they were. No awkward moments, no hidden feelings of dread or being judged, no urge to hi-…

"No Tracks, everything checked out fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with them. Yes! I had him double chec-"

Optics met…everything became still. Even Jetfire could not decide either to move or speak first. Jetstorm would have passed for a statue of not for his quivering lower lip.

Phoenix herself was frozen, her digit still locked position with her commlink, somehow unable to hear the nagging high tones of the tracks yelling through the other side. "Harpy? Are you there? Hhheellloo- 'click'"

"Ph-Phoenix…" Jetfire shuffled forward. "Um nice to be meeting you. Uh..just..uh getting check-up?" Primus if only he could slap himself right now. Why would he ask hat?!

"Um…ya. Just..a…usual check-up is all." She looked away. A fake, short chuckle did not exactly lighten the mood. "So um…ho-how ya been?"

"Good. I-in way." He rubbed the back of his helm.

She nodded. "And…you Storm?"

There was no instant response. It was hard to tell if he wanted to faint or run or…No, he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be near her. "I...I uh…." Franticly, he looked for a direction, any direction to run. Hide. Anything but to just stand there like a stammering, processorless zombie. All the feelings…all the burning feelings were suddenly rushing back in his-…It stopped. The sudden touch of a servo made a strange jolt travel up his frame. Shocked, he looked up to see Phinny smiling. Actually smiling. At him.

Calmly she gave his arm a short rub before pulling back. "Hey…despite whatever Kup said to you…it be nice to see you…the 'real' you I guess I should say." She shrugged You know, once in a while." She blushed, glancing away. "Sorry if that was too forward."

"No."

Both Jetfire and Phoenix gasped silently to themselves. Optics glued to the blue mech. His voice was quite, expression difficult to read.

"It…it is not. It be nice seeing you again too Phinny." His cheeks lit up. "To be friends again would be great."

"Of course." She nodded. Question was now how awkward or even how friendly they will be once her frame shows signs of…perhaps…later. It was time for healing now. The purple femme made sure not to show any signs of worry; when she felt the small scabs under his sleeve when it rubbed against his arm. No doubt he would have his share of grieving. "I uh…I got a new job!"

"Oh really?" Jetfire sighed at the break of awkwardness. "Where at?"

"A small café that just opened up downtown. Mech who runs it is a pretty nice bot."

"That sound good. What it called?"

"Misfit café I believe."

"We maybe visit." Storm squeaked.

"I would like that." She smiled sweetly, trying hard not to giggle at his blush. "I'll um…I'll see you two later then."

"Yes." Jetfire nodded. "Be soon seeing." He waved as she turned on her pede, walking away. Giving one last uncertain smile before disappearing into a crowd of pedestrians.

"Wow….did…did that happen really brother?" his wiring was ecstatic. Storm watched even as she disappeared. Did…did this mean he was forgiven? The possibility was most likely not in his favour but…perhaps this was a start.

"Brother keep smile that big it get stuck on faceplate." Jetfire poked his cheek playfully. 'Then being more ugly than usual." He mocked while his twin gave took chase, blowing raspberries.

"Not as ugly as you!"

"You right, though I still would not be mistaken for trash bot!"

"I be throwing you in one!"

Pedestrians and passer-bys watched with cocked-optic ridges as the pair ran aimlessly down the street. Jetfire ran blind while he turned back making faces at his enraged brother in close chase.

* * *

><p>"So like I said," the veteran explained, pouring the full kettle of hot water into a pair of mugs. "Sunstreaker got his box back, the booze was found and Brainstorm became King of the Minibots in the 5th dimension. So overall it was a usual day." Milk and sugar powder were mixed in. Somehow, Kup managed to balance the pair of full cups he held in each servo carefully; avoiding the mounds of moving boxes placed all over the living room floor and placing them on the small table. "How was your day?" he shoved a box with his pede out of the way. "Kid?...Heeelloo?"<p>

Phoenix took no notice, staring blankly out the living room window.

"Kid!"

"Hmm?" her gaze never left the city view.

"Where you even paying attention to anything about my story of the day?"

"Hm? Uh, ya I'll go get your booze tomorrow."

"Sigh," he slouched "Alright. What's got you thinking?"

"What's that?" she finally tore away from her trance. Optics widened as if she was surprised to suddenly see him.

"Your helm is high in the sky. What's on your mind?" he sipped "Nothing bad is it?"

Carefully she picked up her mug by the rim, though to be honest she wasn't all that thirsty, so she placed it between her servos and rested them in her lap. "No," she replied bluntly. "At least….I don't think so."

"Well? Speak your mind femme!"

It pained her to think of it. It could sound like she was losing trust for him. Denying his wishes, but there was no other way of getting that uncertain edge out of her mind. "I ran into Jetfire and Jetstorm today." She kept her optics to the floor.

The teal mech paused mid-sip. "Ah," he placed it down, tapping the tips of her digits together thoughtfully. "I see. Any….problems?"

"No. Just…friendly chat that's all."

"Friendly chat huh? That's good I suppose."

"Kup,"

"Yes?" He looked into her expressionless face with a questionable stare.

"You told him to stay away….didn't you?"

There was no answer.

'Kup." Her stare turned stern. "Did you tell him to-"

"I am just trying to protect you."

"And I appreciate it. But ignoring it is not going to make it go away. We are fine now. I want to try and patch things up. Get things back to what they wer-"

"You are not seriously considering getting back together are you?!"

Phoenix withheld a gasp from Kup's sudden outburst. A small drop of tea dropped onto the carpet.

"No." she glared suspiciously "I think we're a few ways away from that. But I do wish to be friends again."

"Oh…ok." An eerie silence filled the room.

"And…well, I was just thinking…" She shifted in the armchair nervously. "In a few months it's going to be hard to hide my-"

"No. Absolutely not!" Kup growled. "The least he knows the better."

"I still want to be friends with him." Her tone softened. "And when we hang out he is going to notice eventually."

"Phinny, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? We both know it wasn't really his fault. I don't see- "

"And who knows if it won't happen again. You can't be sure. Look sweetspark, I don't think you should see him anymore. Can you really TRUST him again after all that?"

Phoenix paused for only a kilck, "Don't think your being a lil' unreasonable?"

"Don't you think you should think this through?! Do you not remember what he did to you? I'm shocked that you can even talk to that guy."

A small sting pierced her spark. He cared; she knew this but to question her own actions or opinion…he never did that before. Not so harshly anyway. The femme gave a questionable stare to the teal mech.

He didn't even spare her a glance, only sip from his mug; sounding more like a large gulp. Even when he finished he turned away to seem busy starring off into something else.

Now her patience was drawing thin. "Where is the necklace Kup?"

He paused. He gave no answer and took another sip.

"Kup. Where. Is it?"

"You don't need it." He sipped again.

"What did you do with it?" her grip firmed around the cup's rim. "You didn't get rid of it did you?"

"You don't need it. And that's that. It's only going to be a reminder of what happened and he doesn't need to know about the pregnancy." The table shook from the hard impact Kup slammed down upon it, spilling drops of tea. "It's his fault in the first place. The only thing you're going to be doing by telling him is putting that sparkling in danger!"

"Kup!" Why was he being like this?

"No Phoenix!" His pedes stomped loudly among the carpet as he stood firmly straight and solider like. Glaring down at her with hardened optics. "You are NOT to be associated with that MECH! I want you NO WHERE near him! Is that understood solider!?"

She couldn't tell if it was picnic or anger that pulsed through her spark. He was never so firm on her before. If there was anything she learned from him from these situations…it was to never back down. Even from him. "I am a grown femme Kup! This is my choice!" She too rose from her seat, pedes firmly on the ground.

"I SAID, UNDERSTOOD?!" His faceplate dangerously close to her own.

"NO!"

"I forbid it! Listen here Phoenix as long as I stand on these two pedes I will not let you be anywhere near that mech!"

"Well I'll just wait until you go on your next drinking binge then!" she blinked back tears. "Though knowing you it won't be much of a wait!"

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"Watch me." The turn of a pede, the old mech marched angrily out the door; the apartment shaking as he slammed the door behind him.

Even after he left, her legs remind stiff; until an uncontrollable shaking urge took hold of her frame. Her legs unable to remain stable any longer the panting femme collapsed back into the armchair, clutching its armrests. Unable to hold back the pain any longer; tears poured from her optics, pulling up her knees as tight as she could. The apartment remained silent apart from the sound of Phinny bawling into her servos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Been a long time hasn't it? Well at long last my muses managed to get their afts in gear and now here is a whole new chapter for you!**

* * *

><p>"You can't hold me…" it whispered through the blackness. "You know you can't.<p>

You will know no peace… I will take you down with me."

"GAH!" Sheets were thrown to the floor; heavy panting pierced his vents making his entire frame shake.

The sudden yelp woke Jetfire from his own stasis leading him to fall off the berth, face planting with the floor. "Brother!" he clutched the edge of the berthside drawer for support. "What is it?!"

It took a few klicks for Jetstorm to regain his thoughts and even harder; his ability to speak. His lips could simply not stop quivering so harshly that his words were almost undistinguishable. "I-I-it n-n-nothing." He rubbed his helm and turned his back to the other. He didn't want Jetfire to see his leaking, frightened optics.

Orange and white servos wrapped around the shaking mech from behind in a tight hug. It was pretty obvious that the flyer was lying seeing streaks of tears now falling down the blue mech's face uncontrollably. "Shh. It ok brother." He rubbed his helm softly.

"N-n-n-no! I-I saw it. I saw him..." Jetstorm whimpered through his servos.

"Seeing who brother?"

"M-me."

Jetfire paused. No hint was needed for him to understand why his brother broke into an uncontrollable sob. He continued to be silent, gently squeezing the shaking mech closer to himself. Jetstorm didn't need this…not now. Not after all that he had already and was still fighting against. "Be being alright. It only nightmare." His own lie.

"N-no! I-it bad sign! N-Need to be seeing Perceptor to get checked again! E-evil wi-will seep through proc-pro-processor and i-it….I….w-will hurt Phoenix and y-y-you again." Horrifying thoughts and images crashed through his mind while clutching his brother's arm.

"I am sure that it just bad memory. But if making you feel better than we see about checking up tomorrow and meet most urgent with mister Rung. Okie for dokie yes?" He felt the tense in Storm's gripping servos slowly ease from his arm.

"Y-yes." He nodded wiping away his tears. "T-tomorrow is being good. B-b-best just to rest n-now."

Jetfire kept watch as Jetstorm slowly laid on his side, back towards him and pulled the sheets over himself. Fire too after, snuggled himself under Storm's blanket, wrapping an arm over the blue mech's shoulder. He was still shivering. Whatever Storm saw truly did spook him, there was no doubt it the orange mech's mind that sleep was most likely not going to happen tonight but to his surprise as he peered over Storm's shoulder; his visor had dimmed and was softly snoring. "Good night brother." He whispered. Gently he pulled off the visor revealing a pair of closed, soft blue optics. "Things be better soon. You will see." He snuggled in closer before slowly drifting into stasis himself.

The blue mech opened his optics slightly, pausing; listening for the sound of his twin's deep sleeping vents. At least now one of them would be able to get some sleep. Jetstorm stared blankly forward at the bare wall ahead of him through the darkness. It wasn't right to let Jetfire suffer with him, best to let him rest and not to worry over something he…or even Jetstorm himself couldn't control.

* * *

><p>"Have you been having any other processor aches as of late?" Perceptor asked while slowly moving the strip of blue light over Jetstorm's helm.<p>

"N-no. Just bad dreams." He clutched the edge of the medical table with both servos.

The scientist said nothing further, only to continue his inspection over the blue mech's frame and helm; which in Storm's mind took forever. He stared blankly at the ceiling as he waited and watched the red mech at the corner of his optics working diligently around him.

Maybe his twin was right. Maybe it was just a nightmare. But that didn't mean he couldn't be extra precautions. After all, he didn't see it; he didn't feel 'it'. A red glow stared at him out of that dreary darkness of his subconscious; glaring menacingly, sending an all-too-real chill up his spinal struts. And that voice; that was what woke him the other night. That voice, much like hearing your own echo but with a more sinister tone drowning over your usual sounds. It was a tone both him and no doubt Phoenix feared.

"I am finished." The bland tone was almost enough for Jetstorm to fall straight off the berth; breaking the silence like that.

"So um," he swung his legs over the berthside. "what you think? Is something wrong or just small glitch?"

"Hmm." Perceptor scribbled over a datapad. "Until I combine and examine all of my scans I cannot properly diagnose your processor at this time. If you wish to be certain, I will allow you to stay for the night and watch your processor activity while you recharge."

"I uh..hmm. Tiz' probably good idea but I am uncertain." He scuffed his pedes against each other.

Perceptor shrugged, placing the datapad to the side. "The decision is yours. If you decide to accept the offer, contact Wheeljack's commlink by this evening."

"Thank you." Without a glance Jetstorm made his way off the berth and headed toward the door. "I will be keeping in mind."

It was quite on the street for mid-afternoon, which he did not mind in the slightest. He wasn't exactly in the mood for putting up with noise pollution, though being deep in thought he wasn't exactly paying attention to much either.

Maybe staying over would be a good idea. Better to be safe than sorry after all right? But what if all this WAS just because he was paranoid? Health wise he knew it was bad for him; according to his therapist anyway. 'I really hope it is only dream...a bad…bad dream.' He thought.

You know what, why not? Why not be sure? One night in a lab is harmless compared to the alternative and besides, this was to be a sure way to finally settle his fears and doubts. If nothing is there then nothing is there but if there is, well…perhaps Perceptor and Wheeljack can fix him up again. 'Alright.' He pressed a digit to the side of his helm. 'I be making up mind.'

"Hello, Hello." Came the voice of Wheeljack.

"Ello. Mister Wheeljack sir? I would like to take up Perceptor's offer."

* * *

><p>"Welp, that's the last box." The teal mech wiped his servos together after dropping the last brown box to the ground. "Now we just need to sort." He looked over the small mounds of various marked boxes scattered across the small apartment. "Place been the same even after you left, should see your room, still has your old stuffies and toys! Heh, maybe we should even go to your ol' favourite pizza place after this! What do you say hun?" he shifted a couple of boxes away from a kitchen cupboard door. He paused rummaging through the shelves, hearing no response. "Phoenix?"<p>

Still nothing. Optics peered over the surface of the white tiled counter and across the back facing of the stained, red carpeted couch; all that was in view of the femme was the top of her purple helm, sunken into the couch's cushions. He rose from his knees with a deep vent and walked around seeing Phoenix sitting crossed armed with a more then annoyed sneer on her face. "Look, Phoenix, you said some things, I said some things .We just need to simply discuss over what it is you're going to do next."

"Oh," she replied in a less then pleasant tone. "You mean like that 'oh-so-civilized' conversation back at my old place? The old place, I might add; that I was going to be moving from into a new one but then SUDDENLY it was sold to someone else. All because a 'mysterious caller' a.k.a YOU told them I changed my mind and left me no other choice but to move back in with you last minute so that you could watch over me like a misbehaved sparkling!"

"Kid come on now." He squatted into the cushion beside her. "Ok, I admit it was a bit much."

"A BIT?"

"Yes! A BIT. You need to understand I am doing this to protect you."

"Kup, calling my old office and telling them I quit is one thing, but what you're doing is completely ridiculous!" Servos smacked against the arm of the seat as she raised herself and stomped into the small square of the kitchen. No longer could she bare to sit near the mech. Not with her temper under what little control as it was. There was a loud bang of mug meeting cracked counter by a servo while the other rummaged through a small glass jar on the shelf above, reaching for a tea bag. "Believe it or not, I AM capable of taking care of myself."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not as strong as you think you are." Came a faint reply from behind the chair. Right at that moment, the clinking of a stirring teaspoon came to a erupt stop. He leaned forward against his knees, his optics slowly closing.

"I'm sorry. What… did you just say?"

He didn't need her to turn around to know that an angry scowl slowly started to cringe across her face. "You heard me. You think you can take everything that life throws at you, especially now. But I know you Phoenix. You think that if you just keep certain feelings….memories, hidden away, acting like you never experienced them that they will just simply vanish and be forgotten. But they don't. They eat you from the inside out and one of these days you'll find yourself in a situation where it will drag back all that you wanted to forget.

I don't want you to go through that. This is why I don't want you seeing him. Phoenix I really don't"

SLAM. CRASH.

He vented deeply before slowly reopening his optics toward the door. The small stained glass tree that hung from the back for many cycles, now laid shattered among the floor.

He should follow. No. That will just make things worse than they already are. It was already going to be sometime before she could probably even bare to talk to him again. The teal mech slouched back into the couch, "Just gotta let her lose some steam." He muttered to the ceiling "Sigh…Headshot, you owe me big time."

* * *

><p>There was nothing else in the surroundings but thick fog silently drifting through the darkness. Was this the same place? It had to be. Would…would they still there? Lingering in the expanding shadows, waiting to pop out? Should they call out? No. Perhaps not. This was just a dream after all, well; more of a nightmare but it didn't change the fact that none of this was real. At least it shouldn't be.<p>

It's been some time now and still there was nothing but eerie silence. Maybe that was a good thing. Wait….what was that?

Sounds of a spark beat, slowly starting to pick up in pace began to echo all around. Not again.

A cackle, an all too familiar cackle bellowed through the grey vapour.

It's not real. It's not real.

"You can't get rid of me….."

* * *

><p>A white servo shook his shoulder. "Storm?"<p>

* * *

><p>Refuse to think it's real.<p>

"You'll be back."

* * *

><p>"Storm! Wake up!"<p>

* * *

><p>No..No!<p>

"Come to me…"

* * *

><p>"Jetstorm!"<p>

"Ah wha…huh?" the jet look around confused. Everything in his optics was a blur, slowly coming into focus. "W-Wheeljack sir?"

"Hey kid." The mech smiled behind his faceguard with wide, bright optics. "It's almost noon! And guess what? Ya slept like a sparkling!"

"What?" he rubbed his helm as he sat up along the edge of the berth. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope. Watched you're processor activity all night long, zip. Guess that just means it really was all in your head eh? Good news for you."

"Ah….yes. I guessing that is good news."

Wheeljack cocked an optic ridge, tilting his helm questionably. "You guess?" Servos rested on his hips. "Still not all that convinced eh?"

Jetstorm shook his helm starring down at the floor. "Not really. Something still not feel right. Not right at all."

* * *

><p>"Come to me…"<p>

No….no!

"PHOENIX!"

* * *

><p>"GAHHH!" Her frame rose up so fast the thick blanket instantly flew away from her body and onto the floor. Sweat trickled down the side of her cheek; her claws desperately clenched into the bed sheets at her sides. The room was silent if not for the femme's heavy venting and excited spark beat that she herself could hear through her own audio sensors.<p>

'S-slag. That stupid nightmare again.' A servo clutched over her chest. Not sure why she thought it would slow down her spark; but it felt like it was the only thing she could do to keep herself calm at this point.

"Phoenix?!" a muffled yell came from outside the bedroom door before it suddenly swung open and light beamed through with Kup standing in the doorway. One servo was tight on the door handle while the other carried a hand gun which no doubt was loaded. "Are you alright? What happened?!"

"I…Uh…I..n-nothing. Just nothing." She panted, curling her knees up to her chin.

"Sure as frag didn't sound like nothing to me!" he lowered his weapon.

"I just had a bad dream." She pinched the bridge to her oilfactory sensor with optics shut. "That's all."

Kup's brow furrowed toward the femme sitting in the dark. He tucked the gun into his waist band and sat down onto the closest corner of the berth near him. "Are you sure? It doesn't feel like you are. Do you need anyth-"

"No Kup. I don't need anything." Her voice pierced as sharply as her glare. "I don't need help whenever I do something that acts up your 'feelings'."

"Hey now, I'm just asking. That's all."

"Funny." She squinted. "I don't remember you asking me anything before you went and did it yourself."

He didn't look away. Maybe it was old habits of looking your commander in the optic no matter how loud he yelled at you, but perhaps it was more pride. Pride from what? Making your niece hate you in every way? Ya, cause that's a good fragging reason.

She didn't want him there and he knew it but he couldn't help but feel-…and that right there was the problem.

One you were always told back in the old war days; 'always trust your gut.' That was something Kup never looked over. He trusted his 'feeling', never once denying it. It was indeed a good saying, true in fact when more than once did it help him all the way to the end. But it has been a good couple of cycles since then.

Perhaps just this once he could let it slide. Yes, Phoenix is hurting no matter how much she's denying it nor did he need his 'gut' to tell him otherwise, but maybe this is something she wants to do alone. Needs to do alone. No harm in just being the support, least he would still be there to help if anything.

"Alright." He patted her knee. "I'll leave you to it then. You know where to find me if you need somethin'." He didn't bother to wait and see if she would look his way before he reached for the door; he knew she wouldn't. Too many things were occupying that processor right now, best to leave her to her thoughts and hope that the femme will sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

The door shut, shrouding the berthroom in complete darkness. Empty. Much like her thoughts. Should they be empty? After that terrifying fright of a nightmare? No. That's all it was. A nightmare. But one that felt horrifically real.

Slowly the purple femme tilted to her side pushing into the wall, slipping her pedes from under the covers. A shiver traveled up her arm against the cold and slightly cracked paint job.

Were these dreams just the small remains of what little memory she kept from her imprisonment? Primus, she hoped not. Small as they may be they still gave Phoenix a great sense of dread. Especially that horrifying laughter. That horrifying, familiar laughter, echoing throughout the blackness within her helm.

"No." she grasped her helm between her servos. "I won't..I won't.." Her gaze shifted downward. A few gasps of breath and her servos managed to stop shaking long enough to reach down to her stomach. Not much was there yet but she could feel where a small bump had started to form. Gently her servos slid across the surface of her lightly bloated mid-section. So soft and warm.

There was life forming in that bump and yet…the femme still had a hard time believing that there was actually something there. Inside her. Of course it wasn't something that you couldn't notice but there was just…something. Something in her mind that didn't want to process, to refuse to realize.

Was it….was it because of how it happened? How one's CNA managed to slip into her tanks? The mere thought that a monst- No! Digits gripped her stomach, coolant forming in the corners of her optics.

Phoenix shook her helm letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "I won't even dare think about that." She sniffed. Coming off the wall ever so carefully she reclined herself back under the sheets and lowered onto her backstruts. Arms reached out from underneath then back to her sides, servos again gently stroking the small hill forming at her center. "It doesn't matter now." She whispered softly. "You're here now. I'm gonna be here for you." A small remaining drop streaked down her faceplate.

* * *

><p>"So what my scans be saying Perceptor sir?" Jetstorm stood on the tips of his pedes to peak over the red mech's shoulder.<p>

"Yes. Must be knowing if brother iz to being ok." Jetfire copied his twin's actions over Perceptor's opposite shoulder.

Once again, for a good long klick the scientist said nothing. Digits flew over the vast amounts of virtual files and data information that were sprawled over a giant screen along the desk top. It was hard to see or read anything from their point of view, all they could see were the fast moving digits of Perceptor's servos, blurring out all texts.

One twin turned to the other and the other repeating the same; both shrugging in confusion.

"From what we have collected from your reports from before Jetstorm, I do agree that Wheeljack is correct. There is no sign of any abnormal activity in your processor."

"You being sure?"

Perceptor turned around facing the taller mechs blankly. "If I was unsure of any information I would have taken great care to re-do and check over all files. I never presume nor do I make final conclusions off data I am unaware or as you put it; 'unsure' of and it is highly unlikely should I-"

"Alrighty! Alrighty!" Jetfire and Jetstorm waved their servos in surrender. "We be getting it!"

"Heheheh! Don't take it too harshly guys!" Wheeljack patted each on the shoulders. "Percy just gets all moody when someone questions his conclusions."

"Moody?" Jetfire cocked an optic ridge toward Jetstorm.

"Perceptor?" Jetstorm repeated.

"Ah well….when you've been around him long enough I guess it's just-er or maybe it's just uh…y-you know what, nevermind. Fact is; you're good to go there Stormy! Processor is squeaky clean and you're really only having some bad nightmares. Nothing a common stasis remedy couldn't cure."

Good news as it was it didn't make the flyer any less nervous. He got the answer that he was hoping for but…well, maybe that was all that it was; remains of his past nerves.

Together the jet twins waved their good-byes and thank-yous to the pair of scientist and left the lab quietly. Jetfire grew tired of his brother's silence more and more as they traveled down the numerous blocks. His digits started to twitch by his side impatiently. "So," he blurted, making Jetstrom jump. "What you be saying if you, me, getting grub eh brother? I am getting hungry." He rubbed his stomach.

"Er sure. That be ok. I not eat anything since I wake so I could use a good refuel in tanks." He smiled.

An answer he wanted to hear. With an arm wrapped around Jetstorm's neck and the other pointing forward; he pulled along his twin in a light jog, giggling to themselves. "To food we shall be questing!"

* * *

><p>A large gulp of air was caught in her throat but the panic that had overwhelmed her frame refused to release it. First few minutes on her first day and already she felt like she was going to pass out. Phoenix remained behind the corner, peering over to get a good look at the line of customers at their register and the others just sitting around the tables chatting away.<p>

For a small place it certainly brought in a large crowd, then again it had only opened for about…2 weeks now? She couldn't remember, but either way it was a few too many bots then she originally thought. "Ohh boy." she leaned against the wall, twirling her tray between her servos.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Said the tall mech emerging from the office door. "Trust me, a few klicks out there and you'll feel like you've been here for cycles!"

"And that's supposed to sound like a good thing?" she chuckled.

"Hey missy I gave you a free training day before hand." He playfully smacked her arm. "Consider this your final test."

"Oh now I REALLY feel much better."

"Alright, alright. Just go on out there and do your best ok? If you need any help don't be afraid to ask me."

She peered over the corner once more worriedly, yet with a deep vent and a tightening tug of her apron strings; the femme worked her way behind the counter. The first bot in line seemed harmless enough, a fairly aged mech though with a slight disgruntled expression.

Phoenix's mind rewound to the night her and Brightside practised over her duties. Ok, this was the easy part; just ask for their order, smile and exchange credits. Simple enough. "Good morning young sir. How are you?" A complement and a follow up question, what could go wrong with that?

Of course she expected the mech to remain silent except to tell her what he wanted but to the femme's surprise the mech smiled right back. "Just fine thank you. Tell me, how are your doughnuts?"

This was going to be good. "Last I heard absolutely outstanding. Especially the zinc crème filled ones."

"Exellent! How about if you let me take a good dozen or so down to the construction yard for my boys?"

"Well now if I didn't I wouldn't be a very good waitress now would I?" This was definitely going to be good.

* * *

><p>More and more orders came though out the day, along with Phoenix giving her pedes a well-received workout. Back and forth from the back kitchen or behind the counter to the café's main floor; she brought one dessert to one table to the other. As tiring as it was the gentle chatter between customers, sometimes between them and Phoenix herself was almost calming. Charming if anything.<p>

There was just something so 'homey' about this place, probably why so many customers were actually friendly when they wandered in from the street. Maybe it was the rows of potted flowers along the outside of the windows, or perhaps the soft pastel colours of its inner walls. Ah, one way or the other it just felt…perfect.

It made her wonder why she didn't have a job like this in the first place.

Pay came to mind and the cost of a new place. As lovely as the café was it is a pretty small place, not to mention located in a very tucked away area. Customers may be pouring in now but how long would that last? So far being the only other employee was a step up but again; how long would that last before they shut down? Or decide to hire more help?

"Excuse me miss!" waved a femme sitting across from her two sparkling mechs.

Best to leave those thoughts till later. "Yes mame?" Phoenix smiled sweetly with her tray hugged to her chessie.

"Yes, I would like to order a large- would you two stop that!"

"He started it ma!" the taller sparkling swiped away his siblings waving servo.

"It doesn't matter who started it! You're being very rude!" the femme gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of her oilfactory sensor.

"It's alright." Phoenix nodded toward the young mechs. "I don't think anyone minds, especially if a certain pair of sparklings were to sit nicely for their mama for a nice free scoop of ice cream?" she winked.

Wide, excited smiles spread across the little mech's faceplates automatically sitting straight up in their seats.

"Hehe, thank you very much." The femme gave a relived smile. "You have sparklings of your own?"

Phoenix kept back a surprised gasp, feeling her cheekplates beginning to burn. "I uh. No. No I don't."

"Ah well. If you can calm THESE two down instantly like that then I gotta tell you hun you're about half way to motherhood already."

Now her words were really lost. Her mouth parted open but no sound came out. Quickly her mind scrambled for words as the motherly femme's brow began to furrow in confusion. "I-I…thank you. N-now if you'll excuse me I'll be right back." With a swift turn of her pede Phoenix rushed back to the kitchen, almost tossing the tray along the counter top. Primus, did she fell tense. Worse than tense, it felt…she couldn't even describe it. Without even realizing she had clutched her miniscule bump between her servos, back struts pressed against the wall.

"Phoenix?"

"Huh?" she jumped looking straight into the small cooking area.

Brightside was frozen half-way taking out a pan of sugar cookies out of an oven. "Are you alright? Everything ok out there?" His optics bright with concern.

"Oh no! No I-I just….needed a small breather that's all. I'm just uhh-" Need an excuse, need an excuse. In the corner of her optic the faint glimmer of a glass jug filled with black liquid on the counter gave Phoenix just what she required. "Getting the sweet iced oil!"

She was shaking more then she thought. It was a good thing her tray was right up close or the jug would have slipped straight through her servos and spilled right over. After, she made her way to the large freezer taking out a large tub of supersparkling ice cream and grabbed two small bowls from the shelf all the while ignoring the worried looks of Brightside she could feel behind her.

She calmed herself a little when she heard the few clangs of metal hitting counter and crumpling of what no doubt had to be aluminum foil, meaning he had busied himself away from her.

The femme made her scoops and placed them on her tray with the jug of oil. "Phoenix.."

Twice her spark had jumped a beat now. Luckily her servos clenched tightly around the edges of her tray before a light weight shifted onto her shoulder. She turned her helm enough to look up to the tall jet's optics, narrowed and uneasy. "If you need a break, just tell me. I have no problem handling the customers on my own if you really need one."

"No really, I'm fine Brightside. Trust me if I do have any problem I will tell you ok?"

The smile that crossed his faceplates felt more than unsure but who was she to say anything when all she wanted was to leave before any more awkwardness arose. "Alright." He nodded "Just two more megacycles and you'll be home free."

She gave no reply but a simple nod and made her way out with the refreshments.

* * *

><p>"Brother be hurrying up!" Jetfire called over his shoulder.<p>

Jetstorm heavily vented chasing after the orange mech with heavy pedes. "I'm..pant….coming! Be waiting up will you?"

"It not race if I am to be waiting for your slow pedes." He chuckled.

"It not FAIR race when I am running on empty fuel tanks!" the blue mech growled.

'Daw be coming on! There this new mall place just down road! Said to be very good. Look!" he pointed straight ahead to a small white and peach coloured building. Large glass windows had potted flowers all along their bottom edge, and a stripped bannister hanging from above the main entrance and all along the main wall. The cobblestone bottom almost made it seem someone made a shop out of their own home. The white wooden cross hatched garden fence that had been placed over the stones made it seem even more adorable. "Me thinks maybe sweet ol' femme bot be owning this place don't you think brother?" Jetfire called, softly giggling. He waited until the last pair of bots exit from the door and parted himself between it and the main interior, watching Jetstorm finally catching up with the last of his breath.

"You…pant..better…pant.. be paying!" Jetstorm leaned against his knees.

"Hehe. But of course." Fire smile. "Now let eat! It smell so good in here." He led Jetstorm by his arm to a small booth tucked away in a far corner. Each sitting on either side of the table. Jetstorm picked up a menu that had already been put into a small stand while Jetfire gazed over the chattering customers that filled the seats around them; searching for a waitress. Almost all the tables and booths around them were full, hard to imagine this place not having any servers. Eventually a glimpse of an apron's bow caught his sight off a femme placing a pair of mugs down at another table and immediately began to wave. "Excuse! Excuse! Miss!"

"Just a sec," Phoenix called back, turning around. "I'll be right-" She blinked. "Jetfire? Jetstorm?"

"Phinny?" The orange mech blinked back.

"Phinny?!" Jetstorm slapped down the menu from his face. "What you doing here?'

"I well," she walked over casually. "I work here now."

"Oh really?" Jetfire smiled. "That is being good news. Nice doings finding it." He gave a thumb up.

"Yes. Tiz good you be finding new opportunity. Please be telling, who is old femme who-"

"Phoenix!" a tall white and violet mech appeared from behind the counter. "Would you mind setting up the new batch of muffins in the display case when you are done please?"

"Sure thing." The femme nodded.

"Who that?" asked Storm "He co-worker?"

"Co-worker and my boss. So what was that about an old femme?"

"Nothing…" Both twins synchronized.

No more than a cocked optic ridge did she ask any further but simply smiled holding out a pencil and a notepad. "So boys, what will it be?"

* * *

><p>'Bbbbuuurrrrppppp…'<p>

"Nice one brother." Jetfire sipped the last of his oil.

"Thanking you."

"Alright guys, I'm done for the day. Brightside will be over to give you your bill when you done."

"Wait! We walk you home." Said Storm.

"Yes. We pay now and walk you to apartment. Tiz no problem."

"Uh n-no. No thank you. It's very nice of you to offer but I do need to get going. Hope to see you again sometime." She waved.

Jetstorm watched in surprise as Phoenix walked out the door without a second glance, chiming the small bell above. "What was that about?"

His brother shrugged. "I not know, probably just in rush like she say. You be waiting here while I go pay."

The blue mech yet again watched his twin walk up and away. Her voice. There was something in her voice that seemed…off. But who was he to question it? She probably really was just in a hurry, but for what? He shook his helm. It was none of his business yet the nagging sensation kept on.

Up until a few days ago she seemed fine, almost happy to see him even wanted to be friends again. Now when asking to simply walk her home it's like she cringed at the idea. Was…she still afraid of him despite what she says? That he might do something unexpected or worse? Could he really blame her for thinking such things? No. He'd be a fool to think otherwise.

'Okie for dokie let get going- brother? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh I..y-yes. Let us go now." Without giving Jetfire a moment of a chance to ask Jetstorm took off in a steady walk for the main door.

* * *

><p>Street light flickered on by the time she got into the old, grungy building. Walls cracking with age and in some places; rot and moisture damage. Why Kup stuck around this place was beyond her but one thing for sure; she was not going to stick around herself.<p>

It would be denial if she did not say her anger towards him was one of the main reasons, that and the fact when the sparkling comes a lot of space was going to be needed. Space that Uncle Kup clearly did not have. The smell and condition of the building were another thing altogether.

Quietly she slipped through the door, locking it and switching on a nearby lamp. No one on the couch. Must be in his room or something. Possibly went out. Either way Phoenix was glad she had a moment alone. She was not exactly in the mood for talking.

She tossed her bag to the side of the run-down old couch, dragged her worn down pedes to the kitchen and peered into the semi-empty fridge. A deep vent passed her lips glaring over what was left of a few part empty jars and half eaten pieces of food along the shelves.

"I knew I forgot to do something today." Kup leaned against the open door lightly smiling. "So how was your first day?"

Phoenix only stared, saying nothing as she grabbed a can of coil soda.

"Err hey! Why don't we go celebrate? My treat."

Optics rolled in annoyance. "Forget it Kup." She slammed the can down onto the living room table and grabbed her bag. 'I wasn't hungry anyway." No turning back did she march past him, disappearing behind a slammed berthroom door.

Kup didn't need to watch. He pinched the bridge of his oilfactory sensor for only a nanoclick before taking his anger out on the fridge door, slamming it shut with a loud bang.

Inside the berthroom Phoenix flinched to the sound of the forcefully closed door outside, but nothing more. Her bag dropped to the floor as did she falling to her berth back struts first. Nothing filled her mind, nothing could be felt. She was numb, staring blankly upward to her white ceiling. It was so relaxing. Would it not be wonderful if she could just stay this way forever?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, whatcha think? <strong>

**Brightside is Crescent-moon-Demons OC by the by. **


End file.
